Reactions
by PurelyPoison
Summary: "They say our reactions tell us who we are but it was never supposed to be like this. Someone like me just doesn't fall for someone like him...but I did and now I'm in so deep there is no way back". Dramione fic. Rated M for sex, violence, torture and swearing! Not DH or HBP compliant.Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Not my first FanFiction but certainly my first Dramione and I was always curious as to how it could work with two people who no matter what way you write it, are completely different. Anyway, review, rate, enjoy.**

**PurelyPoison**

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling and therefore own nothing except the plot.

**Chapter One: Interesting Developments**

"I hate you, and I've always hated you!" I screamed at him as he smirked at me while his Slytherin cronies made a small circle around us, "You mangy little ferret, you could disappear right now and nobody would miss you because you are worthless".

I saw his features change to express pure shock and outrage, his grey eyes glistening with fury and his fists balled so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. He pulled out his wand ready to attack but I knew what to do, I wasn't the smartest girl in our year for nothing.

"Stup..." he started.

"Expelliarmus" was the next word but it didn't come from me. Professor McGonagall caught his wand and he spun around to see what had happened.

"My office now, both of you", she glared at the two of us.

I gritted my teeth and walked along behind him, furious at being caught when we were about to duel, I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his stupid pure blood, pale face.

The thorn in my side, the only person I've ever hated more than anything in my life...Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Granger I am thoroughly surprised at you, I mean you are sixth years you should know better than to be attacking fellow students, or at least attempting to".

"I cannot apologise for this Professor because he started it, I didn't appreciate being called a mudblood", I said not at all sorry for what had passed between us but just incredibly sorry I had been caught.

She turned to Malfoy, spluttering at him, "Mudblood? How dare you, you insolent little..." she stopped herself and just in time too but frankly I would have loved to have heard the rest of that sentence.

Draco was rubbing his left arm, nonchalantly as he glanced around the room completely unfazed at being reprimanded. He was rubbing it furiously unwilling to meet Professor McGonagall's eyes.

He caught my glance and glared back, immediately dropping his arms down by his sides as if being caught in the middle of something he shouldn't be doing.

"Detention Mr Malfoy, with Professor Hagrid, you can help out tonight in the Forbidden Forest", he shrugged back at her.

"Thank you Miss Granger you may go", said Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy gaped at her, "That is hardly fair Professor, she retaliated!"

"By yelling at you? I can hardly give her detention for yelling and raising her wand can I?"

He glared at her muttering under his breath about how his father would hear about this. Funnily enough, I could understand why he thought it was unfair but I shook the unbidden thought away as quickly as it had come, I was not about to start empathising with Malfoy.

I turned on my heel immediately after saying sorry again to McGonagall. He followed me, walking so closely behind me that I could feel his ice-cold breath on my neck, "I would have beaten you and you know it!"

I kept walking determined not to get straight into another fight after being let off detention. I doubted McGonagall would be so forgiving a second time.

He didn't stop, "You think I'm the one who is worthless, just take a look in the mirror mudblood".

Rage burned inside me at his last remark and I stalled a bit in my walking, wondering how fast I could hex him and run away. Instead, I took a deep breath and continued on "Shoo fly, don't bother me", I said without turning around and swatting my hand in his general direction.

"Next time you filthy..."

I spun around and suddenly grabbed his left forearm, my grip was strong and he had gotten such a fright he couldn't shake me off. I was startled as he yelped in pain, tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh my god..." I whispered to myself, "You've been branded, but you're only seventeen?" my voice was whispering but I was too shocked to even hate him right now.

"Tell anyone and I'll..."

"You'll what? Get called a death eater and be made to leave, that's what. Don't even think about threatening me", I whispered.

Now our heads were bent close together, I could feel his cool breath on my cheek and shockingly I felt my heart flutter.

I pulled away as if I had been burnt and I saw a flicker of hurt on his face before it hardened.

"Keep your distance from me Granger, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into", he said threateningly before turning on his heel and stalking off down the corridor. I saw him clench and unclench his fists a few times and before I had finished pondering his words I realised I was staring at his retreating form, which seemed to have suddenly filled out over the summer giving him more a lean look than a skinny one. How could I notice something like that at a time like this?

"Shit", I muttered, I didn't need anything like that floating around my head but it did make me wonder. Making my way to the Great Hall for dinner my mind started racing, why had my heart fluttered, why was he branded with the dark mark and why had he looked hurt when I had recoiled?

Taking my seat next to Harry and Ron, I glanced quickly over at the Slytherin table, he was there but he wasn't eating. His smug gaze glanced up so I busied myself getting some food.

"You alright Hermione?" said Ron paying far too much attention to his mashed potatoes.

"I'm fine, just tired".

"Heard you nearly had a fight with Malfoy, slimy git", said Harry his mouth full of stew.

"Yes, just didn't get the chance to properly finish him off, a fight on the first day back does not signify a good year though, I'll have to watch my back", I grinned enjoying the new rebel in me.

I looked down at my plate and started eating.

I realised quickly that Draco was still glaring at me, I could feel his fury crashing over me in hot waves and I felt my cheeks redden as I kept my head down as far as it would go.

"I think Draco may want another fight", came Fred's voice beside me.

"Nah he must just has the hots for Granger" laughed George as Harry and Ron joined in at the absurdity of it. But something about him saying this made me feel guilty and I couldn't quite place why.

"Shut up", I said pushing my empty plate away in disgust at the thought.

"Oh touchy, we're only pulling your leg Granger we think way more of you than that" said Fred jokingly, "Would you guys like to hear something more interesting though?"

"Go on", said Harry turning to him while stuffing an éclair down his throat.

"Apparently, they've decided to pair off the prefects and have them work together on projects, supposed to build unity and harmony between all of us for what comes after school".

"Oh no, I hope we get paired off", said Ron gesturing me.

"Not if it's designed to build inter-house unity we won't, what does it involve Fred do you know?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well you patrol together, you will always be paired up in any classes that require that, you may be assigned projects together, it will be like being a couple without the advantages", he laughed nudging me and winking.

"That could be fun", I said smiling back.

"So long as they don't decide the two houses with the most animosity towards each other would be perfect for trying the idea out", said George and we followed his gaze to the Slytherin table and groaned.

"That would be just our luck", said Ron.

"I don't know", I said looking across at Draco, "it could be interesting".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking of bringing Fred into it for perhaps another romantic interest. I grew tired of the Ron/Hermione relationship pretty quickly and I think that since I'm doing Draco and Hermione and they are so different, why not include something else that is totally different. Anyway, I'm looking for feedback on this idea; if you think it could make it more interesting please tell me. I won't lose focus on the actual relationship of the story though. Let me know because I do love Fred's character. **

**Also, more reviews please! How can I get better if you don't help, even if it is just one word of encouragement if you like the story!**

**Purely Poison**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, only the plot belongs to me. **

**Chapter Two: What just happened?**

The next day true to Fred's word, the prefects were all called to a meeting in the Great Hall. Harry wished us luck as we left the Common Room trying to boost our spirits because we knew what this meeting would bring, yet more problems.

The Ravenclaw prefects along with the Hufflepuffs were already assembled as we walked in clearly on time. The Slytherins arrived ten minutes late and I did my best to keep my gaze averted so I could avoid looking for the one face I furiously found myself wanting to see.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You're fidgeting?" whispered Harry.

I realised my foot had been repeatedly tapping up and down, I stopped it abruptly, "I'm fine", I smiled but it came out more of a grimace. Luckily he couldn't answer because McGonagall interrupted.

"Thank you for joining us Slytherin house, now you are all assembled we may begin", said Professor McGonagall standing before all of us.

"The Headmaster and myself have decided that in light of events relating to the world as we now know it and You-Know-Who's return, we have decided that some team work and inter-house unity is much needed".

She surveyed us slowly, "We feel that too many of you, rather than stand up for your fellow man, no matter what your feeling is towards him, would rather turn your backs".

"Damn right", came a disgruntled sneer from directly behind me, I would recognise it anywhere.

"Shut it Malfoy", Harry growled.

"So for the rest of the year you will be paired off with another prefect from another house. You will patrol together, attend prefect meetings together, be given projects to do together and you will work together in classes that require pairs. You will be responsible for your partner, you must protect them, defend them and above all respect them. We, the teachers, will keep track of your progress. Think of this person as your brother or sister, your fellow human being and ally as such all pairs will be boy girl".

I held my breath as she unrolled the parchment containing our names, crossing my fingers and suddenly breathing heavily.

The few who were paired with Slytherins didn't seem too fazed, since they came from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and there was no direct animosity between those houses. Harry was paired with Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and seemed pretty pleased about it possibly because he hoped it might make Ginny jealous.

My name was called and I hoped it wouldn't be too bad until she called out the name next to mine, "Draco Malfoy".

My heart stopped and I heard an audible hush descend in the back row where the Slytherin's sat. However, I would have let it go it not for the barely whispered "Oh God not that Mudblood" comment that could only come from one person.

I was on my feet before I could think I aimed my wand at his chest, "Say that again". He stood and glared at me, "Mudbl..."

"Expelliarmus", came McGonagall's tired voice, "My office you two, now, the rest of you are dismissed".

We stood in front of her again, the same way we had yesterday only this time I was far less willing to let anything go and if I had to, I would duel right here under her nose. "Mr Malfoy", she began wearily, taking off her glasses and rubbing them against her robes, "you will stop using that profanity, it is disgusting. The two of you have to work together or I will put a binding spell on you and make you work together".

"Professor, how could you do this to me", I said annoyed.

"Tell me about it", he sneered.

"Oh Merlin, shut up", I said turning to him.

"Enough", said McGonagall when he opened his mouth to retort.

"You two must learn to get along, in fact you may take the first patrol tonight checking for students still outside before the doors are locked for the night at seven o'clock, maybe then you will finally see that you have no choice in this".

I turned and stomped off not bothering to apologise for my behaviour. This time when he followed he said nothing except, "Be at the bottom of the Grand Staircase at seven I'm not standing waiting for you".

I watched him leave, fancying him now was definitely out of the question seeing how much he despised me, how could I have even allowed myself to think that I could be attracted to him?

I spent the entire day dreading seeing him again that evening and unfortunately, classes were not enough to distract me which was unusual. I brought a book with me to dinner so that Harry and Ron would think I was engrossed in reading and not talk to me. Instead, I was trying to figure out how I could handle tonight without having anymore of those stupid, fanciful thoughts from creeping into my head.

He was at the staircase before I was that evening and he didn't turn as I came down the stairs but instead began walking in the direction of the grounds. It looked as though I needn't have worried about what I would say and how I would handle it.

"Hurry up", he said over his shoulder.

"I'm walking right behind you", I retorted.

"Oh I wondered what the smell was", he replied.

I tightened my fists and made a face at his back, I wouldn't stoop to his level.

We walked right to the whomping willow after which he abruptly turned around and made to walk back but instead walked into me. I fell to the ground with a sharp thud.

"Oh", I said, landing hard.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but put his hand out to help me up anyway. I refused it with a sarcastic look and he uttered "Fine" and walked off.

I was getting tired of walking in silence, it had taken us twenty minutes to get to the whomping willow and we still had another hour to go. I decided to try and be mature, so I swallowed an sarcastic comments I could make and instead indulged in a bit of small talk.

"So...the weather is nice", I said looking up at the pink sky.

He snorted and didn't answer.

"Did you do anything nice for the sum...?" I stopped because I knew what he had done, or rather what had been done to him.

He turned and faced me, "What are you doing?"

"Just talking", I shrugged making to walk around him, he stood in my path.

"About the weather and my summer, which sucked if you must know", he answered angrily.

"Must've", I said looking at his arm.

"Don't you dare look at my arm", he pushed me roughly away from him.

"Don't touch me", I said shoving him back.

"Or what?" he said moving closer to me, "What would or could you do about it".

I grabbed his left forearm and squeezed, he grimaced in pain, "I could tell someone about this nice tattoo you have".

His eyes were boring into mine, pure anger and disgust and did I detect hate?

"I'd like to see you try and besides who would believe you", he sneered.

"You repulse me, just like that filthy family of yours. You think my blood is dirty, look at yours, you come from a long line of traitors and murderers and you are no better", I whispered.

He moved his head closer to mine, "Take that back".

"I can't, I meant it and you know it's true", I sneered at him, "What would Daddy say if he could see you now, all the way from Azkaban that is, oh look my son the death eater, my pathetic, cowardly son".

"Shut up!" he roared but I was on a roll.

"My wonderful son; who loses every fight against Harry Potter, who will only end up in Azkaban himself, who can't even look a mudblood in the eye as she taunts him and whose best retort is shut up".

"I'll make you shut up then", he said bending his head to mine threateningly.

"Oh yea, go for it I'd like to see you try".

He grabbed my shoulders and as hard as he possibly could he pressed his lips to mine. My blood ran cold but I didn't break away. His kiss was raw and hungry, his tongue probed for entrance and I felt my mouth open before I could think.

His arms wrapped around me, his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him and his body which felt like it was on fire.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off even though my heart screamed for the kiss to continue.

His tongue battled mine for dominance and eventually he won, his hands travelled down my body holding me roughly.

I pushed his chest with all my might and tore my mouth away from his, "NO", I shouted.

We stood and stared at each other panting, my face registered complete incredulity and his anger and disgust.

"What did you do that for", I shouted.

"I..." he suddenly looked ashamed of himself and with that he stormed into the castle to finish the patrolling on his own, there was no way I was going with him now and I felt sure he knew it.

My heart was beating so loudly I was sure he could hear it on his way back, I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists all the way back to the castle.

I was shocked at what I had said and how he had responded, it wasn't supposed to be like this, and he was an asshole. But the truth was, I had enjoyed it, I had revelled in every moment of that kiss and deep down I knew it. My reaction to it had shocked me to my very core, how could I allow him to do that and why did it take me so long to pull myself away from a kiss I had secretly never wanted to end.

I made my way back to the common room in a stupor, completely dazed after what had happened; the truth was my heart was still pounding in my chest.

"You're back early...Hermione are you alright", Harry looked up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Fred, George and Ron.

"Yea you're very white?" said Fred.

"Something you ate?" said George.

"Or was it patrolling with Malfoy?" said Ron.

My face went beetroot red "No, what would it have to do with him", I shouted and stormed off to my dorm.

"Jeez I was only joking", muttered Ron.

I threw myself onto the bed, appalled at myself for allowing him to get inside my head but there he was, firmly planted mocking me from the inside.

I covered my face with my hands and said "Why do you have to do this to me".

"Why does who have to do what to you?" came Lavender's voice.

I started and sat up, "Oh nothing, just...the whole being paired with Malfoy for the prefect thing, I mean really whose bright idea was that".

"Oh I heard about that", she said continuing over to her own bed, "I'm sure you can handle whatever he throws at you though", she smiled reassuringly.

"It depends on what he throws", I answered almost longingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction J**

**This is the first chapter I bring the Fred concept into and I think it does work but I have to really think about where to go with it. There are a few chapters coming up now that are a bit more violent, I think Hermione has had it a bit too easy so far so it is time to make thing more interesting. Anyway, this is more a stepping stone to lead into what will happen next!**

**Review and enjoy!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Three**

I slept fitfully that night, never able to completely settle and even when I did finally manage to doze off that blonde head popped into my thoughts again. Eventually about 5am I decided trying to sleep was pointless so I got up and decided to just get ready for lessons.

I made sure to take my time washing and drying my hair as well as putting on some light make-up and my uniform. I wasn't sure why I was taking so much care, I told myself it was because I had plenty of time but normally I would spend that extra time reading. Today I didn't want to. I straightened my bushy hair, it really was impossible and took a goo, long hard look at myself in the mirror, scrutinising every pore and blemish. I wasn't an ugly girl but I knew I wasn't particularly stunning either so eventually I figured this was as good as I was going to get.

I gave my reflection a non-committal shrug and left the room slinging my book bag over my back.

I had had every intention of heading straight down to the Great Hall even if it was too early for breakfast I could always amuse myself with some homework I hadn't finished. So unlike me to still have homework the next morning but my concentration seemed to be at an all time low.

You can imagine my surprise when I realised my walk had led me straight to the Slytherin Common Room portrait down by the dungeons.

I shook myself and blinked stupidly at where I was, thanking my lucky stars it was far too early for any students to be up but as I attempted to move away from the entrance, it swung open and revealed...

"Malfoy", I whispered.

He started and took a step back, the common room portrait swinging shut behind him.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked harshly.

"I...I...got lost", I answered slowly knowing I must seem incredibly stupid to him and slapping myself inwardly.

"Pfft", was his reply "you came looking for me, going to give me another telling off for that disgusting thing I did yesterday?" he certainly looked disgusted I noted.

"No, I didn't", I said quietly still very unsure how to handle this, I genuinely could not figure out why my feet had brought me here.

"Well good, can't believe I lost my head enough to do that, had to bleach my mouth out last night to stop from getting a mudblood disease", he shook his head but stopped at my hurt expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?" I said coming to and rearranging my features.

"Why do you look so...disappointed? You can't have liked what I did?" I heard the hope in his voice and he knew it so he continued, "Last thing I need is a mudblood to have a crush on me".

I sighed finally wakening up, "Please come up with another insult", I began to walk away, "That one is getting really old".

I didn't turn around but I could've sworn I heard him groan. I could've sworn it.

I sat at the now fully laden breakfast table and poured myself a mug of coffee, I would need a caffeine fix after that. Why was he affecting me so much? It was ridiculous, this idiot boy who had spent years torturing me was now plaguing me so much I couldn't take it. My hands shook slightly as I added sugar and milk, how much longer would this feeling last? I didn't even know precisely what feeling it was, but I knew one thing, I had never felt it before.

Slowly and surely various students from all houses began making their way to the breakfast tables and by seven-thirty the hall was full. I could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into me but I refused to meet his gaze, if anything I was determined not to let him think he was bothering me.

"Morning", said Fred as he took a seat on one side of me with George settling himself on the other.

"Request to ask of you Hermione", said George, "Well Fred has", he smirked.

"Drop it Georgie", said Fred not meeting my eye but busying himself getting something to eat.

George laughed and I shrugged at him, I was in no mood to ask about their inside joke.

I helped myself to some pancakes and ate heartily scanning my new timetable.

Ginny plopped herself down opposite me, "You alright Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" said Ron sitting next to her.

"Well unless any of you have notice, she has massive black bags under her eyes and she is very pale", said Ginny annoyed.

I was startled by her perceptiveness; "I'm fine" begging her inwardly to drop it.

"Sure you are", she said sarcastically giving me a look that said, this is so not over.

"Actually Hermione, I do have something to ask", said Fred turning to me suddenly and therefore drawing the attention of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Go for it", I said munching and not looking up and noticing the change in the mood as soon as he had opened his mouth.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend", he smiled.

I choked on a piece of pancake and looked up to see all of my friends staring at me, "What?"

"Well, why not?" he smirked.

I glanced at Ron and Harry guessing immediately they had known this was coming. Ron I knew had the hots for Lavender and Harry for Ginny so would it really be such a bad thing to go on a date with Fred, after all he made me laugh and he was very good looking.

I inadvertently glanced over at Malfoy and was shocked to see that he was visibly seething; his hands were shaking with rage, how odd. There is no way he could possibly have heard what was going on all the way over here.

I turned to Fred, "I guess so, you caught me a bit off guard there Fred but sure, why not".

George high fived him, Harry and Ron went back to eating laughing at my expression. I was the only one to notice Malfoy slam down his cutlery and storm out of the Great Hall leaving his food untouched. Ginny followed my gaze and gave me a puzzled look, I shook my head and smiled at her as if to say it was nothing.

"First class is potions, fabulous timing for a paired assignment", I said leaving the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.

"True, actually speaking of being paired how did it go last night with that ass?"

"It was horrible", I said, "Couldn't have gone worse".

"I figured, you want me to hex him for you", said Ron was we walked into Snape's classroom where Malfoy was already sitting at our table.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself next time", I answered moving over to sit next to him.

I pulled my chair as far away as it would go and I watched as he clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white, was I bothering him? I smiled hopefully.

"Today I want you to make me an _Amorentium_ potion, also known as the Lovers brew. This potion can bring about love of such feeling and intimacy it can create a bond that remains long after the potions wears off, which is only after twenty four hours. If you annoy me, I may select two people to test it", he finished threateningly, I gulped this would not be a good time to taste a love potion.

We made it in silence, which was difficult since we had to keep checking what the other one was doing before continuing any task but at the end we had a simple pale pink potion which smelled, to me, amazingly like an aftershave I couldn't quite place.

"What does that smell like to you? I don't think we made it right?" I said forgetting our no speaking arrangement.

"I don't know, some sort of vanilla and flowers thing?" he answered shrugging without looking at me.

"No it doesn't, it smells like, cologne, a light aftershave of some sort", I said looking at him.

"I think you're going mad", he said raising his eyebrows and sneering.

I frowned, we smelled different things, that didn't make any sense.

I looked back to the book and found a footnote "_This potion will smell of whatever attracts each individual person most"._ I read it aloud to Malfoy to which he replied, "So?"

I froze as I realised my perfume was Vanilla and flower blossom and his aftershave, the scent of which had been in my head since yesterday was light and refreshing and unmistakably it was exactly what I was smelling.

"Nothing", I muttered hoping he wouldn't figure it out. It took about three minutes but he looked up at me incredulously, I shrugged, "Maybe we did make it wrong".

"You should now be finished", said Snape, "I will examine each one".

He moved between us, stopping to give insulting comments to various students and when he reached us, his eyebrows raised at our potion.

"A perfect example for the know-it-all Miss Granger", he sneered, "So you would be the best candidate to taste this for us".

"Oh Sir, please that isn't fair", I pleaded panicked suddenly.

The room burst into yells from the Gryffindors, "That isn't fair Sir" and "You can't do that".

"You're right", he said which silenced the room, "So let's make it fair, Mr Malfoy you will also taste this".

Malfoy looked frozen to the spot, the same panic etched on his face.

We grimaced at each other but there was no point fighting Snape on this, he was determined and maybe it wouldn't work.

He filled us a phial each, "Just enough to cause an hour of discomfort for the rest of the school". My stomach churned at the thought and I turned to Harry and Ron who merely nodded reassuringly.

We drank and waited, nothing happened, I didn't feel any different. I breathed a sigh of relief, we did make it wrong. Malfoy looked relieved too as he glanced at me to make sure I felt the same.

Snape, however, started to laugh. A gut-wrenching laugh such as I had never heard before, we all stared at him until he stopped, the tears still in his eyes.

"Professor?" I stared at him terrified there was some side effect he had neglected to tell us about.

"I do apologise but there is only one instance in which a correct potion will not work and that is when one of the two parties, is already madly in love with the other, it makes the potion redundant and because the potion needs two people to work it will fail with both".

Malfoy and I stared at each other as the whole class gasped, I knew I sort of fancied Malfoy but surely I wasn't madly in love with him, I barely knew him. So that had to mean that he...I took a deep breath.

"Not a word", he snorted angrily at me.

"Class dismissed, you've given me enough amusement to last all week".

Everyone packed up, too much in a state of shock to even say anything to the two of us. Malfoy darted past me on the way out and I heard Pansy run after him, "Poor Draco, a mudblood in love with him, oh dear".

Harry and Ron fell into step beside me, I could tell they were dying to ask, "No it isn't me", I sighed.

They laughed with relief, "Yuck, Malfoy is madly in love with you, that's disgusting", said Ron.

"I know", I replied quietly.

"Hermione, it isn't that bad, it's not as if he would ever do anything about it" said Harry putting an arm around me.

If only he knew and my insides squirmed.

For the rest of the day, I didn't see Malfoy at all and I think that was exactly how he had planned it since there were several classes he should have been in and wasn't.

I did my best to throw myself into the school work. Unfortunately, what had happened in potions had gone around the entire school. Even more unfortunate was that while the Gryffindor's believed me when I said I wasn't the one in love, the Slytherin's believed Malfoy when he told them it was.

The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs didn't know who to believe, so by the end of the day everyone thought the feeling was mutual and we had some sort of romantic affair going on.

I sat down for dinner that night exhausted, Fred sat beside me. "So I hear somebody is in love with our Hermione and a Malfoy at that", he added chuckling.

"Yes it's been hilarious for me", I sighed pulling some lasagne towards me.

"Don't worry it will all be forgotten when they see us go on our date", he said calmly.

"Either that or they will think I'm doing it to quash rumours", I muttered.

He put an arm around me, "Never fear, how could they think that and it will give them something else to gossip about, all this will be forgotten in a week.

I looked up and once again saw Malfoy staring at me then it hit me, if he was madly in love with me, the jealousy must be killing him. I smiled inwardly and then scolded myself, why would I want him to be jealous?

"I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys later", I said waving my goodbyes once I had finished.

I was just at the Grand Staircase when I heard, "You and Fred a couple now are you?"

I spun round to see Malfoy standing a few steps below me, "What?"

"You heard me", he said coming to rest on the step below me.

"No, not that it's any of your business of course, he asked me on a date".

"I know that" he replied impatiently.

"How would you know that?"

"I can lip read".

"You've been watching me?"

"Well..." he looked uncomfortable, "So what if I have besides you saw what happened in potions, there isn't any point in me trying to deny it, even if it is sick. I must be going insane".

"We don't need to talk about it, maybe the potion lied" I said about to continue up the stairs desperate to get away from him and yet desperate to stay.

"It didn't", he said quietly, moving with me as I tried to continue up the stairs.

"Seriously, you're actually being honest with me? You want me to know that you're supposedly madly in lo", he cut me off.

"Don't say the L word, just don't", he snapped.

"So it is true but you don't want to say the actual words, perhaps that is a good thing because I assumed the first time I heard them they wouldn't be from your lips", I said.

He moved to stand on the step above me, "What would you do if they were?" his voice was quiet and he moved his hand to rest on my waist.

I held my breath, "I don't know", I replied honestly.

"Would you care?" he moved his mouth to hover above mine.

"I don't know", I whispered.

He captured my mouth with his own, cutting off any thought process I might have got going. This kiss was just as urgent as the first, as if he had been dying to do it for a very long time. He lifted me up to the same step as him so he could wrap his arms around me properly and this time I lifted my arms around his neck and held his head close pushing his mouth into mine.

His lips were cold and firm against my own and I heard myself groan into his open mouth. I could do this all day but not here, anyone could see us here.

"Malfoy", I murmured against his mouth, "People might see us", I gently pushed him away. He kept his eyes locked on mine and his hands on my hips.

"Maybe I want them to", he said gently cupping my face with his hand and brushing his thumb along my mouth.

I sighed contentedly but he moved away quickly, "You're right though, see you around" and with that he just left. He just left all of a sudden and in that moment I have never felt so empty or lost.

I stared after him and then turned to see Fred coming up the stairs now his sudden departure made slightly more sense, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I said innocently.

"He was standing a bit close to you?" said Fred watching Malfoy's retreating back.

"Maybe he thinks his threats are scarier if I think he might actually do something", I shrugged.

Fred turned to me, "Really? It didn't look threatening just weird?"

I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my head, I kissed him.

Just softly without any extra perks but I felt his hands move to hold my waist, I could almost feel him rubbing away every bit of Malfoy and I felt myself almost hating him for it.

I moved away after a few seconds, "Just couldn't help but give you a preview", I smiled.

He grinned, "Whoa".

We moved apart, "Well I better get to the library, see you later Fred", I smiled and walked away not realising that Malfoy had seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Careful now, there is violence in this episode. Also thank you to everyone for reviewing and please keep them coming! It really helps! Any more ideas or anything, I'm very open to them! Enjoy!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Four**

The next few days passed in somewhat of a blur mainly because I was no longer paying attention to my surroundings, my schoolwork or any of my friends. I seemed to have drifted to some sort of hideaway deep in the recesses of my mind. Suddenly, nothing seemed important to me and I felt no longer a part of reality but suspended from it somehow. Funnily,

I never attributed this behaviour to the fact that Malfoy had stayed as far away as possible from me and my mind was contemplating the sudden loss. I shivered when I let my thoughts stray to him; where he was, what he was doing. I was reacting ridiculously, I was behaving as if I had lost something valuable but that couldn't be possible, could it? No, certainly not you had to be in love surely to feel something that strongly and I wasn't...

Annoyingly, nobody had noticed my departure from the world of the living, I carried on automatically like some sort of emotionless robot and everyone assumed what they always did, I was consumed with schoolwork.

The problem was Fred was persistently at my side anticipating our date and dropping hints about what exactly he had planned. I couldn't muster the enthusiasm he so wanted to see so instead he had to make do with my repeated exclaims of "I can't wait" which came out less and less happy as time went on.

So one not so special Friday night, I found myself up in the Astronomy tower sitting on the stone window ledge and staring at the thunderstorm that was brewing. I had decided this was the only possible place that I could really be away from everyone and everything.

"Hey Hermione, what have you been doing up here?" came Fred's voice behind me, "This is the third time you've come up here this week".

"It helps me think", I said not looking at him but continuing to stare out the window. Why was he always following me, what was he afraid of?

"I think something is bothering you", he said quietly coming to sit on the ledge next to me.

_Very astute_ _Fred_, I thought. "Oh, really?" I said, "What?"

"I don't know, I don't read minds but I could hazard a guess", he said watching me for a reaction.

I tried to keep my face blank but now I was worried perhaps he was far more astute than I gave him credit for.

"There was more to that...encounter between you and Malfoy than you'd like to admit, so tell me now did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

I stared at his eyes for a long time, trying to find an agenda behind them. Perhaps some sort of foul play but no, there was Fred genuine and affectionate as always blatantly worrying about my welfare.

"He didn't hurt me, he..." I paused considering how to tell him that I thought I was in love with a future death eater _No not love_ my mind niggled, "He is using emotional manipulation to get to me this time and sometimes it cuts deeper than being called a mudblood". It was the best I could do.

"Well, you are the most sensible person I know, you're cautious and you'll find a way to get through this", he smiled warmly.

"Is that how you see me?" I asked, eyebrows raised, "Boring?"

He looked taken aback, "You're not boring, you're reliable and some people need that especially when their own lives are so all over the place, they need a constant".

Is this why Draco Malfoy was attracted to me, because I was 'safe'?

"I guess you're right, thanks Fred", I smiled moving back to stare out of the window ignoring that the stone ledge was beginning to numb my body.

"Anyway, I should go back down I just wanted to make sure you were alright", he rubbed my arm, smiled and then left.

I sat thoughtfully for another few minutes, mulling over what he had said.

"How sentimental", came one grunting voice.

"I nearly cried, did you?" came another.

I turned sharply watching as two hulking shapes emerged from the shadows.

"Zabini? Flint? May I ask what you are doing up here?" I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice, willing Fred to come back.

"Well, we were taking a stroll and we saw a little mudblood make her way up here. Where nobody can see her or hear her and we thought, how perfect", said Zabini.

"Then our plans were nearly ruined by that Weasel but he didn't stay long", said Flint smirking.

I started grasping for my wand and realised with a sinking feeling that I didn't have it. The one protection I owned and I had left it under a book on my bed.

"That's a nice story but I really can't stay", I said beginning to get up, they moved quickly blocking the door.

Flint muttered a few charms under his breath hurriedly, I was surprised he knew any but I felt with dread that I knew what ones they were; barring the door and silencing the room.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed roughly and I fell with a clatter into the same stone ledge I had been sitting on moments before smacking my head and feeling the resounding bang. Stars and light erupted in front of my eyes as I felt the blood begin to pour down the back of my neck.

"Feel manly attacking an unarmed girl, do you?" I sneered even though I was dizzy.

I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders and shove me back into the wall, "Very" said Flint and with that he picked me up and half held me out of the window, if he dropped me now I would surely die so I screamed in panic.

He pulled me back in laughing.

Zabini joined in at this point and then pointed his wand at my neck and left a thin scar from under my ear to my collar bone.

I screamed again only to be kneed in the gut knocking the wind out of me.

Zabini picked me up and hurtled me like rag doll away from him, my back smacked into the wall but no time for respite as Flint picked me up by the wrists, his fingers pressing so tightly I knew it would bruise and dropped me again.

He aimed a kick at my face and I felt it make contact and the resounding crunch from my nose. By this stage, there was blood everywhere, I was battered and broken and didn't have the strength to move.

"Not done yet", said Zabini and with that he picked me up again and used magic to dangle me in the air.

"Oh Blaise, rip her shirt off and see if she has scales like the filthy mudblood she is".

Zabini did just that, tore my shirt open and yanked my skirt down while I screeched in terror. What would they do after this? The tears rolled down my cheeks as they laughed at my humiliation.

When I was left in just my underwear, they raised me up higher and then dropped me from a height, I felt my leg go from under me as the bone in my ankle snapped with the force of my fall.

I was crying and pleading at them to stop now.

"Know your place Granger, Mudbloods and purebloods don't mix so try to stay on your own side from now on, we can't have you getting too close", Flint whispered in my ear, "CRUCIO".

I screamed and writhed on the floor and then...nothing.

When I eventually came to, I was still lying on the Astronomy Tower floor. My clothes lay in pieces about me and my hair and face were matted with dried blood.

I couldn't move my right leg and my arms didn't have the strength to hold me up so I just lay there, my eyes closed almost willing myself to just die and get it over with.

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of exactly how long I had been lying there it suddenly occurred to me that Flint had told me to stay away, were they, as future death eaters, worried I was getting too close to Malfoy? That I would reveal his secret?

"Hermione?" I heard a strangled cry from the door, "Oh please tell me they didn't" and suddenly I was being lifted and a flash of platinum blonde hair swept into my vision and I felt like...I was home.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud, gently soaring through the sky. This went on for some time but gradually I began to hear murmurs and voices that didn't belong in my dream.

The light was getting brighter and I fought to keep my eyes shut but eventually I knew I had to come around.

My eyes hurt to open but I managed and waited for them to adjust to the light.

I was in a very soft bed in the hospital wing, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sitting around my bed talking in low voices to each other.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Hermione!" said Fred, "Madam Pomfrey she's awake".

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and checked me, asking me if I was alright.

"I'm sore, what did they break?"

"Well dear, your nose, three ribs and your right ankle but I mended those right up don't worry you'll just be a bit stiff no doubt. Your eyes are still very bruised along with your wrists and torso. Your head and neck suffered minor scaring and you had a concussion, you were found in rather a...state my dear. What we could salvage from your clothes are being kept for you".

"Oh", was all I could manage.

"The Headmaster would like to speak to you, if you are able for it dear?"

I nodded, suddenly realising Fred was holding my hand and had been the entire time, I gripped him tighter.

"Miss Granger, I'm delighted to see you awake, we were quite worried".

"How long was I out?"

"Just two days, we thought it best to keep you under with sleeping draughts so you could heal".

"It was Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint from Slytherin", I said confidently.

"I'm afraid we already know that, the person who brought you in belonged to Slytherin house and has already named them. Of course they wished to remain anonymous".

"Good to know there is at least one good person left in Slytherin", said Fred.

I said nothing, if Malfoy didn't want them to know he had brought me in then that was his business.

"Unfortunately, Mr Flint and Mr Zabini have alibis for the night you were attacked and we have ten other Slytherin's confirming their stories", he sighed.

"They're lying", I shouted.

"There is no proof, nobody except the person who brought you in claims it was them, and it is one word against ten, my hands are tied".

"So they can do this to me again?" I cried.

"That won't happen", said Fred.

"I'm afraid Mr Flint and Mr Zabini won't be doing anything again for quite awhile", he gestured to the other two beds and there lay the battered bodies of Flint and Zabini.

"We found them like that in the corridor leading to the Slytherin Dungeons last night, after we had questioned them concerning the incident. It seems as if somebody didn't take kindly to their lies of course once again we have no proof", I detected a hint of amusement in his voice as he gestured to them.

"I shall let you rest now Miss Granger and I will come back later for a detailed conversation with you, come boys leave her in peace", he smiled.

Ron, Harry and George hugged me, "We left you some chocolate from Hogsmeade".

I turned to Fred, "Oh our date, I missed it", I sighed.

He squeezed my hand, "Give me time to come up with another one", he grinned leaning in to kiss my cheek, "If I had known it was them, I'd have done the same thing for you, somebody must really care".

He smiled and left, leaving me to think alone about Malfoy and what I knew he had done for me.

A few hours later I awoke to Madam Pomfrey's voice, "She is asleep, come back during visiting hours".

"Don't you see that I can't come back during visiting hours, I don't want anyone to know I'm here, remember", came an exasperated voice.

"Madame Pomfrey", I called just loud enough, she tilted her head around the corner, "Please?"

"Alright, fine but not long", she sighed and moved back to allow Malfoy entry.

He sauntered over to me, grimacing as he took in my face.

"Do I look that bad?" I smiled.

"Worse", he agreed.

"Why didn't you have your wand?" he said angrily out of nowhere.

"Jeez, are you saying this is my fault I got attacked?" I said harshly and he winced.

"No I'm not, just that why would you go anywhere without your wand in this day and age", he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well too late to wonder about that now, anyway, thank you for bringing me here, you could have left me but how did you find me?", I whispered the last part.

"Flint and Zabini are not subtle boasters", he muttered.

I felt sick but I swallowed it down, they had revelled in what they had done to me.

"You saved me", I said.

"Not in time", he near shouted suddenly seething at me, "I didn't get there soon enough, I could've done more".

"Well you got me here and you put them here too", I said glancing over to the beds where they were still out cold, "How could you have known this would happen", I said gently.

He didn't answer immediately and instead said, "I just can't believe they stooped so low", he said gesturing my body.

I pushed the hair away from my face and gasped at my wrists, they were purple and blue with deep fingermarks, he winced at my expression as if it hurt him too.

"Can't imagine how my face must look", I tried to smile.

"Purple", he whispered gazing at me.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'm supposed to protect you remember according to the prefect code, next time I won't be so late coming", he said not meeting my eye.

"Kiss me", I whispered before I knew I had said it.

"What?" he said looking up.

"Just kiss me", I sighed.

He leaned in and touched his lips to mine, very gently and softly. He pulled away and brushed the hair from my eyes, "This has to stop now, it will never be right", he sighed and wiped a tear I didn't know I had shed from my cheek, "Have fun with Fred, a non-complicated relationship, see you around Granger", he looked at me sadly and I watched his features harden before he turned and stalked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot.**

**WARNING: Lemony goodness contained in this chapter, finally some of you might say.**

**Also I think no more updates until I get some more reviews...please...pretty please...I may include more lemons if you do :)**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Five**

It took me a long time to fully heal physically and even longer to learn to harden my heart against what had happened. I had to step back from Malfoy and all that had passed between us because if we couldn't be together then thinking about him wasn't going to help me. His words, however, did not fade away from my mind because I felt like they were engraved on my heart "Have fun with Fred, a non-complicated relationship". I didn't want a non-complicated relationship and I wanted to hate him for even suggesting it but I couldn't, he was right.

So I tried my best to push everything else away even Fred for the moment and focus on getting better and perhaps I should concentrate more on my school work.

One not so special day though, as I was walking down a deserted corridor for a short cut, dodging the steady stream of rushing students so that I could avoid any sort of physical contact. I came across Pansy and Draco standing rather close to each other around the corner. I stepped back against the wall so they couldn't see me. At first glance, I had thought they were locked in an embrace and my heart was starting to beat rather quickly.

Then I realised I could hear voices, angry lowered voices and so I decided to ignore my moral compass and eavesdrop.

"I knew it, you freak!" whispered Pansy hurriedly, "You're completely in love with her, you want the mudblood".

"I'm not in love with her, you stupid bint", came Draco's reply.

I was stupidly hurt when he uttered this and it took my all my effort to swallow down a sob I'd been holding.

"I saw you kiss on the stairs and I thought you were doing it to tease her but you did it because you love her, you sicken me!"

"Oh shut up will you", came Draco's tired voice, "We don't need the rest of the school to hear you, can't you see I'm as disgusted about that as you are, I told you it was a moment of insanity, you have them about the same time every month", he sneered at her.

"Liar, you kissed her knowingly, she's all you think about. You said her name the last time we had sex, I heard you moan it".

Draco groaned and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and I couldn't tell if it was because she had hit the nail on the head or because he really didn't love me anymore.

"Yea well what do you want me to do; I can't do anything about it now!"

"Of course your dark mark, I forgot, she would never accept you would she", sneered Pansy.

"She knows", he replied quietly.

"You told her, are you kidding me?!"

"No, she figured it out", he muttered.

"And how do you know she won't tell Potter?" shrieked Pansy.

"If you keep yelling, you'll be the one who tells everyone", I heard some movement and assumed he was shoving her roughly.

"Get off me", she screamed at him.

"Listen to me, you horrible little wretch, she won't tell anyone. Don't you think Blaise and Flint sorted that out for me, why do you think they attacked her? She is the one who is infatuated with me and I had to send her a warning to stay away".

I felt my insides fall out when he said these words. He had told them to attack me? How could he do that, now the words "I can't believe they stooped so low" made sense he had wanted them to warn me off but he didn't realise how literally they would take his words. This was why he was angry I didn't have my wand, he had assumed I would have been able to defend myself if things got out of hand.

I was breathing heavily now, I couldn't believe it. He had done this to me, I looked down at my still purple wrists wanting to cry and scream. But then I realised, I'd had enough of doing that. Enough of feeling lost and empty and now was the perfect time to show myself and prove my own worth. I was the brightest witch in our year and I would not let go without a fight.

I took a deep breath and turned the corner, "Malfoy!" I shouted and I watched them both jump about a foot in the air.

Slowly I walked towards them, "So isn't this cosy, I knew there had to be more to all of this than meets the eye. I mean since when do Flint and Zabini think for themselves and attack someone like me for no reason. I should have figured it out when Flint told me purebloods don't mix with people like me", I was smiling even though it was the last thing I felt like doing.

"What did you hear?" Malfoy, studying my face intently waiting for my reaction to change.

"All of it, so you told your cronies to warn me away from you. Well I'm sorry to disappoint but my so-called "infatuation" is more like a demented fantasy of yours", I kept my features calm even though I was dying inside.

Pansy laughed shrilly, "Draco does not need you fawning around after him".

"You just said he was in love with me and it was obvious, make up your mind", I said quickly.

"I can forgive him for these indiscretions, what I couldn't forgive was if he really was in love with you, the way he is with me a pure and deep love, not some half-hearted shit that he can't help", she smirked.

Malfoy's eyes fell to the floor as she finished her little speech, if he was in love with her then I was a pgymy puff.

"You did this to me", I said glaring at Malfoy as he raised his eyes reluctantly to meet mine. What could I see in those stormy grey troubled eyes? It looked like remorse but I couldn't be sure.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way", he said slowly.

"It was supposed to be worse", said Pansy.

I took a step back as if she had hit me, I nearly wished she had. The pain would have been the same. I told myself to hold it together as long as I was in front of them, after that I could break down.

"You're welcome to each other; you know that, a death eater and a pug-faced bitch. I won't need to tell anyone about your dark mark everyone will find out anyway sooner or later and none of it will be my fault", with that I turned on my heel and tried to make sure they couldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You alright?" I looked up and saw Ginny watching me carefully over the dinner table. The day had passed in a daze and I honestly could not tell you how I had ended up here.

"Why do you ask?" I choked out, staring down at my untouched food again.

"Your face is all red and swollen so I think something could be wrong?" she said again this time looking at me more seriously.

"I'm fine, honestly, just tired", I attempted to put some food in my mouth so I could show her I was fine.

I felt like I would get sick all over my dinner.

I looked up to the one face I hated myself for wanting to see and I was surprised to find him staring miserably at his own untouched plate of food. As if in reaction to me, he lifted his head and caught my eye, his melancholic look not leaving his face. He looked, sorry? As if genuinely so but surely he couldn't be.

"I'm going to study", I said abruptly pushing my dinner away and rising before anyone, especially Fred had time to answer.

I rose and left quickly, knowing Malfoy was following me. So I went to the one place he would think I would never go; the Astronomy Tower.

When I got there, my heart beating like a drum so loud it was pulsating in my ears, I turned towards the cool air feeling his presence behind me.

"You sent them to attack me", I said simply.

"It isn't like it sounded..." he began.

"Oh please, don't give me that now", I said suddenly shouting, "Do you think I am stupid?"

"Will you give me a chance to finish", he shouted back, "I told them to frighten you not actually hurt you, I was sure you would have your wand", he was practically screaming at me now.

"Oh so I guess that makes it okay then, it was my fault", I screamed.

"I was trying to protect you, when will you get it! I'm a death eater that is who I am", he shouted turning his back on my gesturing furiously.

"It isn't who you are though, it doesn't have to be", I was pleading now I could hear it.

"It does, this is the way it has to be, this is life. Reality is not good, it sucks actually and it isn't covered in daisies and roses where the good always shines through", he screamed, his back still too me.

"You are hopeless, you have completely given up and whether you meant for them to frighten me or not, it doesn't change what they did. You were not trying to protect me, you were protecting yourself!"

"I was trying to protect you from me. I wanted you to be so scared you would have to stay away from me because I'm getting too close and I can't stay away from you", he turned quickly walking towards me in great strides until he was mere inches away from my face.

"What does that mean?" I said whispering now.

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I CAN FUCKING BARE AND IT'S KILLING ME TO NOT BE WITH YOU", he screamed at me.

I took one pause and then screamed back, "THIS IS A FINE TIME TO BE TELLING ME BECAUSE MAYBE I LOVE YOU TOO".

We stood and panted at each other for several minutes before I whispered, "What do we do now?"

"There is only one thing we can do", and suddenly he kissed me.

I grabbed his face and we stumbled back towards the wall, kissing frantically.

His hands grabbed my waist before skimming my thighs under my skirt, I was on fire.

I pulled at his jumper and shirt, yanking them both over his head at the same time. He did the same with mine and I stood there in my bra watching his eyes rove over my body before crashing his lips down on mine and pushing his tongue deep into my mouth.

This time I unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants down as far as they would go. He gasped at my forwardness but by now I was beyond caring. He lifted my legs to wrap around his waist and held me up easily.

His fingers slipped underneath my skirt and thumbed my underwear gently before growling and ripping it clean in half and away from my legs, "You won't be needing them anyway", he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered and held my breath pulling him closer, "I know that I need you", I whispered back.

"No going back after this", he said suddenly watching my face.

"I know", I smiled and kissed him gently.

He pushed himself deep into me and I gasped at the pain never believing it could be this sore. He whispered in my ear that it would get better but I couldn't quite believe him at that moment.

But gradually, as he moved in and out of me I could feel pain subsiding slightly and pleasure building. I gasped and bit into his neck to deal with the overwhelming feeling building somewhere beneath my gut.

He began moving faster, building his pace up and up until...

He moaned as I arched my back and we reached the end together.

He breathed into my neck, "I love you Granger, I think I always have", and he buried his face in my hair.

I smiled contentedly and then just when I thought things couldn't get any more unrealistic, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, getting closer and closer.

"Malfoy", I breathed, "Someone's coming".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.**

**Okay we are only on chapter six so I don't want to move things too quickly so we have another transitional chapter. This one, ties up some things and perhaps leads the way for the rest of the story so you guys can see where it is going. I won't get a chance to update for another week, going away for the weekend, hence the quick update!**

**Review, enjoy, follow if you like =]**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear, his shaft still deep inside me and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, although now it wasn't in passion but fear.

"Yes, listen", the footsteps were still steadily coming up the tower, as if whoever was walking wasn't in a great rush.

He pulled out of me slowly and I gasped at the sudden loss of contact and slight pain I felt but whether it was physical or emotional pain I couldn't tell.

"Are you alright?" he said looking at me with concern.

"I'll be fine, what will we do?" I asked hurriedly straightening my skirt.

"Hide, it will be easier for me to get whoever it is to push off than it would be for you", he said taking my hand and leading me over to a darkened corner possibly where Flint and Zabini had hidden.

I crouched, wincing as I went down, and tried to stay as quiet as I could while I watched him walk back over to the window, bracing himself for whoever was coming through the door.

I heard it creak open and saw Malfoy's look of surprise, "Flint? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you, before Pansy came to find you, she's following me by the way", he smirked moving to stand in front of Malfoy so I had a nice few of his back.

"His filthy, bastard back", I whispered to myself.

Malfoy sighed, "What is it then, I was busy".

Flint looked around curiously, "Doing what?"

"None of your business", he said harshly, "Hurry up then", he raised an eyebrow.

"She came and told me that Granger overheard the two of you talking about, what happened and I wanted to check something...", He trailed off, almost frightened by what he had to say.

"What?" Malfoy was getting angry now, he really had no patience.

"Well, you said that we had to frighten her and then you cursed us both because you said we went too strong and now Pansy is saying something about you and Granger that I don't like".

Malfoy's back went rigid and his hands balled into fists, I could see what would happen here.

"You are going to listen to that insane bitch? You can see how obsessed she is with me, what am I supposed to do to get her to stay away. She told you I was in love with the mudblood did she?"

I couldn't see properly but I assumed Flint nodded.

"Well I'm not, I told you before, she was starting to follow me and 'figure me out' like I was some sort of project but really she was just infatuated with me. I wanted you to frighten her to keep her away and yes you went a bit farther than I thought you would but then I figured, rather me curse you than Potter and his friends because he has Dumbledore's ear and you know that. It worked though, she has left me alone for the most part and Potter hasn't come near you".

I had to hand it to Malfoy, he could explain his way out of anything.

"Okay, all that I could get once I get my head around it but there is still one part of this that makes no sense to me".

"Make it quick, I can hear her on the stairs", said Malfoy turning away from Flint now and staring out across the grounds.

"When you cursed us, you didn't say any of what you have just said to me, all you said was 'how could you do that to her' and she knows about your mark, do you see how that could jeopardise all of us?"

Malfoy turned on Flint, clearly tired of his probing, "Listen to me Flint, what I say in the heat of the moment is none of your concern and have you seen us get kicked out of school because that is what would happen if she told and she hasn't. Besides she only guessed about the mark, she hasn't seen it in all its glory", he added bitterly.

"Right, well I think Pansy will need a lot more convincing than me", he said, "We good now?"

"As long as you leave well enough alone, from now on if Granger gets any closer and _I _think it is a problem _I _will deal with it", he said, further emphasising the _I _by pointing at his chest.

"No problem man, you got way more problems than I would ever want to deal with. By the way, try to reconcile to Pansy, you will have to marry her soon you know. Your father was talking about a wedding over Christmas, get it over before the war gets worse", he smiled and left and just at that moment Pansy burst through the door.

I was shaking now, a Christmas wedding? At Malfoy Manor? How could he have failed to mention this, and I just...we just...I started breathing heavily.

"DRACO!"

I looked up along with Malfoy to where Pansy had entered dramatically, I shifted myself on the floor my legs beginning to seize up.

"What do you want now?" he said rubbing his face tiredly.

"I wanted to talk to you, because I think it is about time that we got a couple of things straight", she said walking slowly around the room passing very close to where I was crouched. I shrank back even further and I saw Malfoy hold his breath, but she kept moving.

"It is time that you realised where your priorities lie, with me and your family, your real family", she stared at him pointedly.

I wasn't quite sure what she could mean by 'his real family' but I was sure I would find out.

Sure enough, Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and for the first time I saw his dark mark. The skull and snake burned a deep black but I knew that when, and it was when not if, he was summoned it would go black as coal and burn like hell.

"I know who my real family are", he snarled at her, "Don't begin to tell me that I don't know where I stand in this world, it's you who is trying to find your place by marrying into my family".

She took a step back, "Draco", her voice broke, "I love you and I want to be with you no matter what, I would get the mark myself but you know I can't, not until we are married".

"You are not cut out to be a death eater, you are a foul-mouthed, two-faced bitch", he said harshlt striding across the room to square up to her.

"I need to know though, that you are serious and things aren't about to change. I want you to promise me now that when the war does come, you will be able to look that mudblood in the eye and kill her", she said steadily.

Malfoy paused staring at Pansy long and hard, "You really don't get it don't you, I know my place and yes I would be able to do that".

"I think you're lying", she said smugly.

Malfoy roared and grabbed her shoulders pushing her back roughly into the wall, "You don't know anything about me, I signed up for this remember, I'm the one who is branded and I'm the one who has to carry out orders and I will carry them out".

"You've been told to..."

"Shut up", he said suddenly, "Don't talk about what I've been told to do here, anyone could hear".

"It's just us here stupid", she retorted, "You have to keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious that Potter and his idiot friends are planning and your bright idea was to get close to the Granger girl, well let me tell you something. You're getting too close, back off now".

So that was why he was interested, he was using me for information. Part of me felt that I should be hurt but what did I truly expect? He was a death eater, I was close to Harry and really I was a good target. Somehow though, I knew there was far more to it than what she was saying. If he had really wanted to get close to me, he wouldn't have told Flint and Zabini to warn me to stay away. He really had been protecting me because he was getting too close to me.

I let out a very audible breath and Pansy turned suddenly to face where I was hidden.

"Did you hear that?"

Malfoy looked panicked and so he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, pulling her away from my spot and distracting her completely.

She moaned and moved her hands into his hair and I saw him pull her closer, his eyes open searching for my face in the shadows. I shrank back further and dropped my gaze, I couldn't watch this.

"Pansy, not here", I heard the metal of his belt buckle and I started shaking, please no".

"Why not?" she purred, sickeningly.

"I said no", he said moving her away from him.

"Well alright, but only because we will be getting married soon, perhaps we should refrain" she giggled softly, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Do you have a date?" he said his voice sounding strangely strangled.

"Christmas eve", she said smiling, "Two months from today actually, so you have some time to fix your priorities beforehand and remember one day you will have to look her dead in the eye and kill her. Don't get too close".

With that she left, but I couldn't come out straight away.

Malfoy slumped onto the floor underneath the window and he looked so broken that anything I had heard that had made me upset or angry went out the window with the night breeze.

I crawled out and went and slumped down next to him, "Well, that was interesting".

"You should be shouting at me, I said I would kill you, I kissed her, I have to marry her", he shuddered, "I just took your virginity and then I go and fuck it all up, did you see my...?" he watched me tentatively patting his left arm.

"Yes, I saw it", I sighed, "Malfoy, if Harry asked me if I would kill you I would say no because on our side, nobody dies by execution. Voldemort has given you orders you have to follow them out".

"Voldemort didn't give me this order, my father did", he said quietly.

"Your father told you to watch Harry? Did you really only use me?"

"NO", he shouted despairingly, "Please don't think that, I never used you. The truth was, when he told me to watch Harry I was thinking of how it was a great opportunity to get to you that was why I started annoying you the first day of term, I had to get your attention".

I smiled, "You certainly did that".

"And now I have to get married", he put his head in his hands.

"Yea, that kind of puts a spanner in the works doesn't it", I said almost smiling.

"What?" he said looking up.

"Muggle expression, well nobody ever said life was fair did they?" I said still smiling sadly.

"You're taking this better than I thought", he said watching me intently now.

"What is the point in taking it badly, she didn't say anything that surprised me. The only part that really got me was what Flint said to you, you were really angry about what they did to me".

"I've never felt like that about someone, not even Pansy. Protective, angry when someone hurts you in any way and I can't bear watching Fred look at you with such...lust", he shuddered.

I picked myself up from the floor, "I better get back before anyone starts looking for me, you are getting married soon and that is your life, as you said this is your path it is who you are. If we end up duelling in the war, I'll try not to kill you", I smile.

"That isn't funny", he said standing too and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close his mouth hanging above mine, "You don't know what you mean to me, you are so infuriating and annoying but I can't seem to stay away from you".

"I don't want you too, but I can see the pressure this is putting you under and I can't stand it. Just kiss me now and let's pretend nothing will ever change and we will be stuck in this moment forever".

He pressed his lips to mine, softly and sweetly but I could feel the pain behind it. His lips were cold and firm against mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip before it opened to let him in.

His tongue swirled against mine and I felt his arms wrap more tightly around my back. I held his neck in my hand, my other hand pressed lightly against his chest.

The kiss ended all too quickly and he sighed leaning his forehead against my own.

"I have to go now", I whispered pulling myself away from him, feeling empty and alone all at once when he let me go.

I turned to him when I was at the door, "Malfoy, you didn't take my virginity just like you didn't take my heart, I gave it to you", I smiled one last time and as the door closed I saw his face crumple.

Like my heart crumbled into a thousand pieces inside my chest because even though I knew that sooner or later it would end, it didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

**Wasn't this a sad chapter? Fred will be appearing more in the next one when I give him more of a role, since we are going to be building up to the big 'war', well my version anyway. So I think it is time for some more characters to have parts. Anyway, review please. It is disheartening to see so many people following who aren't even leaving one or two words of encouragement! **

**Thanks to all of you who did review; GottaGetBackUp, Jasmineprnc (who has reviewed from the beginning), GoldenPheasant and VAMPIRESEX. Thanks guys =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else. The rest is the genius of J.K Rowling and what a pure legend she is. **

**Okay so more Fred, more angst, more...well just read and review. **

**Chapter Seven**

I could barely remember the walk back to the Gryffindor common room, I'm pretty sure my eyes were too blurred with tears but my feet got me there soundly enough. The first thing and last thing I did was crawl into bed and allow the gaping hole in my heart to expand until it covered my entire body and I could no longer breathe.

My heart was finally shattered, I knew it would happen but now I was no longer sure I could handle it. I wondered how he was doing, his broken face was etched in my mind and every time I closed my eyes I saw it again.

Eventually, though it was still early, sleep found me and I slipped into unconsciousness gratefully. Until I heard the girls coming back up from the common room and their talk wakened me, possibly to a conversation I would rather not have been privy to.

"Then he was like, 'Why are you doing this to me, I hate you and yet you insist on treating me like I'm some sort of prize' and she was like 'Draco, I love you and it has all been arranged, I just owled your parents and mine to let them know the good news', said Lavender.

"She never said that", I heard Parvati's voice murmured in shocked awe.

"She certainly did, I heard it all. They were arguing loud enough anyway for pretty much everyone to hear, apparently he hasn't proposed to her but they are getting married over Christmas, Pug-Face made sure everyone heard that part".

"I can't believe it", said Parvati, I could hear the shock in her voice but I was desperately trying to get back to sleep because I didn't need to relive everything I had already heard once.

"Then he said something I still don't get though", said Lavender thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"He said, 'You don't even know what it is like to really be in love and I do. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love knowing you can never have them back', said Lavender slowly emphasising each word.

"That's weird, since when has he loved anyone more than himself", said Parvati moving over to her bed which was next to mine. Thank goodness I had shut the curtains.

"That is what I was thinking and then I remembered..." she trailed off and even I was waiting for the penny to drop.

"Oh Merlin, potions class...with...he loves Hermione but then what does it mean that he lost her since he never had her", said Parvati.

"That's just it, Hermione has been acting really...off lately almost as if she has been suffering in silence and then those boys attacked her and everyone knows that it had to have been Malfoy that told them to go after her. I mean, the potions thing comes out and suddenly she is attacked by his friends", said Lavender.

"Well, all I saw out of what you just described is how angry Fred was. I mean, he is really funny and all but he looked so angry. I've never seen him like that before", she trailed off leaving me to my miserable thoughts and the realisation that I'd totally forgotten about Fred.

I woke the next day pretty angry if I'm to tell the truth; angry at the world, angry at myself, angry at Malfoy, just plain angry. Today I knew, was not going to be good.

I threw on my school uniform, left my hair loose and untidy around my shoulders and braced my shoulders as if for a fight.

And boy was I itching for a fight.

I encountered nobody on the way down to breakfast, pushing every morsel of the conversation between Lavender and Parvati out of my head.

The Gryffindor table quietened as soon as I walked in however, it seemed as if Parvati and Lavender had had time to make sure everyone heard about Malfoy's argument with Pansy and my implication in it. Well that was my guess anyway.

I sighed extremely annoyed but plonked myself down into the empty space next to Ginny.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" she said innocently even though every eye was turned to look at me. Including the itsby bitsy first year who had no idea how unfair life could be.

"What is everyone talking about?"

"Well, everyone heard about Malfoy and Pansy's fight and how you were involved", she said sheepishly.

"I wasn't involved", I answered.

"After a few people overheard what had happened, Fred went after Malfoy to get the full story", she said still looking at her lap.

"What do you mean get the full story", I said my face going slowly red and my blood ran cold.

"Well, Malfoy told him everything, best you maybe get the story from Fred", she nodded over my shoulder and I turned to see Fred walk into the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and George.

I could no longer feel my legs and in this moment of terror I turned my head toward the Slytherin table, suddenly wanting to see his face; to know that he was there even if we weren't speaking, I needed to know he was there but when I looked, he was absent and I've never felt so alone.

I turned back to Fred as he sat down next to me, "Morning", he said still not smiling so I couldn't gauge the situation.

I decided I would wait to see what he knew before I spoke.

"Are you going to...tell me what is going on?"

"So you probably already know that I had words with Malfoy", he said reaching across to help himself to eggs and bacon with me still trying to discern his mood.

"Yes, yes that I know", I said impatiently waving my hand.

"And he told me everything", he said beginning to eat.

"Which means?"

"That he really is in love with you but he is going to marry Pansy and he tried to get Flint and Zabini to frighten you because he didn't want you to think that anything could happen between the two of you because of what had happened in your potions class that time", Fred said, finally smiling oddly at me.

"He told you all of that?"

"After I persuaded him to talk, yes", said Fred grinning manically now.

"Hold on, persuaded him?" I said my breath catching in my throat.

"Let's just say I dropped him off at the hospital ward when I was done", he said and then something happened, I couldn't believe; he high fived Harry, Ron and George in turn while they all laughed merrily.

I couldn't join in their fun, "Stop", I whispered.

They turned to stare at me incredulously "You can't be serious?" said Harry, "He got him back for what he ordered his cronies to do, you understand that don't you?"

"Yes I do but..." I paused while they watched me, I would have to be very careful of what I said from now on, "I just think it makes you no better than him and you are better than that", I practically whispered the last part.

I mean sure, Malfoy did kind of deserve what had happened but I hadn't wanted anyone to fight my battles for me, least of all Fred. Besides, Fred thought he had the whole story but he really had no idea.

"Oh Hermione, you're always the compassionate one. Don't fret Malfoy gets out today and he isn't likely to tell anyone what happened because then he would have to admit why I did it", Fred shrugged completely oblivious to the battle taking place in my head.

Just at that moment, Pansy walked through the Great Hall doors speaking loudly for everyone to hear, "Poor Draco is very banged up but always so proud wouldn't let me help him or anything and won't even say who it was. But it is really all down to that stupid mudblood. Draco went mad trying to get her to leave him alone but she was completely infatuated, I mean you saw what happened in Potions", she said glaring at me pointedly.

If I'd been gearing for a fight, here was my perfect chance.

I stood slowly, every eye now on my face on which was etched with absolute fury and blind hatred.

I could accept that Malfoy and I could never be together and never mind that he was a death eater, all of that I could somehow get past. But to know that I was actually resigning him to...her was too much to bear.

"Hey, pug face", I roared, my voice sounding completely different.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at me, "What did you say?"

I kept walking towards her, watching her friends pull out there wands and mine do the same but both of us waved them back at the same time. It was as if we both knew that wands were not going to be a part of this fight.

"You heard me, or are you deaf as well as ugly?"

A couple of people gasped but I was nowhere near done.

Pansy shrieked, "Oh the golden girl wants a fight, well come on then smartass, I'll give you a fight. See you forget that I'm part of a stronger pack than you".

I knew she didn't mean Slytherin, "Well Voldemort isn't here to help you with this one", I was now almost directly in her face and I watched her sneer falter when I said Voldemort's name.

"You should learn to stay away from what you don't understand", she said squaring up to me.

"That's the problem, I'm the one who understands more than enough and you know it too", I whispered so only she could hear me.

I was goading her, pure and simple. She knew that I knew about his dark mark and it was more than her life was worth to reveal it to the entire school, all of whom were now poised on the edges of their seats.

"You're a foul little bitch, innocent and naive you've never even had a relationship", she chided smiling.

"What has that to do with anything?" I said breathing deeply now, my hands balled into fists.

"Draco doesn't want you and it's killing you", she laughed shrilly.

Oh if only she knew.

"Why would he want a foul, little bookworm who is too much of a prude to let a real man anywhere near her knickers. You were probably delighted when Flint and Zabini stripped you, it was the closest you're ever going to get to sex".

I saw red then and with a great whoosh my fist came flying out of nowhere and made a deep, resounding crack as it made contact with her nose.

Blood came spurting out down into her mouth, staining her teeth and spattering onto her blouse. Her friends moved forward but she waved them back, "She's mine", she screeched spraying me with her blood.

Her punch, and I have to hand it to her it was a good one, landed smack bang on my right eye and I felt it immediately beginning to swell.

I got one into her stomach winding her and landed another one into her face hearing her teeth crack under my fist gave me a great feeling of triumph.

The last punch thrown before we were separated landed on my lip, splitting it open.

Fred pulled me off her first recruiting the help of George when I was struggling to get free, while she was held back by one or two of her pug-faced friends.

"I'll kill you, you bitch", she screamed at me.

"Not if I kill you first wannabe death eater", I screeched back.

"Enough", came Dumbledore's voice out of nowhere, he stared at us both incredulously.

"What happened?" came a voice from somewhere behind me.

I spun around, which was difficult when I was still encased in Fred and George's arms.

Malfoy stood there looking probably as bad as I did, his arm was in a sling, his left eye was black and puffy while his jaw had a long trail of purple bruises.

I wrenched free of Fred's arms, "Keep your girlfriend in line before I murder her", I spat at him.

"Miss Granger please control yourself, now hospital wing and then my office", he said firmly staring at us both.

"Mr Malfoy you may escort Miss Parkinson if you wish, Mr Weasley you may do the same with Miss Granger", said Dumbledore, "Now walk", he walked behind us the whole way so there was no time to talk not that I had much to say.

Malfoy had gone straight to Pansy and wrapped an arm around her and I felt my throat constrict.

Fred had held my hand which, I was surprised to think, felt oddly comforting. His hands, the complete opposite to Malfoy's, were warm, soft and smooth. Malfoy's were cool to the touch and though the skin was soft they were very firm.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore called all four of us into his office when we had been patched up to the best of Madame Pomfrey's ability.

"Now, I'm not stupid person and I understand teenage hormones as well as anyone so if I'm not mistaken, this disruption leads back to all four of you somehow", he began slowly.

Malfoy and I caught each other's eyes and quickly glanced away but not before Dumbledore had seen us.

"Ah", he said quietly.

I prayed he would say nothing.

"Miss Parkinson, you are to refrain from anymore fist fights. Nobody denies you and Mr Malfoy are a couple and I've heard you are to be married over the Christmas holidays. When that happens, you can do as you please but not while you are still in my school".

"Mr Weasley, while I cannot prove it and Mr Malfoy has said nothing to confirm it, you too would be advised to keep your fists to yourself lest it lead you into some bigger trouble", he nodded at Fred kindly while I pondered the meaning of his words.

"Now, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy I would like to speak to the two of you alone please", he signalled Pansy and Fred to leave which they did although begrudgingly.

Pansy kissedMalfoy and he shrugged her off.

"I'll wait for you", said Fred, I saw Malfoy roll his eyes behind Fred's head.

Once the door was safely shut behind them Dumbledore turned to Malfoy.

"Given what happened in the potions class, Professor Snape filled me in, perhaps it is time to allow Miss Granger, more credit than you have thus far given her", he said quietly.

Malfoy looked pained, "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid though, this was the point of trying to protect her by scaring her off Sir", his face fell.

"Unfortunately, your attempts to protect her, have led her back to you again and again", he said kindly, "It is time you shared your secret with someone on our side".

Malfoy nodded just as I spoke up, "Please someone tell me what is going on".

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly while Malfoy turned to face me, "I'm working with Dumbledore and Snape", he said slowly.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"I'm not a real death eater all of it is a cover, I'm actually a member of the Order of the Phoenix, perhaps you've heard of it?"

**What did you all think? Finally things are starting to move, there isn't actually too much longer to go in this story so I figured time to get the ball really rolling J Review, enjoy!**

**PurelyPoison **

**p.s thanks to fediva for your inspiring review, really made my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit more of an explanation chapter with a nice cliff-hanger for all of you. The action and violence may be a bit overwhelming for some people in the next few chapters so I'm trying to temper it a bit with this one. Plus, this allows the story more substance and gives me some more obstacles to work around and keep you all interested. Read, review and enjoy!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Eight**

Several minutes had passed and as far as I could tell, Malfoy's words still reverberated around the room, "I'm working with Dumbledore and Snape...Order of the Phoenix...Maybe you've heard of it".

It was a lot to take in, I covered my eyes with my hands, "Say it just one more time", I said.

"Maybe you should sit down Granger?" said Malfoy, his hands resting on my shoulders and steering me to a chair, "I know it's a lot to take in, but doesn't it add up?"

I had to admit that it did. His weird mood swings, his constant need to keep me at a distance and his repeated failure to do so because he deep down he needed me to know what was going on.

"So you aren't a death eater?" I said finally.

"No, at least not in the eyes of those in the Order, do you know...?"

"I know what it is, my best friend is Harry Potter remember", I said impatiently.

"Oh yea", he replied bitterly, "Potter who always has friends to help him, you cannot breathe a word about this to him, it's easier if he thinks I'm the enemy".

"So, you've had to do this all on your own, without anyone knowing?"

He nodded his reply before collapsing in the chair opposite me; clearly this was a lot for him to take in. His principles since he was a little boy had taken an extreme turn, suddenly he was no longer the Malfoy he had always been he was somebody to be admired for the sacrifice he was making.

He was turning his back on everything he had been taught to be; pureblood ideals, his family and the death eaters.

His conversation with Pansy returned to me, "I know who my real family are", he hadn't meant Voldemort.

"Is there anything else I need to know, apart from the obvious 'I can't tell anyone' thing?" I said looking first at him and then at Dumbledore.

"My mark has started to hurt recently, things are getting closer and starting to move faster...the war is coming more quickly than we anticipated and I will need to marry Pansy because if I don't the suspicion will be too much. It is supposedly what I have always wanted", he smiled sadly.

"That part I understand, you can't change who you always were just because you have changed sides, but..."

"It will come out eventually?" he finished for me, "Yes it will, but I'm trying to prevent it from happening until the last moment, until the final battle when Voldemort and my family can see which side I'm loyal to".

"What made you change?" I whispered.

"It started about a year ago, when things began to get worse and worse and suddenly Voldemort was using my house as a meeting place and I saw firsthand the extent of things I would have to do. I spoke to Dumbledore a few days later, I just couldn't cope but I couldn't turn the way I wanted to. I wanted to leave completely but Dumbledore assured me it wasn't possible. I had to take the mark and the oath to the dark side so that I could become a valuable spy. When I found out Snape was in on it to, it made it slightly easier but then I realised I had feelings for you".

I lowered my eyes; it felt almost too personal to be staring at him while he revealed everything to me.

"That made it harder but you gave me a reason to fight for the side of the Order rather than the Dark side and then when Pansy told me I would have to look you in the eye one day and kill you, I realised even more what I was fighting for. I was fighting for a chance to be with you, in a world that won't scorn my decision to be with you because you are muggle born".

I said nothing for several minutes, slowly realising the inevitable, "Does this not make me your weakness?"

Dumbledore finally spoke, "This is why Mr Malfoy has been trying to protect you Miss Granger because yes you are his weakness and if anyone finds out, you can and will be used against him, we have to prevent that from happening".

"You mean, if I get captured we're screwed", I grimaced.

"To use your word, screwed yes but beaten no, we just have to be more vigilant but now that you know what is going on, you can help with this. Never leave the safety of your friends and Mr Malfoy has informed me of Mr Wealsey's fondness for you, perhaps it should be a path you could pursue, it would keep you safe in the confines of the Weasley family and they protect their own".

I nodded; it seemed like the right idea to keep me safe. "Who will protect you though?" I gestured to Malfoy.

"I can look after myself", he said.

"I want to make the unbreakable vow", I said suddenly, surprised at my own declaration my eyes widened.

"You...what?" said Malfoy staring at me incredulously.

"I want to make the vow, make me promise not to reveal what has happened here, make me swear my loyalty to Malfoy no matter what sacrifices I have to make, I want to prove to you that I am completely on your side, even if you want to hate me in the process which I'm assuming you still do, despite being in lo...", I said.

"Don't say that word, too many people say it and it really means nothing", he interrupted glaring at me.

"Fine, but remember however much you hate me. I hate you more for making me feel like I have to do this", I answered.

Dumbledore spoke up as I knew he would, "I cannot perform this task even if you are both of age but I understand your desire for this so I will summon Professor Snape".

His allowance surprised me but we were both seventeen and as long as it was something I wanted, he couldn't really disallow me plus I was sure he understood that I knew exactly what I was doing.

We sat in silence waiting for his arrival, the grandfather clock ticked by slowly and I smiled at its muggle familiarity. I could see the look on Malfoy's face meant he was facing an internal battle, he didn't want to allow me to do this but I knew that he would feel secure knowing I was completely on his side no matter what came to pass between us.

Snape burst through the door startling us out of our reverie, his black cloak billowed behind him and he retained the look of pure menace on his face.

"So, I was wondering when it would all finally come out. You haven't shut up about Miss Granger in the last few weeks; I was hoping the Amorentium potion incident would silence you".

I realised with a jolt he had done it on purpose, to embarrass Malfoy into keeping quiet about his feelings for me, but the revelation that it had brought had backfired. He hadn't expected Malfoy to actually be in love with me, not that he had ever admitted it out loud.

"Why am I here?"

"Miss Granger has requested the unbreakable vow, to prove her fealty to Mr Malfoy and the cause", said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

Snape sneered, "Why would I agree to grant this?"

"Because you too understand what it is to love someone while never being able to declare it", said Dumbledore sternly, "Mr Malfoy has found Miss Granger to be someone he can trust with his secret and she seems to accepts him for it".

Snape didn't move and Malfoy looked at me with his eyebrows raised, I shrugged back at him. I had no idea what was going on.

"Fine", he said barely moving his mouth, "Join hands".

I moved across to Malfoy and took his hand in mine "I can do this", I whispered.

He looked pained but he didn't try to dissuade me, "If you say so", he retorted, still the arrogant boy at heart.

"Do you Hermione Granger promise to never reveal what has passed here today to another living soul no matter what the cost", began Snape.

"I do", I said watching the red and black thread bind around our hands.

"Will you swear to remain loyal to Draco Malfoy and his cause no matter what sacrifices you have to make?"

"I will", I said.

Then he said something none of us expected and it caused a cry of outrage from Dumbledore and a look of fury from Malfoy but I was unfazed and answered before thinking.

"Do you pledge to sacrifice your own life for Draco Malfoy's if you have to?"

"I do", I said solemnly.

"Then by these words I make this vow", said Snape and the final bind entwined our hands and our souls forever.

We broke apart, "How could you say that?" screamed Malfoy, "How could you ask her to do that for me?"

"I had to know she was serious", said Snape shrugging.

"By making her essentially give up her own life for me", roared Malfoy, "You asked her to die for me if she has to, if we get found out..."

"Then you kill me and everyone goes right back to thinking that you are a loyal death eater, I will sacrifice my life in order to save yours, I know that now", I said quietly, I had figured out exactly what Snape had meant when he had said those words.

Dumbledore said nothing during this exchange, like me he probably figured what was the point since it had happened and there was nothing we could do to make it go away.

"Are you being thick?" Malfoy turned on me.

"No, I'm seeing clearly! If this is to work, if I'm to be on your side then I have to do it wholeheartedly. I would give up my life for Harry if I had to and you are fighting for the same thing he is albeit from very different vantage points", I nearly screamed at him in frustration.

"Then, Granger, you need to understand one thing about all of this. We. will. never. happen. in. a. million. years", he said emphasising each word.

"You just said that you wanted to fight for a world that wouldn't scorn your decision to be with me", I yelled at him.

"We will be found out Granger, it will happen. Do you think either of us will live long enough to actually be together?", he was screaming at me now, gesticulating widly before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"You just signed your own death warrant, it was never a case of 'if' you have to die for me, it was always going to be a case of 'when'", he finished bitterly.

"Well, it is too late for this now, I'm in on your secret and you better keep me informed. Since we are already doomed as you say, then I'm going downstairs to Fred. Like Dumbledore said, they will keep me safe. Even if I have to _marry_ him to avoid suspicion", I said placing extreme force on the word marry so that he would remember what he would be doing come Christmas eve.

I turned to Dumbledore, moving towards the door, "Please keep me informed with anything that changes or goes on, if I'm to be privy to what is happening you all better keep it that way. We made a vow and I promised to love you no matter what and if war is getting closer, I should be ready". With that I left the room, made my way down the staircase and choked back the tears threatening to fall, I had to make myself stop loving him, it would be the only thing that could save me.

Fred and Pansy, loyal to the last, were waiting at the bottom.

"Did Dumbledore punish you then?" said Pansy.

I looked at her with surprise; I had completely forgotten that I'd been up there for fighting with her in the first place. All the fight and anger seemed to have seeped out of me.

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, I think I forgot to say it to you", I said to her kindly ignoring her look of shock, she would get enough of a shock when Malfoy revealed to her he had never been on her side.

I took Fred's hand, "Time for me to focus on what really matters", and although it was the last thing in the world I felt like doing, I smiled at him.

Pansy turned to me, "You wait Mudblood this is far from over for you yet".

I turned my back on her and walked away with Fred assuming her comment to be an empty threat.

I had no idea, in that moment, how much I had underestimated Pansy, Flint and Zabini. I had no idea that they were far more astute than I gave them credit for but even more unfortunately, I had absolutely no idea that their wedding present to Malfoy was to be me.

**Was that a good cliff-hanger? Please say yes, I'm sorry if you were bored. Get prepared for some violence, kidnapping and maybe a steamy sex session in the next two chapters...**

**PurelyPoison**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you read Chapter Eight before Tuesday 20****th****, read it again because I changed some things, sorry for the confusion!**

**WARNING: Graphic sex scene coming in this chapter.**

**Next chapter will contain violence and dark themes, plus some torture.**

**Read and Review please! Seeing how many people are following vs reviews is actually very discouraging!**

**Also I listened to 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem and Rihanna for this chapter if you need to get in the mood ;)**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Nine**

"So, what is the verdict? Guilty or not guilty?" Fred grinned down at me, our hands still entwined but suddenly behaving like this was meant to be was far harder than I had anticipated. Several minutes ago, in the safe confines of Dumbledore's office, this had all been just an elaborate plan to ensure my safety and to avoid suspicion.

Now I felt like a big, massive liar.

Which, I suppose, I was.

"Well, guilty yes but punished no. I think Dumbledore didn't see the point", I finished lamely.

"Why did he want to just talk to the two of you though?" said Fred thoughtfully.

"I think he knows that Pansy and I's fight was really to do with all the rumours going around about Malfoy and myself and he wanted us to set the record straight", I said continuing to walk all the while gripping Fred's hand tighter and tighter.

"And did you?"

"Well, Malfoy pulled his usual 'she's been obsessed with me from the start routine' and then Dumbledore called Snape to see what had really happened in the Potions class and of course Snape lied and said that nothing had happened but I'd been bothering Malfoy to the point of making Pansy incredibly jealous", I felt the lies roll off my tongue naturally and I inwardly screamed at Fred not to believe me.

But he did, and so easily too.

"Malfoy and Parkinson are welcome to each other, you're so much better than her and if he really is in love with you, then an eternity of that Pug-Face twit will be excruciating for...OWW", said Fred pulling the hand I had squeezed a little too hard from my grasp out of shock.

"I'm sorry, I...I was thinking about how the exams are so close and I haven't even started studying", I lied again, cursing myself for allowing my emotions to take a hold of me.

I gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek before heading off to the Gryffindor dorm to collect my bag but before I could even get that far, here was a face I knew I would have to deal with eventually.

"Ron", I said startled that he was waiting for me at the head of the Grand Staircase.

"So you're going out with Fred now", he said his voice low and I guessed he was going for menacing but really it just came out a bit cartoon-like.

"We haven't defined anything but it seems like it could be heading that way", I smiled warmly at him and continued walking towards the Common Room.

"Well, I thought that since you had stopped patrolling with Malfoy something had happened between the two of you, you know we never really talked about what happened in Potions", he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I froze in my place, my back still to him.

"You know that after I got attacked Dumbledore relieved me of Prefect duties for the rest of the semester and we don't talk about what happened in Potions because there is nothing to talk about", I said firmly, keeping my back turned so I wouldn't have to see his face which I was sure I would slap.

"I'm starting to think there was more to it, I mean you go all weird not eating and barely talking, glancing at Slytherin table every second you get the chance, then you're attacked by Malfoy's friends, then you get into a fight with his girlfriend, really Hermione what is going on?" he stepped in front of me now blocking my path.

"Nothing is going on, since when have you watched me this closely?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

He had the grace to look uncomfortable, "Lavender said..."

I laughed bitterly, "Please tell me what that genius said, I'm positively dying to hear about it".

He scowled but continued, "She said she heard you moaning in your sleep, something along the lines of _Draco...please...don't stop_".

I felt my blood run cold and I struggled to keep the composure on my face so I laughed, "And you believed her?"

He looked confused now so he shrugged, "She isn't a liar", he said.

_Not like me_, I thought.

"I'm sure she isn't, but don't you think she could just be trying to make you jealous? We do have history, everyone knows it and they expected us to get together and we didn't but she has to compete with that idea", I said patting his arm for reassurance and trying to get as much distance as I could between his mind and the Malfoy idea.

"But why would she use Malfoy to get me jealous?"

"Because of what happened in Potions, think about it Ron", I marvelled at my perfect lying skills at making him believe me so easily and then I figured it wasn't that much of a compliment; he wasn't exactly the brightest person I'd ever met.

He nodded, his face breaking into a smile, "What would I do without you Hermione", he pulled me into a bear hug and I smiled. It had been a long time since he had hugged me like this.

"How sentimental", came a sneering voice from behind me.

We broke apart and turned to see Malfoy heading up the stairs, he had obviously just come out of Dumbledore's office.

"Shove off Malfoy, you wouldn't know what it's like to have real friends", said Ron.

I said nothing, keeping my eyes trained on the floor, frightened that if I looked up and saw his face I would collapse.

How was I supposed to fall out of love with a boy who haunted my footsteps?

"Oh you're right Weaselby, I wouldn't because I don't have friends I have loyal followers", he smirked at the two of us, "What a handsome couple you do make".

I watched his eyes for any sign of jealousy or hurt in those beautiful silver eyes, but all I saw was pure anger.

"Come on Ron, he isn't worth it", I said pulling Ron away from him.

"Careful Granger, I might just get Pansy to blacken the other eye", he yelled after me.

"And I might just ask Fred, my _boyfriend, _to break both of your arms next time", I roared over my shoulder not turning to see the impact of the word boyfriend on his ears.

Ron was laughing, "When did you turn into a fighter as a matter of fact?" he said gesturing my still bruised face.

I laughed with him, "She was annoying me", I answered.

We walked into the common room and I saw Harry, Ginny and George playing exploding snap while Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan argued over a game of Wizard's Cheese. The fire roared with delight and the room was cosy and bright. I smiled, this was really where I belonged but then my smile faltered, if this was where I belonged then why did I want to be anywhere but here.

I picked up my book bag from the armchair next to the fire where I had left it this morning, "I'm going to the library, we have only a few more weeks until the exams and I haven't even started studying", I told the group, "I'll see you guys later, if you see Fred you can tell him where I am", I smiled.

"Oh are you guys finally together?", squealed Lavender as she came over and pounced onto Ron.

"Something like that", I smiled and left the room, suddenly feeling very alone.

The library was half-empty for which I was thankful and I found a nice nook at the back near the restricted section.

I settled down to work, glad for some distraction and that is exactly what the next three hours provided while I studied in absolute peace.

The library grew darker and as even more students got up and left for dinner, I decided to skip dinner and continue on in this solitary bliss. I could always get something from the kitchen later if I needed it and no doubt Fred would keep me something.

About half-way through an essay about Animagi, I realised I may need some more information.

The restricted section was wonderful for this kind of thing, especially when I wanted more detailed descriptions.

I found the shelf I was looking for right at the back, knowing this was where some students came to make-out since it was perfectly out of sight of Madam Pince's desk, thankfully it was empty.

I pulled several books down from the top shelf and flicked through them looking for anything that could help when I felt cool breath on my neck.

"Can't say I liked what I saw today", I melted inside when he spoke, his voice cold and as hard as ice made me shiver all over.

"I don't think you quite understand that you are mine, you belong to me", he said his fingers brushing the hair away from the nape of my neck, his other hand resting on my waist.

"I don't belong to anyone", I answered breathlessly.

"Oh but I think you do", his head lowered until I could feel his breath on my earlobe which he then flicked with his tongue.

I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

"I think you are mine", he said his fingers deftly tracing my collarbone before moving to cup my throat.

"Does it frighten you that I could strangle you right here and nobody would even hear you", his grip tightened but I wasn't afraid, I was aroused.

"You wouldn't do that to me", I whispered.

He pulled my neck back until my head was resting against his shoulder and pushed me into the bookcase so that I could feel his body pressing against my own.

"I don't think I would, not today anyway", he trailed kisses down my neck and around my jaw. I was trapped underneath him but somehow I found I didn't care. I lifted my hand and reached behind my head, tangling it into his messy blond hair.

He shoved himself harder into me and I could feel his erection growing and growing, bursting to be free of his trousers.

Suddenly, before I could draw breath he had turned me to face him, holding my head up by the throat so that I had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"You will never be Fred's", he growled, "You will always be mine, say it", his hand clenched tightly but I was unafraid.

"Make me", I replied, surprised at my boldness.

His hands clasped firmly around my buttocks as he lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist just to keep myself from falling and I felt his manhood pressed against me.

I moaned again.

He held me in place by keeping me firmly pushed against the bookcase with one hand, while the other started to explore.

He moved slowly up my thigh and under my skirt, fingering the underwear he found there.

"Say it", he said rubbing my inner thigh.

I shook my head, my back arching so my hips ground into his.

This time, he groaned, "Now, now Granger, this isn't about me".

His fingers pulled aside my underwear and he gently rubbed my core with his thumb, I bucked slightly and as the pressure from his thumb grew I started grinding my hips faster and faster.

He slipped a finger inside and I bit and sucked his neck to keep from screaming.

"Say it", he said.

"I'm yours", I gasped.

"Say 'I'm yours Draco'", he said through clenched teeth as his finger pounded furiously.

"I'm going to...", I gasped.

"Not until you say it", he slowed down.

I whimpered.

"Say it", he said speeding up again.

"I'm yours Draco", I was about to scream as my orgasm sent me over the edge but he crashed his lips onto mine, forcing his tongue deep into my mouth.

I was shaking from the orgasm but even as he removed his finger, he never stopped.

I grabbed his head and held him there while I could still feel his erection, hard as ever, as he ground his hips into mine.

I bucked against them and only then did he move away and let me down, cupping my face in his hands.

I placed my hands on his hips, brushing against his penis as I did so, he moaned into my mouth.

He pulled his lips away from mine and stared down at me, I was flushed from the orgasm and still shaking, my lips were swollen and pink from his ferocious kissing.

He grabbed my throat again and pushed me back against the wall roughly.

I gasped at the sudden change in his features.

"You _are_ mine, don't forget it", he growled.

"I won't", I breathed.

"I know, because I won't let you", he said, "Anytime I think you're forgetting, you'll know about it".

He gave me one last look and turned to go.

"Malfoy?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just tell me...are you...?" I pleaded with him silently.

"I've always been yours Granger, but like you I don't have to be happy about it", he smiled that arrogant smile I knew so well and with that he turned on his heel and I was left alone.

...

"Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione?" Fred waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my reverie, angry that he had interrupted my day-dream which had taken me right back to a certain aisle in the restricted section of the library.

"What is it?" I tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Harry was talking to you?" laughed Ginny.

"Exams tomorrow Hermione, are you ready for them?" he repeated his question slowly grinning at me.

"Of course I am", I answered turning back to my breakfast, "Are you?"

It had been three weeks since my encounter with Malfoy in the library and truth be told, I couldn't stop thinking about it, that boy would be the death of me possibly quite literally.

"Ugh, I'm trying to eat", said Ginny suddenly.

I followed her gaze across to the Slyterin table where Malfoy and Pansy were draped around each other, going at a very public display of tonsil tennis.

I grimaced, it still hurt even if I knew it was fake. What if she was a better kisser?

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it I turned to Ron and Lavender, Harry and Ginny and Fred, "Well guys, there are three couples here I think we could give them a run for their money", I laughed.

Ginny grimaced, "I don't need to see Fred and Ron making out with people".

"That is why you keep your eyes closed Gin", I answered pulling Fred towards me and pressing my lips against his.

Surprisingly, he was a very good kisser. His mouth was tender and soft, not like Malfoy's cold and firm one.

I knew the others had joined in when everyone started cheering and whistling at us, pulling all attention away from Slytherin table.

After several seconds, I pulled away from Fred to see the others had all pulled away and our eyes immediately went to Draco and Pansy who were both looking at us with disgust. We laughed and cheered each other and just before I looked away, I caught Malfoy's eye.

Perhaps I was in for another round of 'Remember you're mine' later.

I smiled inwardly and then immediately felt guilt for using Fred but I pushed the thought away.

...

Unfortunately, I didn't see Malfoy for the next week and a half while the exams were going on, they took us right up to a few days before Christmas Eve.

I watched as Malfoy grew steadily more frustrated with Pansy and their arguments and flaming rows became more and more public as he struggled to maintain his composure until they had privacy.

I got caught in the middle of one, about two days before Christmas Eve and I think that this time it sealed my fate for what Pansy, Flint and Zabini would do to me.

"Will you just leave me alone for five minutes!" he roared causing several people to look up from where they were sitting having breakfast enjoying the last day before we were all to leave for home for Christmas. I had decided to join Fred at the burrow this year, heaven knew I needed a busy house to forget about the past few months and the Weasley's bustling house was the best place for that.

"Draco, you still haven't finalised the guest list yet and the wedding is in two days", she screeched at him and I dropped my porridge spoon as the deafening shrill burst my eardrums.

"I don't want to finalise, you've already sent out the invitations to a bunch of people I don't know and have never heard of", he shouted at her.

I saw him grab her arm and attempt to lead her out of the Great Hall which led them directly in front of the Gryffindor table; his back to us so that all we could see was her pug-face scrunched up and contorted in frustration.

"I will not be silenced", she roared pulling away from him.

He grabbed his wand, "Then I'll shut you up", he waved it and shouted "Capisculas" and I watched as a long gag suddenly covered her mouth, she narrowed her eyes but raised her wand anyway.

"He forgot about non-verbal spells, she's an expert", whispered Fred to me.

Sure enough she sent a jet of red light at him which I recognised as Stupefy, right before it missed him and hit me right in the chest, sending me flying from the Gryffindor table and smacking into the stone wall of the hall.

Malfoy roared running over to my crumpled body, "You stupid bitch look what you did, Granger...are you okay?"

He lifted me up and held me in his arms before realising just how this might look to everyone else, "What?" he shouted at the room, "Haven't you ever seen a bit of compassion?"

It was Flint who got up from the Slytherin table, undid the curse on Pansy and walked over to Malfoy,

"Mate, she's a mudblood, leave her to her friends", he said quietly, "You're making a scene".

Malfoy recovered himself before letting me slide back down to the floor gently.

"Potter, get her to Madam Pomfrey will you", he sneered at Harry before turning back to me, "I'm sorry".

"You're sorry!" screamed Pansy, "Sorry I hit a mudblood?"

"No, I'm sorry you missed me", he glowered at her before walking stiffly out of the Great Hall, every eye watching him go.

He had just revealed far too much and he knew it.

What neither of us guessed, was how much Pansy had really figured out and how what had just passed between us had possibly led me into more danger than either of us could have anticipated.

**Are you getting excited? Prepare for torture, dungeon scenes, more sex and perhaps a lot more violence. **

**Review please!**

**PurelyPoison**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**This chapter is one of my favs even though it is only a kind of filler chapter. Beware of graphic violence, torture and sex in the next chapter.**

**Things are finally kicking off eh?**

**PP**

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you coming yet Hermione?" shouted an exasperated Ginny from the bottom of the Girls Dorm staircase.

"I'm just getting the last few things", I screamed back getting annoyed at her constant rushing, we had plenty of time after all. I was looking forward to spending Christmas with the Weasley's because I knew with absolute certainty that it would take my mind off everything; off Malfoy, off his stupid wedding and even off this impending war. Their house was always so busy and cheerful no matter what the circumstances.

The only part of the visit that was bothering me was my seeming relationship with Fred, since Pansy had accidentally stupefied me, he had been constantly at my side and even though it had only been two days ago that was a long time to spend in one person's company. I was convinced that everyone, especially Mrs Weasley, was bound to find out that my true feelings did not lie with Fred but with someone a lot more unsavoury in their eyes.

I shook my head; no I wouldn't think about him right now.

With a short snap, I closed the lid of my trunk and took one last glance around the room making sure I had everything I would need. I had already changed out of my uniform into a black pinafore dress and boots and had taken extra care with my appearance given the occasion. Dinner was to be a nice affair tomorrow night, it being Christmas Eve.

I heard Ginny harrumph once more, "I'm coming now Gin", I shouted down the stairs.

Fred. George, Harry and Ron were waiting for us impatiently in the Common Room.

"You took your time?" said Ron staring at me pointedly, "What on earth were you doing?"

"Shut it ickle Ronnikins, Christmas hasn't even started and you're grumbling already", said George smacking him on the back.

"You look lovely", said Fred blushing as he spoke.

I smiled at him warmly, feeling the full force of his compliment and the little glow that goes along with somebody saying something nice, but I felt no flutter and my heart stayed at the steady, calm pace it always did.

"Let's go then shall we?" said Ginny tugging Harry by the arm towards the door.

The Great Hall was absolutely packed with students milling around waiting for the carriages and the air was electric with the promise of going home for Christmas in the air.

I found myself looking for that platinum blonde head I had come to know so well only to scold myself because I knew he wasn't there, he had gone earlier today with Pansy to prepare for his nuptials tomorrow. So much for not thinking about him.

"Are you alright? You look a little anxious?" said Fred putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine", I replied pulling my gaze back to the group and noticing Ron glaring at me as I did so, so he was still keeping an eye on me. I'd have to remember that.

"GRANGER", barked a voice from behind me startling not only my group but also several other students who twirled around to look.

I saw Marcus Flint lolloping towards me with that disgusting leer of his.

"What?" I replied haughtily.

"McGonagall wants to see you in her office, now", he said slowly catching the eye of each individual before coming to a rest on me.

"Right now? But the carriages are about to leave?" I said confusedly.

"She said to tell you that there is only one set of carriages coming at the moment and you can get another one because it is urgent, apparently", he sneered seemingly annoyed that he'd had to give a message to me.

"Oh, alright", I turned to Fred and the others, "I'll meet you on the train, don't worry I'll find you", I smiled at them; "Bring my trunk won't you".

Fred watched Flint distrustingly, "Are you walking her to the office?"

"As if, I've better things to do", and with that Flint sauntered off towards the front door where his trunk was waiting for him.

I felt a little relieved, I didn't need him coming with me.

"Shall I come with you?" said Fred.

"Certainly not Fred, you know what McGonagall is like if she only needs to talk to me", I smiled, "I'll see you guys on the train".

The carriages began to pull up outside and I motioned them to go on without me before turning my back and heading towards her office.

It never once occurred to me that her needing to see me right before I was about to leave was odd at all, nor that I had actually seen her this morning and all she had said was "Have a good Christmas Miss Granger" with that thick Scottish accent of hers.

If any of this had crossed my mind, I might have at least had my wand in my hand but no, I had it tucked safely in the pocket of my dress. So when someone shoved a black hood over my head that made everything go dark, all I could do was scold myself for being so naive...and scream of course.

And boy, did I scream.

I shouted profanities, I kicked, I flailed my arms but then I had no choice but to go perfectly still, Petrificus Totalis will do that to you every time.

"Holy fuck, she really can kick", said one harsh voice that I recognised with a feeling of dread as Blaise Zabini.

"If you had performed the spell first before shoving the bag on her head it would have been easier you twat", came a slick almost oily voice that sounded a lot like Theodore Nott.

By now, they have manoeuvred me so one was carrying my legs and the other my head. I had no idea where we were going and my heart was beginning to pound faster and faster as I realised that Flint had tricked me and now I was in a terrible mess.

Fred and the others wouldn't worry about me until after the train had started to move and by then it would be much too late.

"So, tell me again what the plan is?" said Nott quietly.

"Stop asking fucking questions and don't think you can trick me into telling you anything. You've been told, we are talking little miss mudblood here and depositing her in the Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement, what happens to her after that is _absolutely nothing to do with you_", growled Zabini, slowly emphasising the last words.

"Well, I still think Pansy could have told me the rest", he replied angrily.

"She told you enough as it is, remember you do this and we will put you forward to get the dark mark, that was the deal".

So, Nott wanted to become a death eater...well that didn't surprise me. But the part about Pansy did, I mean I knew she hated me but what could she possibly do to me now? Perhaps this kidnapping was all about frightening me, if kidnapping was what this was. It could just be all an act to scare me half to death, I had to admit it was working though.

"Here, put her here, wait until I get the room to appear", said Zabini setting my legs down gently.

Nott, however, dropped me.

"Don't fucking do that, I told you she has to be in one piece and now you have definitely given her a bruise", I heard a short _thwack_ and a quick, muttered apology.

I knew as I heard Zabini's footsteps slowly get farther away and then slowly come closer, that he was walking up and down the corridor. We were at the entrance to the room of requirement.

"Alright, come on", he said finally picking me up again.

I could see nothing but I knew enough to be able to tell that we were in the junk room of the room of requirement, the one where you can leave behind anything and only you know where it is. And from the curses streaming from their mouths and the constant smacking into various objects, I could tell it was full to the brim.

"Here it is, put her in head first, it's the first thing Pansy wants to be able to see", said Zabini.

I heard the slow, wooden creak of a door that hasn't been used in a very long time and as I was forced roughly into it, I could smell damp and mustiness.

"Are you going with her?" said Nott.

"Yep", said Zabini, "How else am I going to get to Malfoy Manor?"

My heart jumped into my throat, no surely anywhere but there.

What had been fear in my heart before he uttered these words suddenly turned into pure terror as Zabini climbed in beside me. I had no idea what awaited me there but I was fairly certain Malfoy knew nothing about it. It seemed, everything was finally catching up with me and I was drowning in the cold, icy feeling clutching my chest.

"Right Nott, since you aren't invited to the wedding, close the door, say the spell and bugger off. Remember we can get you the dark mark but we can also tell the Dark Lord you are a blood traitor".

"You wouldn't dare", said Nott scathingly.

"Try any funny business and find out for yourself, be a good boy now" Zabini said and even I could hear the smile in his voice.

The door swung shut and nothing happened for several seconds and for awhile I thought that, here in the darkness it had all been an awful nightmare and I was actually in my dorm.

However, Zabini's steady breathing made me think otherwise and all of a sudden I could a massive swooping sensation in my stomach as if I had been in an elevator and it had plummeted several stories.

It stopped as quickly as it had come but I knew I was somewhere else, I could feel it.

The door swung open, "Did it work?" said Zabini quietly.

"It worked, oh well done darling", came a voice from the other side that I recognised as Pansy's.

My face contorted in anger and I realised with a jolt that the Petrificus Totalus had worn off a long time ago but terror had kept my limbs locked and me unable to move or make a sound.

Perhaps, for the time being it was better to remain that way.

Zabini climbed out over me, "That was really weird. Flint said it would be though from the time he was shoved into it by those identical Weasley bastards, although it was broken when they did it".

"Is she unscathed?"

"I'd say so".

With that, the black hood was lifted from my hand and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I needn't have bothered though, we were in some sort of dungeon which was already pitch black save for the light of Pansy's wand.

"Did you take her wand off of her?" said Pansy peering down into my face as I opened one eye tentatively.

"Oops", said Zabini smiling.

Pansy rolled her eyes and began probing around my dress.

"Here it is, I'll keep it safe", she winked at me.

I found my voice just by looking at her repugnant face, "What are you going to do?" I had been scared my voice would reveal how much I was trembling inside but it didn't. It remained calm and steady, almost as if it was separate from my racing heart.

"You'll find out tomorrow, it's a surprise. Anyway, come on Zabini I don't need her right now. Leave her here and we will fetch her tomorrow after the wedding", she moved towards the Vanishing Cabinet and securely locked the doors, "Such a clever witch may find her way back to Hogwarts, can't risk that".

"The wedding is at six by the way, you can stay here until I need you thinking about how you lost him to me, magical weddings are far more binding than those flimsy muggle contracts you draw up".

She moved towards the door, taking with her the only light source so I couldn't even take stock of my surroundings.

"Mudbloods don't win the hearts of purebloods Granger, STUPEFY!"

And with that, I was released into the black safety of my mind.

I can't tell you how much time really passed but if I could hazard a guess, I'd probably say...about...24 hours...give or take...a day...a month...a year...?

It's a funny thing to be left alone in the dark, with nothing but the voices in your head. Sometimes it becomes a bit unsettling and I scream for a little while but I know nothing and nobody will hear me.

If the stories I've heard are true, underneath the floorboards in Malfoy Manor are dungeon cells, perhaps more than a dozen, perhaps only one. These cells are specifically designed to house those people who chose non-conformity and non-compliance with the Dark Lord and his followers.

If the rest of the stories are true, very few people get out alive once Voldemort has seen them.

However, I was hoping and wishing that Voldemort wouldn't be interested in something as mild as teenage jealousy.

The only time it could become an issue is if Pansy or indeed someone actually close to him has told him of my infatuation with the pure-blood Draco Malfoy.

I've been thinking of him a lot since I recovered from being stupefied, once I was able to crawl to the wall and hunch against it that is so much for getting away from him. Astonishingly, knowing he was close was enough to settle my breathing back to normal.

I think of his hair, his lips, and his occasional smile and of course that never-ending smirk that seemed to just always be present.

So you have no idea, how much I wanted to die when I realised I was here for some sick joke. I was here because I had a part to play in this wedding...a part concocted by Pansy and no doubt supported by Malfoy's parents.

I wished in those moments I could tell Malfoy exactly what he meant to me. I wished I could tell Harry and Ron how valuable and precious their friendship had been and I wished, no more than wished, I begged that I could be able to tell Fred the truth.

All of it, every single last bit.

I wished I could tell him, that he meant a lot to me and that he had taught me not to take life too seriously.

But most of all I wanted to tell Malfoy that he was everything to me.

So, when the dungeon door finally did open and another black hood was placed over my head, I promised myself that if I ever got out of this, there would be no more tears, I would become a fighter the way I was meant to be and I would tell everyone the truth.

I was brought out by unfamiliar hands, servants perhaps who had been told I was a gift?

They stripped off my entire outfit, brushed my hair and pulled what felt like a sheet over my head and down my torso, barely coming to the middle of my thighs. It was tight around my neck as if they had ensured that fact. My bare legs and arms left me cold however and I shivered slightly.

I was thrown into what I can only say was like a cage, I could feel bars and I could sit with my back at one end and barely stretch out my legs before I touched the opposite bars.

"Bind her hands", came a gruff voice before my hands were yanked behind me and tied with rope that burnt and rubbed against my skin.

"Ready?" said one.

"Yep", was the reply and before I knew it the cage was lifted between the two of them and they walked forward.

Blaring music filled my ears suddenly and bright flashing lights pierced the thick wool of the hood.

I could hear laughter, the chink of glasses and the smell of roast meat and alcohol was intoxicating for a moment I was almost lost.

But then I realised, this was a reception after all.

I heard several knives tinkle against several glasses as order was trying to be called.

Many people whispered excitedly at my entrance, possibly wondering what surprises were in store.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", came Pansy's voice, shrill and excited as if she couldn't even contain herself.

"It took a lot of planning and organising to come up with Draco's wedding present but I'm thrilled to say that I know my husband and I understand what he likes".

I gulped feeling like I might just vomit.

"I know what the dark lord means to him, what all of you mean to him".

I briefly remembered him yelling at Pansy for inviting people he had never heard of.

"I know that our cause, this side and what we fight for is everything to him, when he took the dark mark, I've never seen him look so proud of what he was doing".

Proud that he had taken it and had decided to fight for our side no doubt.

"However, something happened that he, nor anyone else did not expect, a mudblood fell in love with him".

Shouts of laughter broke through and I felt sick and frightened to my core and I vaguely wondered was Malfoy figuring out what was going on.

"I know, I couldn't believe the audacity of it and what made it worse was that I think she corrupted his mind. Made him think and feel things he never would have felt if she had not been a talented liar and manipulator".

"So, in order to exact his own revenge, I'm giving him this present. So that he can prove, himself, to all of you here how committed he is to our side and how there is no doubt and no hesitation as to who he fights for, so if you could all stand to your feet and feast your eyes on my wedding present to my darling Draco".

I heard the scraping of chairs and I knew...this was it. This was the time we had talked about, he may have to look me in the eyes and kill me just to prove everything but I had taken an unbreakable vow, I wouldn't utter a word, not one.

I squeezed my eyes tight shut and made a vow to myself, there would be no form of torture cruel enough to make me reveal anything I had promised in Dumbledore's office and I would never hate Malfoy for what he would have to do to me right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...the mudblood and best friend of Harry Potter, HERMIONE GRANGER".

The hood was whipped off my head by magic and the first thing that came into focus was the cruel, angry and unrelenting stare of Draco Malfoy.

**Review and Favourite please, thanks to everyone who has done, continue to do so please :)**

**PP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more.**

**WARNING: I did already forewarn that there would be torture, violence and graphic sex in this chapter and now you have been warned again.**

**Prepare for a dark chapter and such an event can only change the character of Hermione, she will be...well...different from here on in but it all adds up don't worry.**

**Review and enjoy.**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Eleven**

Everything slowed down then...as if I was watching the world turn in slow motion. I blinked once, and then I blinked again never taking my eyes from Malfoy's.

What I had taken as cruel, angry and unrelenting at first glance was an understatement. His face was furious, completely livid and his eyes were blazing at me, getting wider and wider as they took me in. I had no idea who he was most angry at; Pansy for doing this or me for getting caught and not being able to defend myself for the second time.

Then time sped up, people were cheering and laughing, whistling and catcalling. I tore my eyes from Malfoy and whatever communication had been going on between our two expressions ceased. I looked down at the piece of clothing I had been forced into and found it to be a pillowcase; a dirty, small pillowcase like the kind house elves were forced to wear. I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat, Pansy was determined to show me exactly where I, as a mudblood, stood.

I now understood Malfoy's eyes widening as they surveyed me.

I took advantage of the pause to glance quickly around the cavernous ballroom. I had to admit, it was magnificent. The stone walls had been decorated with garlands of green and silver holly, tapestries of silk hung from the ceiling each one depicting a different member of the Malfoy clan. At the head table where Malfoy, his parents, Pansy and what I could only assume to be Pansy's parents, there was the largest tapestry of all with Voldemort's snakelike face leering down at everyone.

The head table was in the middle while two other long tables flanked it on either side, one running down the left and the other on the right, leaving room in the middle where my cage was now situated.

Each table was laden with various joints of meat, platters of fruit and cheese and so much cake such as I have never even seen at Hogwarts.

The wedding cake was in the centre of the head table, it was black naturally with a snake coiled around the three tiers and a miniature Malfoy and Pansy dancing around the top.

I sighed and already began to feel the tears forming in my eyes, he was married. He was somebody else's and would never be mine. Certainly not now anyway, he could fight for our side all he wanted he would never be with me.

"Congratulations", his drawl pulled me back to reality and I looked up, he was walking out of his seat and around the table to stand next to Pansy in front of my cage.

He lifted her hand and put it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers and I felt my heart contract ever so slightly.

"You have given me the best present anyone could ever have asked for", he turned to face the now silent crowd, Pansy's hand still encased in his own.

"My darling here has known how much I have struggled with who I am these past few months and it has been a torment. I felt like I was bringing shame on the elite order I am proud to be a part of and all because an idiot mudblood fell in love with me. This, pathetic, whimpering girl turned my world upside down and made me question everything I held dear, she shall be held accountable here tonight", he kissed Pansy's hand again as the crowd erupted into applause.

I scanned the room and my eyes fell on Professor Snape who I noticed was staring hard at me.

"Help me", I mouthed.

Instead, he turned his back and moved towards another part of the room, one where he was out of view.

The tears began to roll down my cheeks and I trembled uncontrollably, I was so frightened I don't think I could even have opened my mouth screamed and begged for mercy.

"I noticed you dressed her in a house elves uniform, how very symbolic", said Malfoy snuggling close to Pansy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fitting, don't you think? Shall I open the cage and let the games begin?" she giggled.

He pulled back from her, "What did you have in mind?" his eyebrows were raised.

"Oh, I thought we could dangle her from the chandelier and once you have finished we could let some other people vent their frustration?"

I glanced up towards the ceiling and noticed a beautiful, black chandelier hanging low over the crowd and seemed to be glinting menacingly at me.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "I don't share my presents my love".

"Oh I know but..."

"I'm _not_ sharing", he growled, grabbing her roughly and leaning in to her neck to leave a mark.

"Alright", she said breathlessly, moaning at the contact, "We could dangle the cage from the ceiling if you'd like, let her watch the entire reception from up there?"

"No, some people might decide to throw curses at her and I told you I'm not sharing, we can have some fun now and then send her back to the dungeons until I decide I want to take her out again?"

"You mean you don't plan to kill her?"

"Not tonight babe, I don't want to have to get rid of her body on my wedding night", he flicked her earlobe with his tongue.

She whimpered and her eyes fluttered closed, "Whatever you say".

I sat and watching this whole exchange in shock horror, he could get around her so easily. Fleetingly, I wondered if the same strategy would work on him.

"I have decided what I would like to do", said Malfoy turning once more to address the crowd of hungry onlookers.

Some stared at me with disgust, like a bug that needed to be squashed. Others watched me with some sort of blood lust in their eyes. Malfoy would have to make this good if he wanted to convince them.

"Open the cage and give her back her wand".

A collective, deafening gasp followed by an even more deafening silence followed this outburst but it was me who finally broke it.

"What?" I asked quietly looking up at him.

Malfoy turned to Pansy who was looking at him speechlessly, "Since we are proving to everyone else how much better we are than her, might as well prove it to her in the process".

She smiled as if the joke had made sense to her the entire time.

She snapped her fingers with an air of authority and the two men who had carried me in lurched forward.

They opened the cage and pulled me out roughly, throwing me onto the cold, hard stone floor. My hands were quickly untied and I tried to make out in the dim lighting how badly they were marked from the rope. I flinched as I felt the raw skin.

The cage was removed from the room and my wand was thrown to the floor in front of me.

I lay face down, unable to move or get up. Was he handing me my chance to apparate? No, you couldn't from inside Malfoy Manor. Did he want me to kill him? No, he certainly didn't want me to do that. Then it dawned on me, he didn't want the fight to be one-sided. He knew he had to torture me but he didn't want me completely unable to fight back as he did it.

Unfortunately for him, all the fight had left me and I just wanted to curl up and die.

I was relieved in one sense that this was not an interrogation, nobody suspected where Malfoy's true loyalties lay and nobody thought for one second that I would know anything about him. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

"Stand up mudblood", said Pansy aiming a swift kick into my stomach, I cried out loud and the room erupted into laughter.

I grabbed my wand and got shakily to my feet, still somewhat cramped from having sat in the cage. The blood was pounding in my ears, blocking out all other noises, all I could see was Malfoy preparing for a duel and me powerless to stop him.

He flicked his wand lazily, "CRUCIO".

I crumpled onto the floor, my wand spinning out of my hand and across the room. I tried not to scream but it was too much and the noise broke out of me before I could stop it.

Needles punctured my bare skin, my muscles seized up and I felt like I was on fire.

Then it stopped and I was gasping for breath, choking on the vomit that had come up during the attack and I realised with shame that I had wet myself and sodden the floor and the pillowcase. Everyone laughed harder, clutching their sides and each other as most of them doubled up.

"She pissed herself", screeched Pansy, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

I uttered a sob but stood up again, faster this time.

"Oh, looks like she wants more", said Pansy surprised.

I scanned the room looking for my wand and as I went to pick it up, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint threw themselves towards it trying to get to it before I could.

"LEAVE IT", shouted Malfoy furiously and they stepped back again quickly.

I moved back into the centre of the room and this time, I raised my wand and pointed it at his face.

"STUP..." I started but he was too quick and blasted the red curse straight into my chest, knocking any strength I had mustered clean out of me.

I fell back, this time sliding as I went scraping the backs of my legs along the floor until I was left with deep grazes that started bleeding profusely almost immediately.

Still, this time I got up even faster again and moved back to where I had been, although hobbling slightly now from the pain down my calves.

Malfoy was now watching me with surprise and a few of the laughs and shouts of the crowd faltered. I didn't have time to wonder why.

I shot a few curses his way, which he deflected before I was hit with another cruciatus curse and this was sent out the most blood-curdling screams I had ever yelled and after it was over, Malfoy's face had paled considerably.

Several minutes passed during which I was unable to move and instead was hit a second and then a third time by the cruciatus curse. I honestly didn't think I could take much more but then surprising myself and everyone in the room, I got up and shot a well aimed Stupefy curse his way.

It would have hit too, it would have hit him square in the face but somebody else did the deflecting for him.

"Drakie, Drakie, Drakie. I'm disappointed. If the mudblood can still get up, then you haven't been doing it properly", came a female voice and my heart filled with dread.

How could I have forgotten that Bellatrix Lestrange would be at this wedding, how could I have been so stupid?

She ripped my wand from my hand, "If you have no intention of killing her, then at least torture her properly and I don't know what curse you used, but I've never seen someone's hair change like that".

Now I knew why people's laughter had faltered, something was wrong with my hair. What an odd thing to be concerned about?

"Dearest Aunt, I don't want to drive her insane. I want her to be perfectly aware of what I am doing to her", he said firmly staring Bellatrix down.

"Very well but perhaps something a little more permanent than a couple of Crucio's", she grinned wickedly and flicked her wand at me.

Searing pain broke out from the top of my right shoulder all the way down my arm to my wrist.

She spelled out the words perfectly and they carved into my skin like a blood filled tattoo.

M

U

D

B

L

O

O

D.

When it was over, Malfoy looked like he might just be sick; hell everyone did including Pansy.

"Take her back to the dungeon, I've had enough of her whimpering, cowering form", said Malfoy disgustedly, turning his back on me.

What I didn't see was his face crumple and contort in pain as he turned away.

With that, I was picked up and heaved out of the room, my captors trying to avoid the stream of bile that I was leaving all over myself.

The cold, dank air of the dungeon was a welcome to my aching limbs. After I was thrown back in, I lay with my back pressed against the damp floor and my eyes fixed on the ceiling trying my best to bring my scattered brain back to normal.

It didn't work so instead I passed into unconsciousness.

He haunted my dreams, the colour of platinum blonde and stormy grey eyes filled my head.

_Hermione_

He was shouting it at me but I couldn't turn my head to look at him, I was chained down.

_Hermione_

This time it was more urgent but I still couldn't move.

"HERMIONE"!

My eyes snapped open, that one was too real.

And suddenly, there he was sitting next to me with my head in his lap and he was crying...I think.

No, those tears were mine. He was just angry.

"Oh, hello", I croaked up at him through cracked lips.

He groaned at me, "I'm so sorry".

"You did what you had to", I said closing my eyes again.

He shook me gently, "Don't close your eyes; I don't want you to give up yet".

"I've had enough", I whispered back willing him to go away so I could be with him in my dreams instead of in this cold, cruel reality.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that to you", he choked, his voice breaking.

"Why are you here?"

"Pansy is fast asleep and I had to check on you. I've healed all of your cuts and bruises and I've brought water and food, I can't get...I couldn't..." he struggled with the last part but I knew what he was trying to say.

"I can't get the markings off", he finished.

"I know", I mumbled.

"And I can't change what's happened to your appearance", he continued quietly.

"Bruises will go away in their own time", I answered.

"It isn't just bruises, your hair has changed colour is almost bleached blonde looking, your skin is much whiter like porcelain and your eyes are a bright grey instead of a soft hazel, if I didn't know better in this half light I'd say you looked like a Malfoy".

I mumbled incoherently, not registering anything he had said.

"Drink this", he opened my mouth and poured a thick, warm liquid down my throat that tingled to the tips of my fingers, "It will heal any internal bleeding and keep you warm".

It also revived me slightly because this time I sat up, "You shouldn't be down here".

"I'm going to get you out", he said not listening, "Snape went not long after you came in, Dumbledore will be here in the morning demanding your return".

"He won't forgive you for this", I said finally looking properly into his face.

He was gaunt and pale, withdrawn and confused. His blonde hair hung messily into his eyes and he looked so hurt that I felt I should be the one comforting him.

"I don't care about him, will you forgive me for what I did?" he looked up, pleading with me.

"I already have", I whispered and in that moment regardless of how sore I was and how frightened we were, I leaned in and kissed him.

He answered my kiss urgently, pulling me towards him and yanking the pillowcase over my head until I was left naked in front of him.

His hands moved to capture my breasts, kneading them softly between his fingers. I groaned and moved my hand down underneath the waistband of his pyjama pants and I held him until he grew under my touch.

He leaned away to remove his jumper and bottoms altogether before leaning down over me and covering my sore, naked body with his own.

My skin tingled as I felt the contact; he used his elbows to keep himself upright as his eyes took in my features.

"You look different but the same all at once", he whispered leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip and just as he slipped it into my mouth, I felt his erection press against my wet folds.

I gasped and lowered my hand to help guide him into me.

He moved in slowly, never breaking the kiss and I could feel his manhood filling the space that was reserved just for him.

I cupped his face in my hands, pulling his lips gently from mine, "Now we are one person, joined forever and no marriage can ever stop the feeling I have being here with you now".

"Don't ever stop loving me, no matter what. I couldn't bear it if I knew you weren't mine, even if we can never be open about it".

"I'll always be yours", I whispered and that was the last clear thought in my head as he started thrusting in and out of me. Pulling all the way out and then slamming all the way back in.

The sweat dripped from our writhing bodies as we revelled in each other's touch. My hands gripped and scratched his back as he bit down hard on my neck, drawing blood but leaving his mark.

"Come with me", he half-shouted.

I was about to scream but he forced his tongue into my mouth as we climaxed together.

When it was over, he lay over me, staring into my eyes for a long time. His penis still buried deep within me.

"Don't hate yourself when you finally look in a mirror", he whispered before climbing off of me and pulling his clothes back on.

I yanked the pillowcase back over my head; I'd rather have something covering me than nothing at all.

He pulled me to my feet and embraced me.

We never said those three words, I felt like there was no need. They are just words, they could never convey everything I wanted to say in that moment.

"You mean so much to me", was all I could manage.

He gripped me tighter, "Dumbledore will get you out tomorrow, if he doesn't I will get you out of here. Tell him, the war is coming and it is only a matter of weeks. Tell him, to expect it to be Hogwarts".

He placed a kiss on the top of my head, whispered "Merry Christmas" and then he left.

I shivered sliding to the floor and wanting to cry but feeling like there weren't enough tears left in my body to do the pain I felt justice.

The next day, true to Malfoy's word Dumbledore came and fetched me.

Pansy and Malfoy were absent during the exchange but as I understand it, without Voldemort there to protect him, Lucius had no choice but to let me go. He was too much of a coward to stand up to a wizard like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore let out a soft murmur when he saw my crumpled form in the dungeons, still in the same spot Malfoy had lain with me hours before, trying to cling to the memory.

He touched my cheek, looking for a sign that I was still aware and for his troubles he got a sharp glare back which was on my face before I even noticed.

He moved back a bit and watched me warily.

"What has happened to her features?"

"I don't know, she was like that this morning. Probably did it to herself, trying to be one of us", Lucius sneered.

I wasn't listening and I had no idea what they were talking about, Malfoy's words from last night clean forgotten.

"I'll have her wand then", he held his hand out and Lucius placed my mahogany wand into his palm.

The charms surrounding Malfoy manor were lifted and safely in the confines of Dumbledore's arms, we apparated away from my prison cell, away from my captors and away from Malfoy towards an even more uncertain future.

**What did you think?**

**I changed her appearance and not only that there will be changes to her personality, all will be explained though in the next chapter. Nobody could go through all of this and not be different at the other side. Trauma and all that!**

**Review please!**

**PurelyPoison**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay this is another transitional chapter but it has to be done. I hope I've explained everything enough and it isn't too boring.**

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Draco's POV, any thoughts/comments?**

**I thought it may just liven things up. We are looking at about another ten chapters maybe, if that. We aren't too far from the end. **

**Keep reading and thank you to all my reviewers, even the enigmatic Guest people!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dumbledore had me taken straight to the Burrow and while part of me was thankful, there was a part screaming at him to take me back to Hogwarts; where I would be left alone. I didn't want pity, sympathy or any kind of attention that goes along with being involved in something like this.

They would suffocate me with all their kindness and proclamations of going to Malfoy Manor and seeking revenge. I didn't want anyone to fight my battles for me and I certainly didn't want to hear any slandering of Draco Malfoy, I wasn't sure I would be able to keep the truth to myself if they started that.

The quiet, fearful vow I had made to myself came rushing back to me, I had sworn I would tell the truth, I would tell Fred about the twisted relationship between Malfoy and myself. Now, however, that I was relatively safe, the prospect of telling everyone the truth seemed far more daunting than it did when I thought I was moments from death. I knew I couldn't reveal anything that had happened in Dumbledore's office, but what about everything else. The Astronomy tower for instance?

No. I couldn't give him those kinds of details that would be cruel.

What would Harry and Ron say? They would think I was cheap.

During this inner turmoil, Dumbledore had deposited me back on my unsteady feet in the fields surrounding the Burrow; I barely even felt us apparate so distracting was my anxiety.

"Hermione, oh Merlin, what happened to you?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry".

"Dumbledore, will she be okay?"

"I can't believe they did this".

"It's entirely my fault".

This was what greeted me upon my arrival. I had just about made it to the driveway with him supporting my arm until all of the Weasley's, Harry and half the members of the Order of the Phoenix had spilled out to get me. It was a shock to see them all staring at me with so much concern.

I noticed Kingsely Shacklebolt, Tonks, Lupin and standing at the very back...

"Snape", I muttered darkly, "YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!"

Everyone turned to face him at my scream but it was Dumbledore who spoke next as Snape at least had the decency to avert his eyes.

"Mr Snape was the one who alerted me to your whereabouts. Mr Potter here", he pointed at Harry, "Sent Hedwig back to the school as soon as he noticed you were missing".

I didn't take my eyes off of Snape, "I asked him to help me and all I saw was him walk away".

"Be that as it may, help you he did. He could not reveal his true identity as you well know", he added firmly, knowing how weighted those words were with me.

All of us crowded into the kitchen and I could see still steaming mugs of untouched tea dotted around the large table; they had been waiting for me.

"Now, I will escort Miss Granger straight to her room and while she is still awake and alert and I will discuss what happened", said Dumbledore to Mrs Weasley firmly.

"Let me at least clean her up first", she cried attempting to drag me away from him.

"Not yet, not until I have spoken with her", he said steering me into the house and up the stairs leaving the sad, sympathetic eyes of everybody behind.

He brought me into Ron's bedroom and quietly shut the door behind us.

"Now Miss Granger", he pulled up a chair and motioned me to sit down opposite him.

I sank onto the soft, feather bed and immediately wrapped the knitted quilt around my shoulders.

"Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning if you please?" his voice was firm but not unkind as I launched into the story from what I could remember.

He didn't interrupt me, not once, not even when I spoke of Zabini, Nott and Flint's involvement.

When I came to the part where Malfoy had come to me in the dungeon, he noticed my hesitation at wanting to disclose the more intimate details of that encounter.

"If there is something of a personal nature that I do not need to know to help you, please edit at your will".

I skimmed over it and finished by detailing Malfoy's words to me at the end.

Dumbledore's gaze shifted from my face to the floor and I could tell he was deep in thought.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he turned his face back to mine.

"Firstly, while it is unforgiveable, you understand why Mr Malfoy felt he had to...perform shall we say. Although, even I must admit I did not think this would be something that would occur".

I nodded in return.

"As for Miss Parkinson, she will be expelled from Hogwarts but has since been branded with the dark mark. In fact, I believe that is where she was today when I came to get you".

I said nothing, what did he want me to say? Oh thanks Professor, I'm thrilled there is one more death eater in the world and she is married to...

The tears filled my eyes so I shook them away harshly refusing to even acknowledge that I was upset.

"I believe this was more than a simple act of jealousy" continued Dumbledore, "I believe that Mr Malfoy's lack of interest in his impending marriage did not go unnoticed and his parents were looking for a scapegoat and when Miss Parkinson brought up your name, it was the perfect opportunity".

I remained silent.

"I will have no choice but to expel Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy from my school".

"What?" I opened my mouth for the first time, my eyes narrowing as I watched Dumbledore's face, "We are his only chance of protection and you are kicking him out of Hogwarts, good move Sir".

"Miss Granger, listen to me..."

"No, you listen. He is fighting for our side, you wouldn't let him turn completely and instead you made him spy. You have walked him right into danger and in return for his efforts at keeping everything a secret, you are planning on taking away his only safety?"

Dumbledore eyed me slowly.

"I don't appreciate you trying to read my face Sir", I muttered turning away from him.

"My apologies Miss Granger but during that speech, I'm afraid I could find no trace of Hermione in your features".

"What on earth are you talking about now?" my eyes flashed angrily.

"We can discuss it later when everyone is gathered to hear it", he sighed sadly.

"Whatever" was the only reply I could give him.

"Mr Malfoy is now deep in with the death eaters and where he is supposed to be. His marriage to Miss Parkinson has cemented this 'place' and returning to Hogwarts would be deemed suspicious given what has happened to you".

I shrugged.

"Unfortunately, you must now deal with the aftermath. Somebody, we are guessing a guest at wedding, has leaked details to the Daily Prophet about your kidnapping and...torture. Unfortunately, it is unsavoury in nature and very negative towards..."

"Me", I finished for him, "I don't care", I turned my back to him and lay down on the bed, willing the entire world to go away and leave me alone.

"Miss Granger, the people downstairs care about you deeply and will be clamouring to be first in line to seek revenge against Mr Malfoy. You must deflect them without revealing all that you know about him".

"You aren't going to tell them the truth?" I sat up and turned back to him shocked out of my sulking, surely now was the time, if ever, to tell them he was one of us.

"Not yet, it is still too early and would only serve to make things harder for him. It is better that they continue to think he is the enemy, it will make what happened to you seem far more plausible, they will never understand he acted out of love in order to prevent your death".

"Don't talk about love when you don't understand it", I said harshly, suddenly furious again. What was wrong with me?

"I will leave you now Miss Granger and send Mrs Weasley up to clean you up. After that, you will join everyone in the kitchen and we will discuss what is to happen next", he got up from the chair and made to leave.

"Sir", I whispered, "I made a vow that I would tell Fred the truth about me and Malfoy and what we...em...have".

He turned and watched me carefully, "I'm afraid that is a vow you cannot honour just yet".

I nodded gravely, "I guess with the shock of all this", I gestured to myself, "That is something he doesn't need to hear yet".

He looked at me startled.

"What?"

"Funny, I think I just saw a glimpse of Hermione" and with that he left the room and my quivering form behind.

I didn't get five minutes to sit with my own thoughts until Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Tonks all stormed into the room. I struggled against them all the way to the bathroom, sick of being pulled and prodded but once they dunked me into the roasting hot bath, I suddenly felt a little better.

While they washed me, I noticed Ginny and Mrs Weasley were both crying. Not just crying in fact, the tears were streaming down their faces and once or twice as Mrs Weasley combed and smoothed my hair, she emitted a low sob.

I closed my eyes, hoping that would block it all out.

When they were finished, they put me in some clean pyjamas and a fluffy dressing gown and bid me go back to Ron's room to lie down until they needed me again.

This time, Tonks followed me.

"I know what Draco means to you", she stammered out before we had even crossed the threshold. I turned, wide-eyed, grabbed her arm and hauled her into the room.

"What do you mean?" I said glaring at her.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet?"

I shook my head so she pulled me over to the wardrobe and bid me stand close to the mirror.

At first I thought it was a trick, that I was looking at someone else but then I realised this was what everyone had been talking about, this was me now.

My hair was platinum blonde, sleek and smooth hanging down as far as my shoulders. My eyes were a sparkling grey but somehow looked as though there were storm clouds brewing behind them. My skin was porcelain white but smooth and soft, no blemishes and no trace of the hormonal spots I was prone to. My cheekbones were far more defined and my lips slightly fuller than they had been. In short, I was looking at a stranger...

And she was beautiful.

"You're breathtaking, but it isn't really you", Tonks said sadly, her face coming into my eye line in the mirror.

"Dumbledore will tell everyone that it is some sort of glory curse, to make you look like a Malfoy but I know what it really is and I've told him that I would tell you".

I turned to face her, tearing my face away from the stunning girl I didn't know.

"And? What is it?"

"When someone we love treats us...to put it simply...badly, magic plays a sort of cruel practical joke on us. We adopt traits and features of the person we love. In this case, you look like a Malfoy but not only that, you have developed certain personality traits too like sarcasm, harshness and from what I can tell anger".

I shook my head, "This makes no sense".

"Since when does love make sense".

"Stop telling me I love him", I said my face reddening.

"But you do", she shrugged, "Why deny it, yes he is a death eater and you shouldn't love him but that's life".

"Oh yes and you have made such a good choice when it comes to love, how often does he become a werewolf again?" I sneered and she stepped back startled.

"You looked just like Malfoy in that moment", she said quietly.

"I'm sorry", I said, "I was sorry the second I said it. Are these changes permanent?"

"They could be", she said sighing.

"So more lies and magic must hate me", I sighed turning back to the mirror.

"No, we aren't lying about the changes. Just leaving out certain parts, it's wise I think. They, Harry and Ron in particular, would never accept that you loved Draco and changed into...someone that looks like...well...a Malfoy".

"Thanks, for explaining it to me at least", I said smiling at her.

"There, turn to the mirror", she said pointing at my face.

I spun around quickly and now I could see what Dumbledore had meant, my eyes were a softer grey now and I looked far more like myself just with...dyed hair.

I sighed, relieved. At least I knew that deep down, I was still there somewhere.

"Now, let's go and face everyone", she said bracing my shoulders.

We stood outside the door, Tonks still holding onto me while I breathed deeply.

"You can do it", she said.

"I'm going to do it", I said, "But I'm going to do it befitting how I look now, I'll do it like a Malfoy".

And with that, I walked through the doors and into the kitchen like I owned the place. I kept my posture, ram-rod straight and my gaze fixed on nothing in particular to make it seem like I didn't care.

Everyone was seated around the table and I heard the collective intake of breath as their eyes followed me to my seat next to Dumbledore at the head of the table.

Mrs Wealsey piped up, "Close your mouths boys, we aren't here to ogle at Hermione".

I smiled inwardly; it actually pleased me that I had this effect on people. The shy, awkward bookworm was finally having a bit of revenge for herself.

"Miss Granger, I was just explaining the nature of your transformation", said Dumbledore nodding at Tonks as she took her seat next to Lupin.

"You make it sound so sinister, but I suppose it is really", I replied.

"I'm sorry this happened Hermione, it must be torture to look like one of them", said Ron.

"I'll survive", I answered curtly.

"So Professor, when do we attack?" said Harry leaning forward.

"We don't Mr Potter, not yet", said Dumbledore, "It isn't the right time because..."

"They will be expecting it now", I finished, "When Dumbledore came to get me himself he basically gave them a message, the Order knows what you have done, and you can be guaranteed that anybody of any worth to us has long since cleared out of Malfoy Manor and gone into hiding".

"Very astute Miss Granger, as always", smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"We can't just do nothing", said Fred.

"Nor will we Fred", said Lupin, "But now we have to tread carefully, they will be waiting for us and we will not walk into a trap".

"The best defence we have is to carry on as normal, let them think we are too scared to make a counter-attack and then when they least expect it, we will be ready for them", said Kingsely.

"We may not even have to wait that long, the war is coming closer and closer even as we speak", said Dumbledore.

"I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy first", said Fred.

"You'll have to get in line", said Harry.

"I don't understand something", came Ginny's voice suddenly.

I closed my eyes, I had completely forgotten how intuitive she could be.

"Why would Pansy kidnap Hermione and give her as a present to Draco?"

"You have been reading the prophet Miss Weasley", said Dumbledore sternly.

"Yes", she admitted sheepishly, "I don't believe what they are saying about Hermione but why would they take her? Why not Harry?"

"Because they weren't interrogating me or probing me for information. They took me because I'm a mudblood, best friend of Harry Potter and exactly the kind of people they are trying to rid the Wizarding world of", I said quickly, "They wanted to make a fool of me and they succeeded and then they topped it all off by making me look like this".

"And passing it off by saying you wanted to look like that", she said.

"Is that what the Prophet is saying? How wonderful", I muttered sarcastically.

"I still think we should go and kill Malfoy", said Harry.

"No", I said suddenly, standing up.

"Miss Granger", said Dumbledore warningly and I could feel every eye staring at me with curiosity and shock.

"I don't want to hear anymore threats or promises that each one of you is going to kill Draco Malfoy. Let me make one thing quite clear now", I looked at them all individually before resting my gaze on Fred, "I'm going to be a living nightmare for Malfoy when I next see him".

"Malfoy isn't just your problem Hermione", said Harry.

"No, I'm going to be his problem", I answered, "The battle will be at Hogwarts and we will return to the school ready to fight".

Silence followed my announcement, during which I realised that I was incredibly angry at what Malfoy had done to me. I had promised myself I wouldn't hate him but he was the reason I was so different now.

I vaguely heard the weak and timid Hermione fly out the window and all the promises I had made not to hate him, to forgive what he had to do to me to keep who he really was a secret, went with her. I had had enough and whether he was on our side or not...

I was going to make him pay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers and Reviewers! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**I was going to do this chapter in Draco's POV but to be honest, the story is Hermione's POV so I thought third person would be better.**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this one, even if nothing much happens.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine.**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Hermione Granger: Bookworm or Fiendish Man-Eater?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Anyone who has had the pleasure of meeting Harry Potter's closest friend and, some have speculated, would be girlfriend they would assume she was just another ordinary muggle born who loves books a little too much. They would never even begin to suspect the secret she is harbouring; that she is in love with the devilishly handsome pure blood Draco Malfoy. _

_"She was obsessed with him, following him around and trying to get him into bed", a source close to the Malfoy family claimed, "Let's face it, she is a muggle-born and she is trying to become like one of us, a pure-blood. She wants to be important"._

_This same source was present at the recent wedding of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy where Miss Granger was presented as a gift to the man she has haunted for these last few months. It was hoped that in being present at the wedding, Miss Granger would realise the love that Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy share; a love that cannot be undone. However, instead she chose to battle with Mr Malfoy refusing to believe the fact that he wasn't hers._

_"She just started duelling with him, it was pathetic. She couldn't accept the fact that she couldn't have him, to watch it was just appalling. In the end, we had no choice but to punish her, she would have killed us all in her jealous rage"._

_According to the same source, who witnessed all of this with her own eyes, Miss Granger has even taken on the appearance of a Malfoy._

_"Like I said, she just wants to be one of us, changing her hair colour and her appearance to look more like she belongs in the Malfoy family. Anyone who saw her now wouldn't recognise her that is the lengths she has gone to, I don't know how her friends will like that"._

_When questioned as to whether her attraction to Mr Malfoy was returned by him in any manner at all, the source repeated scathingly;_

_"He isn't hers" and the interview was over._

_As for me, I can only speculate that Miss Granger has really fallen far from grace and this desperate plea for attention should be ignored._

Draco crumpled up the pages of the Prophet and tossed them with meaningful force into the fire, watching the words burn before his eyes.

"PANSY!"

He was annoyed. No, that was an understatement, he was furious.

She sauntered into the room, nursing her left arm as she constantly did these days. Man that got annoying after an hour or two but four days later? It made him want to cut off her arm just so she would stop.

"Yes Draco?" she looked tired now and drawn. Her face had a seriously gaunt look these days. Being marked had taken its toll on her features and had aged her about ten years. She wasn't strong enough for the pain of it and for the heavy weighted burden that fell on top of you the second the mark began to form on your skin.

He had known all of this before she had taken the mark but out of revenge he had let her be branded anyway all the while telling her how great it was. Now, with her feeling this way she thought she was a failure to pure-blooded death eaters everywhere and as far as he was concerned she deserved it.

"You were speaking to that vile Skeeter woman, I want to know when", he turned his back to her and placed his hands on the black marble mantelpiece watching the last of the paper disappear.

"I wasn't..."

"Don't give me that!" he shouted knowing he had made her flinch in the process. He was much more violent with her these days, she had made him a monster when he had tortured Hermione so she might as well get used to it.

"I only spoke to her a few days ago", she conceded, "You know she twists everything people say".

He turned around and stormed across the room, grabbing her left forearm the way Hermione had grabbed his so many months before.

She screamed in pain so he squeezed harder enjoying the tears now running down her face.

"She didn't need to twist anything you had to say, you're already twisted. You spoke to her the night of the wedding?"

She mumbled something incoherent so he shook her, retaining his hold on her arm.

"I sent her an owl on the night of the wedding, yes".

He pushed her with all the force he could muster and she slammed back into the cold stone floor.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, do you realise what this could mean for us? If Dark Lord finds out we had the chance to capture Harry Potter and instead took his mudblood friend because of your jealousy, he may kill us both in anger".

This was only partly true. Voldemort had already found out what had happened and had commended Draco for remaining true to their cause. He had been especially pleased with Bellatrixs's input. However, Draco was angry about the article and he wanted to watch Pansy squirm.

"Draco", she whimpered.

"Shut up", he roared back, "Shut your snivelling, fucking mouth before I shut it for you".

He turned around and picked up the crystal ash tray sitting on the table, hurling it at the wall behind Pansy's head. She ducked and cried out, he glowed with satisfaction inside.

The ash tray shattered into a thousand pieces, raining glass down on top of the girl he loathed more than anything.

"Why are you so horrid to me now, you used to love me", she said climbing unsteadily to her feet.

"I never loved you", he spat back, "You were just...convenient".

Before his eyes, he watched and almost heard her heart breaking. He imagined himself standing on the pieces individually, crushing  
them beneath his feet.

"You married me though", she said refusing to give up.

"Because I didn't have much of a choice", he collapsed into the hard-backed armchair and covered his face with his hands, suddenly exhausted.

She came and knelt in front of him putting her hands on his knees.

"Nobody creates a binding ceremony of marriage if they don't really mean it. I know you loved her and we both know you couldn't help that because she is a manipulative bitch..."

He smacked her with the back of his hand so hard that he left a red mark across her cheek.

"You don't speak of her to me, not ever", he whispered menacingly into her ear.

She cowered from him slightly but still she did not move from his feet.

"You can't get out of this marriage Draco, not unless you kill me", she said regaining some form of composure.

He looked her straight in the eyes this time, "That idea is becoming more and more appealing every time you open your mouth".

She stared at him wide-eyed, gasping that he could say such a thing.

"You always wanted me and now you have me, but at a price. You couldn't expect me to just fall into your arms after what you made me do. How stupid are you?" he said leaning back and smirking at her.

"She will never be one of us", Pansy spat back never losing grip on her fight for Draco's love.

"No, and for that I'll always be thankful", he replied.

She stayed at his feet in silence for a further minute or two before he told her in no uncertain terms to fuck off, he couldn't look at her anymore.

They had been staying in Snape's house, hiding out after everything that had happened, although he and Draco knew they would not be coming to attack them, they would wait.

He had begged Snape for news of Hermione when he found out Snape had been present with the order when she had returned to the Burrow and the arms of that Weasley.

He shuddered recalling what Snape had said: "She is different now, she looks and acts like a Malfoy. You did that to her".

Draco was never sure whether he wanted to cry or scream these days. He wasn't stupid, she would never fully understand why he had done what he did. She might say she understood but those on the side of the good never fully comprehend why someone doesn't fight for the things they love or believe in. He knew now, he should have died rather than torture her but then he would have ensured certain death for them both and what good could they do then?

It made him sick to think of her with Fred, her place by his side now firmly cemented by what he had done to her. How could she trust him now?

He often remembered the night in the dungeon, probably the last time he would ever have her and he had known it then.

"Draco".

He jumped where he sat and craned his neck to see who had spoken.

Snape was walking into the room carefully shutting the door behind him.

"You hit her again", he said simply handing him a goblet full of some golden coloured liquid.

Draco raised his eyebrows as he took the goblet from Snape.

"Scotch", said Snape, "a muggle drink perfect for these situations, drink".

Draco raised it to his lips and relished in the burning of his throat as it went down, it was satisfying in some way he could not describe.

"I've had word from Dumbledore", said Snape taking a seat opposite Draco, "And I see you broke my ash tray, I was particularly fond of that one".

"Yea sorry", mumbled Draco, "What news?"

"Hermione is physically healing but the appearance changes remain in place. She is becoming angrier and remains as dark and sarcastic as ever. It seems you have changed her permanently".

"I didn't know that could happen", said Draco downing the rest of the drink in one go.

"You mean you didn't know she loved you that much, you stupid boy. She made a vow to give up her life for yours and you still don't get it".

"What don't I get then, if you're so smart?" Draco got to his feet looking down at the teacher he had once admired.

"You don't understand the concept of love at all. You don't see that it is because of how much she loves you that she changed and you haven't grasped that your love for her is causing you to lash out at the person who caused all of this; Pansy".

Draco threw the goblet across the room, "Stop telling me I love her!"

"Why not when it is the truth?"

"Because I don't want to love her anymore if this is how it feels", Draco replied his fists balled and his face reddening, "I may not ever see her again".

"You will see her again, but it will be at the opposite ends of a battlefield".

"I want to leave now; I want to leave the Dark Lord's service. I want to reveal who I really am and you will not let me".

"I cannot let you".

"Why hasn't she told anyone? Why hasn't she told the rest of the Order?"

"Because Dumbledore has told her that telling anyone will only create more problems for you, it is easier if you are the enemy and you are in a precarious position. You show your feelings too freely to Miss Parkinson. You are lucky she loves you and will never reveal your love for Miss Granger because she is ashamed that she cannot make you love her like that".

"I've had enough".

"We've all had enough; the battle will be at Hogwarts before the school leave for the summer, when it is full of victims we shall attack. I must return to the school for the term but you, you who are now in favour with the Dark Lord himself, are in an extremely advantageous position and can inform the Order when the attack is to take place. The Order needs you here because they don't know they have you as an ally".

Draco slumped back into the armchair, "It hurts me to think of what I did to her".

"You had no choice".

"That's what I keep telling myself but I'm beginning to realise that of course I had a choice and I choice wrong, I should have done or said anything to prevent her from being hurt and nothing you can say will change that thought in my head".

"Dumbledore says you have not weakened her resolve, only strengthened it".

"Oh, I've strengthened it all right, I've strengthened her resolve for revenge", he knew these words to be true and as he said them he felt an incredible pain rip through his heart as it broke fully.

And thousands of miles away, Hermione Granger screamed as the same pain seared through her.

**What do you think? Tell me please!**

**PP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot blah blah blah.**

**I'm not sure I like this chapter, possibly because I knew it had to be written so the story could continue.**

**Try not to be too harsh with me.**

**PurelyPoison**

Draco sat with his head in his hands. He had downed several shots of scotch in rapid succession and now his head hurt. He couldn't help himself, as soon as he had heard the news he had reached for the scotch sitting on the small side table.

He and Pansy were still holed up in Snape's poky old muggle house and he was starting to get cabin fever. Until they'd been told that it was time to go back to Malfoy Manor and time to prepare for battle. He had no idea where his parents or any of the rest of the death eaters had chosen to hide out, but he would have to face them all again soon.

The date was set, one week from today they would all face each other across the battle field at Hogwarts. The plan was to give them no time to prepare at all and launch an attack on the first day of term; when everyone was just settling back in. Draco hadn't been surprised, not at all, so why he had reached for the bottle of scotch was still eluding him.

He had known this day had to come eventually but now that it was here, he wasn't so sure he could face it. He wanted to tell Hermione and the rest of that smug Order that he was on their side; that he was in fact, one of them. The fact that he couldn't made his blood boil. Snape was still refusing to allow him to but the urge was getting stronger and stronger with each hour that passed. He wanted to rub it all of their faces, to show he was twice the man any of them were; especially Potty. Saint Potter who fought on the side of good and who everyone looked up to whereas he, Draco, couldn't reveal that he risked his life everyday for that stupid Order and they didn't even know about it.

Except her.

She knew all about it and she had kept quiet. She had been loyal to him, had made the unbreakable vow for him and in return he had turned her into everything he hated about himself.

It was just another reason to hate himself now.

His heart ached constantly these days and he knew it was because he had lost her.

"Draco?" came a timid voice from the doorway.

Draco didn't move but instead began massaging his temples in slow, rhythmic circles.

He had hit her pretty badly last night, leaving a rather large black bruise all around her left eye. The problem was he couldn't look at her anymore. No more than he could look at himself these days.

"What do you want?"

"I'm ready to leave when you are", she said padding softly into the room, keeping her distance all the same.

Draco sighed slowly, "I'm not ready yet".

He heard her shuffle her feet.

"That is your signal to leave the room", he said still refusing to look up. Part of him was ashamed for hitting her but the other half was triumphant. If he could give her half of the pain he had inflicted on Hermione then it was worth it.

"We need to go", she continued, "Your parents will be waiting for us".

"I don't care".

"I know you don't but they will wonder where we are and they might send people to look for us".

Draco knew she was right. His parents had had a tendency to send out a search party every time he failed to turn up for dinner as a child, imagine what they would send if he failed to arrive this evening.

"Alright, have you packed everything?"

"Yes", she said quietly.

After several more minutes he slowly pushed himself out of the chair and faced her. Her hair was knotted and messy around her shoulders and she kept her eyes on the ground as he studied her. She was pale, tired and ill looking and the impressive black eye did nothing to help.

She still had not adjusted to the presence of the mark on her arm. It didn't sit right with her and she knew it too.

She lifted the one suitcase they had with them to her side and kept a hold of it, waiting for him to cross the room to reach her.

He grabbed her arm and with one quick POP he apparated them out of Snape's godforsaken hovel.

He had expected his mother's screech of delight when he landed in the extensive gardens of Malfoy Manor. He had known his father would be there too and they would nod at each other uncomfortably.

He had not expected Lord Voldemort to be waiting with them.

"Draco, Pansy, how good it is to see you both again", his voice hissed out slowly with fake warmth.

Pansy recoiled slightly and pushed herself back onto Draco's arms. He pushed her out again, she had wanted this she had to deal with it.

"How is married life treating you both? But Pansy, you're hurt?" he said moving his eyes to Draco who set up the steel wall inside his head before his thoughts were rifled through.

"I fell, my lord and married life is treating us well", she replied stiffly, her voice sounding as if she was suffering with a head cold.

Draco said nothing but his back straightened and he clenched his fists, two things that did not go unnoticed.

Voldemort smiled slightly, if you could call the snakelike grimace a smile.

"Come", he said, "We have assembled in the Great Hall, we are going to have a little meeting", with that he turned and began striding towards the house, his black cloak billowing behind him and the accursed snake following at his heels.

Pansy and Draco exchanged one look that could have meant solidarity. After all, neither of them were Voldemort's biggest fans.

Upon entering the ballroom where their wedding had taken place only two weeks beforehand, Draco stopped short.

The long table was filled with death eaters and above them floated a mousy brown haired woman. His first thought was that it was Hermione but then he remembered her hair was blonde now and relief flooded his body.

So who was this then?

"Draco, come", said Voldemort gesturing for Draco to sit at the head of the table on his left side.

He walked slowly forwards, never taking his eyes off the hovering woman. Blood trickled down onto the table underneath her and Draco realised she was badly hurt.

As he got closer he realised with dread that this was Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. He quickly looked away from her and hurried to his seat with Pansy following behind him and when he heard her sharp intake of breath, he knew she had recognised the victim to.

"Friends and loyal followers", Voldemort began, "I have gathered you here to tell you of our impending victory against those who would attempt to wipe us out".

"I hope you don't mind, I'm using this..." he gestured at Miss Burbage, "thing here, to demonstrate to you my plans for the future of our race".

Draco felt the bile rise up in his throat and he coughed suddenly, Voldemort paid him no mind.

"This woman, this muggle-born, teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No doubt our young Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson will recognise her. She has been corrupting the minds of young wizards and witches for several years now and it is time for this to end".

Draco knew before he went on, that this was to be the fate of all muggle borns. This is what would happen to Hermione was she caught and silently he thanked whoever was listening that Voldemort had not been here on the night of his wedding.

"I want our esteemed friend to carry out this task, Draco, would you please do the honours?"

Draco froze realising every eye was fixed on him. Someone had told Voldemort about Hermione and his failure to kill her on his wedding night. He scanned the table and noticed Bellatrix smirking at him, his dear aunt had sold him out.

"Draco?" repeated Voldemort.

Draco turned towards him stiffly before standing shakily to his feet.

His hand was sweaty and his wand slipped about.

He moved to stand in front of Voldemort who was still smiling eerily at him.

Miss Burbage was staring at him wide-eyed from inside her invisible prison. She was completely paralysed and utterly unable to defend herself; the kind of killing Draco despised because there was no honour in it. It was like kicking a dog or hitting a defenceless child.

He knew he had no choice. He knew he had to do it. To expose what he really was here would be certain death. This was the second time he had found himself in this kind of situation and he was terrified and angry.

This time though, he made a silent promise to himself. The kind of vow that, unbeknownst to him, Hermione had made when she had been caught in a trap not so long before. He promised himself that when this execution was done, when this meeting was over. He would go to the Burrow and make them summon Dumbledore and the Order and he would tell them who he really was.

Knowing that he would finally do this gave him some comfort, weirdly and he steeled himself for this murder.

He raised his shaking wand and pointed it directly at her face ready to sound stronger than he felt. What he was not prepared for was Miss Burbage mouthing the words "Help me, please" and he stalled.

This could be Hermione, this could be her so easily.

He realised too late that he had not blocked his mind and Voldemort had seen Hermione's pretty face filling Draco's head.

He heard Voldemort chuckly behind him and before he could say anything Draco raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA".

All at once the life went out of Charity Burbage's eyes and her head slumped.

Draco inhaled a shaky breath before turning around to face Voldemort.

"Draco", he whispered, "I did not expect that I must say".

"It's nothing, she just looks like her that's all".

"And why would this muggle-born's features be of any concern to you?"

"I told you, she just reminded me of her. You've been told no doubt about my wedding present".

"I was informed of your failure to remove the situation".

"I didn't relish removing a dead body from my wedding", Draco stared back into the unrelenting, blazing red eyes of Voldemort willing him to stop probing.

His steel wall was firmly back in its place inside his head and he was immune to any further discomfort but the damage had been done and Draco knew it.

Voldemort nodded brushing Draco out of his way and saying as he did so, "You may remove yourself and your wife from our presence, I feel we have made our point".

He turned to the rest of the crowd, "We will remove from this world those who would see us dead, our pure race gone and replaced with those who would live side by side with the muggle race. I give my permission for you to begin delivering hell to blood traitors, muggle borns and muggles themselves. Go and start our work, go and show them that war is coming".

Everyone cheered and stood, rushing out of the doors of Malfoy Manor and disapparating beyond the grounds. Draco couldn't tell whether they really were that eager to go and start war or whether they just wanted to get out of Voldemort's sight.

Voldemort walked slowly out murmuring in low voices with Lucius.

Draco's mother walked towards them both, trying to smile despite everything.

Draco's eyes were fixed on the woman he had just mercilessly murdered.

"Draco, come to me darling", his mother held her hand out, trying to take him away from what he had done.

Draco tore his eyes from Miss Burbage and stared at her coldly.

"You are the reason I find myself here, you and that worthless bastard I call father. You tied me to her", he gestured Pansy, "and now you have made me a murderer".

"Draco, I do everything to protect you. To keep us alive", she was pleading with him, he could hear it in her voice and it made him feel sick.

"Your 'protecting'", he sneered at the word, "has gotten me into more trouble than I could possibly imagine, you will no longer speak to me. You will stay away from me from now on", he whispered, "And you will keep her away from me if you want her to survive another day", he pointed at Pansy without looking at her and he heard her sob.

With that he walked straight out of the doors of Malfoy Manor, striding past his father and out into the grounds standing on the spot Voldemort had just apparated from.

He turned on the spot; getting away from his family, away from Malfoy Manor and away from the secrecy of his life.

He had finally snapped.

He was going to reveal who he was finally to the Order.

He was going to her.

Images of The Burrow filled his head and he knew after a quick squeeze of his lungs that he was there. Cold air filled his lungs and the dark imposing shadow of Malfoy Manor was replaced by the shadow of a lopsided house.

But before he could stand to his feet and catch his breath, he suddenly felt his hands and feet bound by invisible ropes. Traps for intruders, it seemed the Weasleys had been waiting for something or someone.

"We got one", he heard a yell and the thunderous sound of many, many feet stampeding towards him.

"I don't believe it".

"It can't be, get Dumbledore".

"And on his own? That doesn't make sense".

"Hermione!"

He stopped struggling when he heard her name.

"Hermione", it was Fred speaking now, "Come and see".

He could only see feet but he knew he was surrounded and he prayed Hermione would speak out for him, tell them since he could not, who he really was and who he really fought for.

The unbreakable vow filled his head. But surely, she could even tell them to remove the spell so that he could tell them himself.

He did not expect what was to come next, not in a month of Sundays did he think she would do what she did but then he forgot that he did not know her now, he did not know what she had become.

"Oh, look who is here", he heard her sneer, "CRUCIO".

Before the pain wracked his body he realised with dread that he would receive no mercy and no sympathy for who he was here.

Especially not from her.

**I don't think this was the best chapter I've ever written. But it had to be done so that the story could continue. I would say only a handful of chapters left until this story is finished.**

**Please review!**

**PP**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, not my best chapter. The next one is back to Hermione's POV because some of you have been saying it would be interesting to see her view on all the changes and after this chapter believe me it will be even more interesting. **

**Read and Review I beg of you!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Draco sat at the head of the Weasley's dining table slightly annoyed that they had kept him bound and gagged and therefore unable to plead his case. His limbs still ached where Hermione had crucio'ed him into oblivion and he remained stunned at her appearance. The dim light of the dungeon hadn't done her justice; the brunette bookworm he had come to love was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a stranger who was if possible even more beautiful in his eyes but there was something...off about her that he couldn't put his finger on and he found he did not like it. She was, at this moment, sitting at the other end of the table observing him quietly with a sneer playing on her lips that looked all too familiar.

"It makes no sense though Harry, why would a known death eater just appear here of all places?" said Ginny in a hurried whisper.

Draco rolled his eyes, if you wanted to talk in private leave the room. Don't think that because the person you are talking about is tied up means he is also deaf. These people were so stupid.

"Maybe he didn't mean to end up here?" offered Harry.

"Don't be thick Harry", said Ginny and Draco's respect for her grew slightly, "He knew exactly where he was going, we just can't figure out why. Why can't we let him speak?"

"Because he will only tell us lies, I want Dumbledore to get here and use Veritaserum on him", replied Harry firmly.

Draco shrugged slightly, let them use the truth potion on him he had nothing to hide that he didn't want to come out in the first place.

Hermione raised her head at this now and it was his turn to watch her squirm.

"Do you think he will? Use veritaserum I mean?" she inquired trying and failing to steady her voice.

Harry turned to face her, "I don't know, I'll ask him to anyway and see what he says. Whenever he gets here that is".

"Why don't we just Crucio him some more first", said Fred coming to stand behind Hermione and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Draco glared at him, trying to ignore the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness he felt despite everything.

"I would imagine his wife may want him back in one piece but I'm all for sending him back in pieces", growled Ron.

"I second that", said George.

"Quiet", barked Mrs Weasley who had just entered the room, "When your father returns with Dumbledore, then we will decide what is to be done. There will be no torture or maiming in my house".

It had been Mrs Weasley who had pulled Hermione away from Draco, attempting to keep her untainted Draco figured. Well, thanks to him she was tainted in every way a person can be, the thought pleased him.

"Well, we won't have to wait long. Dad is back and he hasn't just brought Dumbledore", said Fred looking out of the kitchen window.

Draco slumped in his seat slightly, relieved that Dumbledore was finally here.

"He has Snape with him for some reason?" continued Fred.

Draco sat up now confused, surely Snape didn't mean to reveal himself? Was this all because of him?

Dumbledore stepped into the kitchen, which was now very cramped filled with six Weasleys, Potter, Granger, himself and Snape.

He nodded at everyone, maintaining the grave facial expression. Snape said nothing, only glared at Draco until the latter had to move his gaze elsewhere.

"I think we may remove the ties from Mr Malfoy, I know why he is here", said Dumbledore.

"No way", said Harry, "I won't take them away until I know what is going on".

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, "I know you are only protecting your friend Mr Potter but Mr Malfoy here is no threat to her, are you?"

All eyes in the room turned to face him and he shook his head slowly.

"Fine", muttered Harry waving his wand, knowing full well if he argued again, Dumbledore would simply do it himself.

Draco rubbed his wrists reflexively and glared at them all in turn, "You didn't even give me a chance to speak Potty", he said scathingly.

"I hope you don't wonder why", said Harry threateningly pointing his wand in Draco's direction.

"Enough Mr Potter", came Snape's oily voice.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Dumbledore spoke over him, "Mr Malfoy, I have been informed that the battle is to take place one week from today and that preparations are being made on your side so if you wish to explain yourself, I am allowing you time now to do so".

Malfoy smiled inwardly, now it was his turn. He found Hermione's eyes and launched into his brief explanation of how he had been marked, had enough, turned sides and had married Pansy to avoid suspicion.

Dumbledore waited until he had finished before gazing around the room, "Mr Malfoy here has been spying for us along with Professor Snape at great personal risk. They are legitimate members of the Order of the Phoenix and the only way of communicating to us Voldemort's plans".

Silence followed all of this, rushing forward to fill all the spaces between them, thickening the longer it went on until Draco could not stand it any longer.

She had said nothing during all of this, she didn't even manage to act surprised because of course she knew all of it but he had expected her to put on some kind of a show, a gasp or hand-over-mouth display. Instead, she continued to watch him smirking slightly with one eyebrow raised as in to say, "Is that all you've got?"

"He can't be", said Harry finally sighing and slumping into a chair.

"Why, because you are the only do-gooder here? Excuse me Saint Potter but while I for one am the hero of the piece, I did it for my own selfish reasons. When I decided I didn't want to be a death eater there was nothing supremely noble about it; just that I couldn't stand the thought of a lifetime of servitude".

"So why did you torture Hermione?" said Fred.

"Is that not what you do to protect yourself? Pretend to be just like them? Hermione would know all about that", he said finally smirking at her.

To the untrained eye, nobody would be able to tell that this sentence had bothered her but to Draco it was painstakingly obvious. She raised herself an inch higher in her seat, her porcelain skin went paler still and her shadowed smirk disappeared.

"What does that mean?" said George slowly.

Before Dumbledore could interrupt or Snape could silence him Draco continued.

"She and I have been involved for several months now", he watched her twitch slightly but other than that her face remained impassive as one by one everyone in the room turned to study her.

"What?" said Ron standing now with his fists clenched.

"She knew all about me being part of the Order, she was sworn to secrecy of course and not only that, she and I have been engaging in some extracurricular activities for the last few months now".

Draco waited for this news to sink in. He watched them all stare at each other in stunned disbelief.

He smiled to himself, thrilled he had finally been able to say it all out and he was enjoying the pained expression on Fred's face.

As he looked around the room slowly, savouring the tense feeling he had created, he heard a slow clapping noise from the other end of the table.

He turned his head and there she was applauding him in that slow, sarcastic way that infuriated him.

"Bravo", she said quietly, "That is quite the concoction, well done, I applaud your efforts".

Nobody spoke but Draco's expression changed from one of satisfaction to one of fury; he knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to hurt him and a tiny part of him tried to make him admit to himself that it had worked.

"So it isn't true?" said Fred.

"Not entirely", she said, "I knew about him being part of the Order and Snape too".

Draco remembered that he had said all of that first, therefore the unbreakable vow she had made no longer applied here.

"I kept it a secret because I was told to, other than that the rest sounds like a demented sort of fantasy. Pansy only kidnapped me because she knew Draco was obsessed with me. He has been following me around for ages, leaving his mark on me and trying to make me forget who I really am", she smirked at him as he remembered these were the words Pansy had spoken about Hermione at the wedding.

His insides dropped, he had wanted to come to her with his arms open, profess his love for her and tell her that he was sorry and on her side. Instead, she had made him look a fool and not only that, she had hurt him more than any cruciatus curse ever could.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief and put his hands back on Hermione's shoulders, dropping a kiss into her platinum hair.

Harry and Ron laughed mockingly, "Oh how pathetic", said George.

Ginny didn't speak, in fact she looked as if she might just explode.

"Mr Malfoy", started Dumbledore.

"It doesn't matter sir, let her keep her pretence. I don't care", said Malfoy waving his hand and trying to feel stronger than he felt.

"You're sick, you stay away from her", said Harry.

"It isn't some sort of rape crisis Potter, I love her", shouted Draco tired of hearing the gloating in Harry's voice.

Again the silence fell and again Hermione managed to turn it around and she laughed that horrible, sarcastic laugh that he knew mirrored his own.

"Keep laughing while you can Granger, one day they will all have to find out what you really are and when they do I'll still be here loving you as much as you hate yourself for what you've done here today", said Draco and Hermione abruptly stopped laughing.

"Mr Malfoy has outstayed his welcome", said Snape, "Time to go".

"What?" said Draco.

"What?" said Hermione quietly.

"He will be missed by now and it is time to return. I will be in touch to brief all of you on the battle which will take place one week today on the first day of term", said Dumbledore gathering himself to go, the disappointment of how the situation had turned out etched on his face, Draco could feel that he had hoped Hermione would have been able to let go of her resentment.

"I can't go back", said Draco, "Please don't make me".

Nobody said anything, too surprised to hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"You need to return to your wife", said Hermione and she sneered as she used the term 'wife'.

"I don't want to go back, I can't pretend any more. Do you know what he made me do?" said Draco raising his voice and growing angrier and angrier.

"Severus filled me in", said Dumbledore, "I am truly sorry it had to come to that but I'm afraid I have to ask this of you now".

"What did you have to do?" said Ginny.

Draco stayed silent but it was Hermione who spoke reading his face as she did so, "He had to kill someone".

Everyone gasped and Draco raised his eyes to look at her, this girl he loved. This girl, who in one sentence and in one attitude had stomped on his already broken heart.

"She's right", said Draco never taking his eyes from hers.

"How did you know?" said Fred.

"She could always read me like a book", said Draco sadly.

Fred stared between the two of them, "Fantasy", he muttered but with less assurance now.

Hermione dropped her gaze.

"Come Draco, time to go", Snape didn't wait for an argument this time but instead walked towards him and grabbed him by the elbow, leading him out of the Weasley house and back towards that which he hated.

"On pain of death, you will keep this secret", said Snape turning to everyone, "It will come out but not until we decide".

Nobody spoke because nobody needed to tell Snape that they agreed.

"I will be in touch Severus", said Dumbledore before turning back and whispering something to Hermione.

Draco was pulled away from the front door, his legs carried him heavily. He didn't think he would survive another week with this burden. It was already slowly killing him.

As they turned and prepared to apparate, Draco saw Dumbledore move away from Hermione and watch her expectantly. She seemed to be biting her lip and struggling with herself.

Just as they prepared to disappear, she screamed and ran towards them. Snape jolted and Draco wrenched his arm free from Snape's grasp just in case he decided to apparate anyway.

"DRACO", it was the first time she had used his first name and he loved how it sounded from her lips.

Fred tried to grab her, as did Ron but she kept running until she threw herself into his arms, crying heavily onto his shoulder.

He caught her and spun her around, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. He heard the stunned silence of those around them but he no longer cared.

"I'm sorry", she wept, "I'm sorry I denied you, I love you Draco Malfoy. I really do, I love you", she continued to cry heavily but Draco had never felt happier.

"I love you Granger, Hermione, whatever you're called", he laughed lightly and he heard her give a chuckle followed by a hiccup.

He pulled her away so he could see her face cupping it between his hands, it was tear stained but he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed each cheek and each tear.

"Don't ever scare me like that again", he whispered to her, "I told you that you were mine".

"I know", she sighed closing her eyes, "I'm yours don't worry, I know that now".

"I have to go", he said, kissing her lips this time softly and then harder not knowing when he would get to do it again. She responded, completely lost in the moment and he kissed her roughly loving how it felt to have her in his arms.

"You have to go, I'll see you soon though and we will be together" she said breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

Draco nodded, not having the heart to tell her that there was no way he would live that long.

He pulled away from her grudgingly and caught Snape's elbow.

"I'm ready", he said and before he disappeared he realised he was leaving her to face the wrath of the Weasleys and her friends alone.

"Will you be okay?" he said and he knew that she understood what he meant.

"It has been a secret for far too long", she tried to smile but it wavered slightly and he knew how hard this would be for her, "I don't know if I'm up for it though".

"Do it like a Malfoy then", he smiled and with a simple POP, he was gone.

**Ahhhh! Good, not good? Tell me?**

**Thank you for all the reviewers who have bothered to give me the encouragement and support I need to keep this story going. I'm thinking of writing a light hearted one next with Draco and Hermione, maybe a marriage law one or something? Any ideas?**

**Thank you!**

**PP**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not going to build this chapter up before you read it because I think it is one of my faves ;)**

**Please read and review and enjoy! **

**Also read what I have written at the end, please. I like to get responses to questions :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I would name you all here but man that takes so long, just know that I love you all!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I watched them disappear with that irritating popping sound, a sound that meant somebody had just left and I stood quietly allowing the loneliness to engulf me before shaking myself and placing that hard mask back over my face.

I turned and surveyed their faces. Their shocked, stupid, open-mouthed faces. How I hated them all in that moment.

I raised one eyebrow, daring them all to say something.

Nobody did, we just stood there facing one another. They somehow seemed to draw closer together, as if they needed the feeling of unity and I felt like it was me against them. I wasn't sorry for what I had revealed, not sorry at all.

I searched for Fred's face and found it and he gave me one hurt, pained look and turned back into the house. I heard his door slam roughly some moments later and with that slam my heart faltered.

"Shall we discuss this inside?" said Mrs Weasley finally giving me what I could only take as a look of pity.

Dumbledore moved towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder as everyone piled back into the kitchen, waiting to hear what I had to say.

Funnily enough, the last thing they deserved what as explanation. I could do what I liked, it was my life. My face flushed as I realised the thought was as selfish as a Malfoy but then, isn't that what I was now?

_No_, said my mind quietly, _Hermione Jean Granger is still in here, she isn't lost so don't forget her_.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily of Dumbledore.

He shrugged and smiled, "I am sorry, I wasn't sure what kind of reaction my words would give you but you had to remember that promise you made when you were still yourself".

I stared down at the ground, his words still echoing around my mind, _Remember your last vow, realise now before it is too late that he returns to face his death and you may not be there to sacrifice yourself for him_. _He needs you more than he will ever be able to tell you_.

I was annoyed at myself that these words had struck my heart so strongly. I had suddenly felt that if I did not show him how much he meant to me, that I didn't care who knew about us, then I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"You had no right to do that to me, for Fred to find out like that...", I shook my head against the tears that wanted to fall but I would not let.

"He will forgive you, it is just a lot for him to take", said Dumbledore kindly.

"And now you send me into the snake pit alone", I sighed, "Just like he did".

"You are not alone, your friends will always be your friends. They won't understand and they will shout and yell but they will be with you until the end", said Dumbledore before taking his hand from my shoulder and apparating away.

I shuddered, that POP sound would forever be the moment Malfoy left my side, it would always be a symbol of him leaving me.

When I had finally used his given name, in that sudden rush of passion, and it had felt wonderful. Now he was gone, it merely felt wrong and far too intimate. I couldn't bring myself to think of him like that anymore.

I trudged into the kitchen with a heavy heart. Mrs Weasley had left steaming mugs of tea on the table and I saw myself being scrutinised by Harry, Ron, Ginny and George.

I felt thankful that she had left it up to us, she had not become involved even if I had hurt her son.

I sat opposite them and wrapped my hands around the hot mug, feeling slightly more comforted.

They said nothing at first. George and Ron were furious, that much was easy to tell. Harry was watching me curiously but also with barely disguised disgust. I suppose he did despise Malfoy so that was easy to understand.

Ginny had a soft smile playing about her lips so she was the first one I turned to.

"I knew it", she said quietly.

Everyone turned to face her, including me.

"What?" said George.

"You knew and said nothing?" said Ron.

Harry raised his eyebrows but she never took her eyes from my face.

"I know you did", I answered, "Was I so transparent?"

"Slightly", she smiled back and I knew right then and there that I had an ally, "I don't like that you misled Fred but I understand why you did it".

"Really? Then enlighten the rest of us because all I see is a heartless bitch sitting opposite me", snarled Ron.

"That's all you would see", said Ginny, "Because you see and don't look. She is heartbroken, don't you understand that she and Malfoy cannot be together. We can't chose who we fall in love with Ronald, no matter how wrong it may seem".

"I don't care", said George.

"You should because this could easily have been any of us", said Ginny, "If you ever fell in love with let's say Angelina even though she went out with Fred, you would want us to still be loyal to you. Wouldn't you?"

George scrunched up his nose and said far too quickly, "I wouldn't fall in love with her in the first place"

"Like I said, you wouldn't have a choice" and Ginny gave him a meaningful look that said so much more than words could and he dropped his gaze.

I sighed and wondered how Fred would take the news that George had fallen in love with Angelina, probably not as bad as what had just happened.

"How did it start?" said Harry looking at me again.

"I found out about his mark and it just escalated. He told me he loved me and I realised that...these feelings had always been there but I was so blinded by prejudice I couldn't see them".

"But Malfoy", said Harry.

"I don't expect you to like it and Ginny is right we can never be together so it makes no difference whether you accept it or not", I said defeated.

"But you..." Harry swallowed as if saying the words gave him pain, "Love him?"

"I do", I replied keeping my eyes on my hands so I wouldn't have to see his look of incredulity and slight repulsion.

"What happened when you made the unbreakable vow?" he continued.

"I can't obviously tell you", I replied.

"But it involves protecting him?" said Ginny.

I didn't answer but she nodded anyway, understanding that was me affirming it.

"What about Fred?" said George quietly, all of the malice from his voice gone.

"I am sorry for what I've done to him. I thought he could protect me and Malfoy. I thought that if it looked like Fred and I were together, Pansy would stop probing around. I didn't realise that Malfoy wasn't as good at hiding his feelings".

"So all of that with the wedding and you looking like this, that wasn't a set-up?" said Ron.

"No of course it wasn't", I snapped, "You think I wanted to look like this?"

"You wouldn't know anymore" growled Ron, "Perhaps you were just dying to be like them, when are you getting your dark mark then?"

I stood quickly, "Say that again", I answered menacingly, pulling my wand out and pointing it at his smarmy face.

Ron stood, pulling his own wand out, "You just want to be a Malfoy".

"How dare you, you who have never known what it's like to really love someone. To feel the pain of knowing you can't be together and to put up with torture in order to save his life", I was seething now and my breath coming in heavy gasps, "You wouldn't know what it means to be that selfless".

Ron raised his wand about to utter whatever spell he could think of but Harry was faster, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ron's wand arm.

"She is still Hermione and she is right, we don't know what it feels like. I know we can't help who we fall in love with and I also understand the feelings she has. I would do any of those things for Ginny. We can't judge her just because it's Malfoy. Remember, he is actually one of us", said Harry turning to me, I nodded in confirmation.

"That can't be true though", said George rubbing his hands through his hair. I felt awful for doing this to him and Fred, they had always supported me.

"It is true, it's a great risk", I said.

"Oh don't start boasting about your boyfriend", said Ron scathingly.

I raised my wand again and pointed it at his throat, "He is ten times the man you will ever be because he is doing this".

I lowered my wand when I noticed Harry's pleading look.

"I'm sorry that this is so much to take in, but I will not sit here and justify my actions to any of you, I am my own person. I don't want to lose your friendship but things are different now. I'm different now, I'm stronger and I know what I want", my voice was firm and cool, indicating that I was done discussing it.

"You can either accept it or leave it, at this moment in time the only person who deserves an explanation is Fred and I'm going to go and give him one if he will hear me out".

Ginny nodded, pulling Harry back down to sit beside her. George yanked Ron down giving him a glare that said, don't say a word.

George then stood and walked slowly towards me, "I hate you for doing this to Fred but I'm sorry you had to carry all of this alone. We should have been there for you but you thought we wouldn't understand and you were right".

I smiled slightly at him, "Thank you George, and let's hope your brother will be as patient".

I moved away from them, knowing in that moment that our friendship was completely different and would never be quite the same. They had thought they knew me only to find out that I was the complete opposite of everything they had built up.

In a way I was glad, I wanted them to see that I could make mistakes that I wasn't a perfect Miss know-it-all.

Even if it meant a tiny part of our friendship dying and a tiny part of me dying with it.

I stood outside Fred's door for what seemed like a very long time, my knuckles poised to knock. I knew that whatever happened in here, no matter what way the conversation went, things would never be the same.

If we remained friends, there would always be that tension every time we met up, an unspoken awkwardness that would influence everyone around us. Soon, they would stop inviting us to the same gatherings and one of us would be isolated.

I closed my eyes, no...Not one of us. Me.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" came a muffled, angry voice from within the room.

I took a shocked stepped back. He was standing on the other side of the door.

"Can I?" I asked tentatively, hearing the pleading within my own voice.

"Are you going to anyway?" he said gruffly.

"Probably", I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Then why ask", I heard him shuffle away from the door.

I took one deep breath and pushed opened the door, steeling myself for the onslaught.

It never came.

Instead, he stood at the other end of the room in front of the window so that the slowly setting sun gave off the impression that he was glowing.

The orange light settled around the room, casting everything in a sort of peaceful shadow.

He stared at me for a long time, as if deliberating what to say.

I stared back caught completely unawares. I had expected shouting, swearing even being man-handled in his rage but instead I got calm and collected.

After a time, he began to make me feel uncomfortable so I shuffled my feet and bit my lip.

"You look like Hermione when you do that?" he almost whispered.

I felt myself stop.

"And now we're back", he said sadly.

"I don't know what to say Fred", I murmured moving to sit on George's bed, closest to the door.

He sat on his own bed, his knees mere inches from my own, "I don't know what I want to hear".

The tension was palpable and I could feel my breath catching in my throat as I struggled not to break down.

"Did you ever feel for me the way you do for him?" he said at last.

I had wanted to be completely truthful, no matter how much the truth hurt but I found that he had been hurt enough today to last him a lifetime so I lied...again.

"I did once", it wasn't a downright lie. The chance for me to love him like that had been there once. When I had felt protected and secure with him, I could have grown to love him. Not passionately but fully all the same. We would have lacked that spark and rush of feeling that Malfoy and I shared but we would not have been unhappy.

I scolded myself for thinking these thoughts but I knew them to be true.

"Could you again?" he said trying to disguise the hope in his voice.

I knew what he was asking so I answered in the only way I could think of, I avoided his question and took the easy way out.

"I don't know".

"Hermione, I love you", he said the words in such a pained way that those tears that had threatened to fall, now fell in thick, streaming lines down my face.

"Oh Fred", my voice broke and all of the feelings I had pushed down, rose to the surface, "I'm so unhappy".

Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of me clutching me to him as my body convulsed and I sobbed hysterically and uncontrollably.

I slipped down from the bed and into his waiting arms.

He rocked me back and forth and held me tightly, in a way Malfoy never had, making me feel safe and loved all at once. A security that the unpredictable Malfoy would never be able to give me.

Something broke in me then. I could almost feel and hear it snap. I felt more like myself than I had done since my confinement and torture. I knew then that if anyone had seen me, my hair would have been brown and my eyes hazel. Whether it would last or not, I didn't know and right now, grasped in Fred's arms, I didn't care because the person I was had been found.

I knew in that moment that it had taken Malfoy's love for me to discover that I was so much more than I seemed. But it had taken Fred's love for me to accept all that I was and had been before everything.

He lifted my chin with his fingers, gazing into my red, weeping eyes.

"There you are", he smiled softly, his fingers twisting into my bushy, soft brown hair.

And then he kissed me. Softly laying his lips on mine.

We kissed for all of the things we could never have. For being together in that moment and knowing it couldn't last.

We kissed for everything we had to say goodbye to and everything we knew that had changed.

Most of all, he kissed me for the love that would have to go unrequited and I kissed him for all of the things I had lost in falling in love with Malfoy.

For a life that would never be and a love that could never have been.

He moved his mouth against mine in a way that only made me cry harder and eventually he pulled away and laid a soft kiss into my hair.

"It's nice to have you back", he sighed contentedly.

"Do you forgive me?" I said in between muffled sobs.

"Of course", he replied, "But don't think I like it or will even think about accepting him whatever side he fights for".

I nodded.

He unwrapped himself from me, pulling me to my feet and gripping me tightly on my upper arms.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that?" he stared into my eyes.

"I know", I hiccupped.

"Then let's go, we have a battle to get ready for", he gripped my hand tightly.

Suddenly, when everything had seemed to be finally settling down, pain tore through me. Every bone and muscle seized up and I screamed.

I saw everything in slow motion, Fred shouting my name as I collapsed on the ground. Harry, Ginny and George rushing in and amidst the pain that made my body feel like it was on fire, I was able to squeeze out one broken sentence.

"Malfoy...being tortured...Voldemort knows", and then everything went black.

**Ahhhh! I got nervous writing the last part and so excited as to what my lovely reviewers reactions would be? :) Do you love it? Are you sad it's nearly over? Do you want to give me ideas of what else you would like to see from me? :)**

**Tell me!**

**PurelyPoison**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm giving no introduction. It's a short chapter but just read.**

**PP**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The room is freezing and absolutely pitch dark. These are my first thoughts and I wonder briefly where I am and more precisely when. I don't know if this is the present or the future, if I am dead and remembering or alive and dreaming but I know that I am scared, petrified in fact. _

_Then I see something move and I turn around. There is somebody on the floor, huddled in a corner of the room, shaking uncontrollably. His blonde hair hangs messily over his eyes which are darting around restlessly, as if he is waiting for something. _

_I want to shout at him, to comfort him, to be there for him but I can do none of those things. All I can do is wait and watch. It takes a lifetime but the door finally creaks open. I expect relief on the boy whose face I have come to know so well but whose name I can no longer remember. Indeed, I couldn't tell you my own name in this moment and I wouldn't recognise it if you told me. _

_Instead of relief though, I see his terror mount until he looks like he might just pass out. I see why within seconds. The snake-like man with eyes as red as hell floats into the room, fury etched upon his deformed features. I turn to the boy and see him stand shakily to his feet, his terror now masked with some sort of insane resolve._

_"Little did I know all this time that you were in love with the mudblood", the snake man sneers._

_I don't know who he is talking about but I feel like it is someone I know._

_"I didn't realise you would have forsaken everything we have fought for, just for her", he hissed the last three words._

_I watch as the boy clenches and unclenches his fists several times before speaking._

_"It is a passing fancy, nothing more", his lie is so poor that I do not even need to predict what happens next._

_"Liar", the word floats about the room._

_"Tell me, how much have you told her of our plan?"_

_"Nothing, she knows nothing. I am loyal to you my Lord and to our cause", this time the words flow more readily from his lips and it doesn't sound as forced._

_I marvel at how his voice isn't high pitched or shaking. It is calm and determined._

_"How can I trust you now I see where your heart lies?" the snake man begins to pace up and down the room. I'm impressed by how much fear he ignites by this simple action._

_"You should know you can trust me, you believed the words of others so readily, why not me then?"_

_"You are aware of who informed me?"_

_"I have some idea", the boy looked down more impatient than annoyed._

_"You upset your wife by going to her", his voice is lighter than it was and mocking in tone._

_The boy says nothing. I guess there is nothing he can say to this._

_"Pansy has a lot to learn, she told me out of vengeance not loyalty", the snake man displays a thin smile and I realise that he does not much like his informant._

_"I haven't been good to her my Lord", says the boy still not looking up._

_I feel a small twinge of annoyance but I say nothing._

_"You feel nothing for her, I can see it", it was a simple statement but the words seemed weighted to me, "Your head is filled with this brown haired filthy muggle-born"._

_Again the boy doesn't speak but instead closes his eyes and I have the horrible feeling his thoughts are being rifled through._

_The snake man seems to shake himself a little, as if he has hit upon an invisible barrier in the boy's head._

_"You still love her", it wasn't a question._

_"It will fade", he opens his eyes and stares directly into the snake man's eyes. _

_The man chuckles but it sounds malicious, "Prove it"._

_"What would you have me do?" the boy straightens his back and prepares to be given any task his Master sees fit._

_"You will kill her or I will kill you", the words hover in the air and I see them clearly._

_I know this is bad now because the boy finally falters._

_"Kill her?" his eyes flicker closed briefly._

_"You will show us, all of us whom you swear loyalty to, show us just how loyal you are and you will murder her before our eyes" the snake man looks gleeful._

_"As you command my Lord", these words are spoken with difficulty but I can tell that they are sincere._

_I find myself worrying for this girl._

_The snake man is finished now and he turns to the door, "Before I forget", he smiles, "As punishment for your failings", he flicks his wand and the boy begins to writhe and scream on the ground._

_His back arches and I see his limbs twist and turn in ways that should not be possible. His screams echo around the room making them all the more horrific to hear and I want to clamp my hands over my ears. _

_I want to help but I can't._

_Suddenly I start to feel it to. The pain begins lightly, a niggling that won't go away. But it gradually feels like all of my limbs have caught fire and my body rebels against the onslaught._

_With the pain, I hear a loud, clear, sharp voice in my head. It seems to fill the room so much so that for a moment I forget that I am dying inside. I wonder how the snake man cannot hear it but he seems not to notice anything unusual other than the boy's screams, which are persistent._

_HE KNOWS I LOVE YOU. IT'S TOO LATE I WON'T LET YOU DIE FOR ME SO LET ME GO, IT'S OVER._

_I'm aware of a falling sensation and I feel the room and the images slipping away from me as I try desperately to hold on, to stay there with him to keep his voice in my head even though I don't truly know what is going on._

_But I can't and his voice crackles and fades until I lose it completely._

_Then I lose everything and I can see and feel only darkness._

"Go over it one more time please", said Dumbledore, staring directly into my eyes from where I sat huddled in a corner of Fred's room. He is kneeling on the floor beside me because I cannot move. I literally haven't the strength to get up and I won't let anyone help me.

I came back to myself roughly fifteen minutes ago and already I have recounted the story several times. Dumbledore won't let me drift in case the clarity of my vision is lost.

"I've already explained it to you, I can't live it again", I shuddered violently. I had already ridded my stomach of its contents several times and now my throat hurt and my mouth was incredibly dry.

Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry were watching me ashen faced by the doorway, just in case they needed to make a dash for it. I had frightened them terribly but they had acted quickly by summoning Dumbledore.

"You are sure he does not know of Malfoy's involvement with the Order?" I couldn't blame Dumbledore for wanting to be sure, but hadn't I already explained this to him a thousand times.

"No, Malfoy's ability to block his mind is incredibly powerful since Bellatrix taught him so Voldemort couldn't get that far. When Pansy went to Voldemort after finding out that Malfoy had been here, Malfoy was caught unawares and Voldemort had the chance to look through his thoughts. Of course, he is skilled at this so he was able to locate only what he was looking for, which was memories of me and him together", I sighed as I relayed this all again. I had already gone through it in my own mind, needing to be sure, "He would never imagine Malfoy having the audacity to actually turn sides".

"None of us expected that", muttered Ron darkly but Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, "This changes things slightly".

"How? The battle date won't change, Voldemort thinks it will still be a surprise", I said looking up at him quickly but still not standing up.

"But now you're a target", said Harry.

"Voldemort and all of the death eaters will be told to watch out for you", said Fred.

"You can't come back to Hogwarts", said Ron.

"Unfortunately, Mr Weasley, coming back to Hogwarts is precisely what she needs to do", said Dumbledore turning to face the four of them.

"What?" said Fred dangerously, his voice lowering.

"She will be safest where we can see her and protect her. They will assume that we would leave her behind with minimum protection. She must and will come back. She is the only one that can draw Mr Malfoy out and then we can offer him protection to from what he has been commanded to do".

"I can't let you do that Sir", said Fred, "I won't let you put her in harm's way just to draw out someone like Malfoy".

"Fred", I whispered, "I need to come back. I can't let Malfoy die. I just can't".

"You can't give up your life for his", said Fred angrily now and near to shouting.

"You've forgotten one thing Mr Weasley, a fact that Mr Malfoy seems to have neglected also", said Dumbledore trying to soften the blow but I knew what he was going to say, "Miss Granger has already promised to give up her life for Mr Malfoy should the need arise. When he refuses to kill her and Voldemort moves to do it in his stead, Miss Granger will sacrifice herself".

The room went deathly quiet, which was quite fitting given the circumstances. I knew Dumbledore had to say it, they had to realise that it was the truth.

I had never cowered from this fact; instead I had embraced it gladly when I had thought that I could truly save Malfoy's life. Now, I wasn't as naive as I had been then and I knew that should I die in Malfoy's stead, Voldemort would kill him anyway meaning it was all in vain.

"You..." said Fred not quite able to get the sentence out, "You'll die anyway?"

I gave him a small nod, "I go into this battle knowing I won't make it Fred and I think I've always known it would go this way".

"I can't lose you, not like that", whispered Fred in response, "Not knowing it was all for him that you died".

"You don't have a choice", I whispered back, willing him to accept it.

The door flew open and I saw Ginny's red, tear-streaked face disappear. Harry gave me a pained look before following her. Ron's face was filled with disgust, before he to left the room and I knew that in a sense I had lost them forever.

Fred remained staring at me incredulously, as if he no longer knew who I was.

"Miss Granger, if we can get to Mr Malfoy before he reveals himself to Voldemort for who he truly is then there is hope that none of this may come to pass. We can protect both of you together then and nobody need die", Dumbledore's voice was kind.

"Have you ever watched someone you love die Sir?" said Fred angrily.

Dumbledore's eyes clouded over for a moment as if he was very far away, "I have", he murmured.

"Then you know how it feels and you will promise me now that Hermione won't die", growled Fred.

"You know I can't do that Mr Weasley", said Dumbledore coming to, "But I can try".

I stood finally then, "The battle is a mere week away. We need to start preparing", my voice shook slightly when I spoke but I knew I couldn't leave Malfoy to die for me, no more than he wanted me to die for him. The difference was, I had made a promise, to sacrifice my life for him if I had to.

I wouldn't back out, I wouldn't desert him. I had promised to sacrifice myself only if I had to, which meant that I had to have the chance to try. So if Malfoy told Voldemort about his being part of the Order before they found me and Voldemort killed him that would relinquish any promise I had made.

It was all thoroughly confusing but it all made perfect sense to me.

"Let's get ready for battle then, I've had enough of waiting", I said walking towards the door and brushing Fred's arm in reassurance as I did so.

I was resolved.

I was determined.

I loved this boy more than my life was worth and I knew that it had to be this way.

Malfoy was right, it was over.

For me not for him and strangely enough, I was glad.

**Quite a short chapter because I wanted to fill in a few holes and gaps. I hope it makes sense now why the unbreakable vow part was included etc. There will possibly be only three more chapters ...it's so close to the end that I know I'm going to miss it.**

**I will be writing another Dramione fic soon, thinking a smutty head boy/girl one featuring a Draco who actually wants to be a death eater. I may write it from his viewpoint too...unsure as yet.**

**Anyone who ever needs a Beta also, I'm available! **

**Thanks to whonerd323 and TeamHPForever,check out their stories people, wonderful writers right there! **

**Amazing thanks to lovely reviewers such as . , ahhhLOVE, blah blah blah monster, shaymars, jasmineprnc, asia is brown and maryjanedoe8463! All you guys make me want to keep writing!**

**Also there will be several deaths in the closing chapters, just to warn you!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**PurelyPoison **


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and Review, I actually listened to It's the end of the world as we know it by REM for this chapter, if you feel like it!**

**PurelyPoison**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco shuffled his feet slightly and bent his knees so he could rest his elbows upon them; he was becoming stiff from having sat on the cold stone floor for so long. He still could not bring himself to move. There was something comforting about being uncomfortable; it let him know he was still alive-barely alive but alive all the same.

He stroked a hand through his unruly blonde hair and let out a brief shuddering sigh as he recalled the pain and torment he had felt mere days before. He had not felt that much pain before, it had been a new and horrifying experience and he knew something had made her feel it too. During the entire encounter he could have sworn that she had been there, a sheer presence in the room but there all the same.

He had hoped that by shouting the words in his head, somehow she would hear them but in truth he had no way of knowing. Voldemort didn't trust him now. That much he was utterly sure of or he would have let him out, not keep him prisoner in his own home. Shut him up in the very same dungeon they had kept her in, he shuddered, so many weeks before. It was rather poetic really and the thought made Draco feel sick.

Her smell still lurked here, in this dank dungeon. The faint scent of vanilla and flower blossom teased his nostrils and he sighed with longing, wishing she was there, needing to feel her skin under his hands to remind himself that all that had passed between them had been real.

"Fuck", he muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to dispel the tension rising in his body.

He was counting down the hours to the battle in his head. Indeed, he had been counting the minutes and seconds since Voldemort told him what he must do. In truth, he needed to see her again-needed to touch her again-know she was there no matter what the circumstances. He couldn't bring himself to think of murdering her, to imagine watching the life drain out of her face and know he had done it-been the cause of it. No, it wouldn't happen.

He hadn't really thought about how he was going to pull this off-sparing her life that is. He knew that his version certainly didn't involve her dying by any hand but he had no idea how to get Voldemort to kill him without then going after her. Dumbledore, he figured, would try to save him. The stupid, old man was too dim-witted to see that he could not be saved, it was far too late.

Draco shifted his feet again trying to get some feeling back into his aching limbs. Hermione's smell was still teasing his nostrils. That smell he had first realised he loved during potions class. He sighed roughly when he thought back to that day and all the days that followed-those fateful days. They seemed like a lifetime ago now and he felt he had been naive at how much one person could feel. His insides squirmed when he thought back to the Astronomy Tower, the way she had bucked and arched her back to his touch. The way she had breathed and panted as he had thrust himself into her again and again.

He felt himself grow breathless at the thought and attempted to quench it down. But still the image of her beautiful big brown eyes, gazing at him with such trust and love would not leave his mind. He punched the floor with his fist, he didn't deserve her kindness but he wanted it all the same. He had wanted her to love him as he loved her, wanted her to see there was more to him than everything she had built up in her head over the years. He had shown her and she hadn't recoiled, she had responded with love so strong he didn't even understand it.

But now, it was over. He had lost the fight with himself and in the process he was losing her.

The bolt to the door rattled suddenly and Draco attempted to get to his feet, leaning on the wall for support. Bellatrix walked slowly in and carefully shut the door behind her, her shoes clattering loudly on the stone floor causing an ominous echo.

Draco watched as she stood there for a moment or two barely moving, sizing him up. His face was still covered in scars and marks from the cruel torture he had suffered. His hands and knuckles were torn to pieces from where he had pounded and pummelled the door after being locked in, captivity did not suit him.

Draco glowered even though it caused his black eye to sting, "What is it?"

She smiles and he shivers, he had once loved his Aunt nearly more than his mother but now, she repulsed him. Since she had scarred Hermione, branding her with that...that _word_...she was beyond redemption in Draco's eyes.

Draco attempted to shake the blonde hair out of his eyes before clenching his fists, "What?" he repeats moving a step closer, towering over her small-yet dangerous-frame.

"You understand Draco, what it is you must do?" she is whispering and it annoys him. Why must she go into such theatrics? Why doesn't she just say, "You have to murder the woman you love, do you think you could fucking do it?"

His face contorts into a frown, "Since I'm the one the task was given to, I think it would be bad if I did not know", he leans back against the cold wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest so she won't hear his hammering heart.

"Is it true? A member of this family, this cause, falls in love with _that_ mudblood?" she tilts her head to one side and observes him through shrewd eyes.

"If it were another _mudblood_", he hates the word he used to use so freely even to her, "would it make any difference?"

She smiles, "It would not".

"Then why ask?" he is growing tired of this conversation which is only dancing around why she is really here, it's like tip-toeing through a minefield, sooner or later you are going to hit on what you fear and watch as the world explodes around you.

She narrows her eyes and takes a step towards him; he knows what she is doing so he blocks his mind quickly. She taught him well but he is better at this than even she is.

Her eyebrows raise, "I suppose I am just to believe your answer then", she smiles slowly.

"Get out of my head", he snaps menacingly and immediately he feels her probing cease, "No, I'm not in love with her. It was...a passing fantasy that's all", he squares his shoulders without realising.

A fantasy; that is the only way he can describe it. How could he ever have felt that it would work? Even if they were to be together, every time she looked at him with that mark upon his arm he would see the disdain in her eyes. And every time he looked upon the frightening tattoo on her arm-that he effectively caused-and she would smile and pretend it didn't matter, he would feel shame stab him like a knife.

"A fantasy", he muttered again more to himself than his Aunt, staring down at the floor.

She smiled knowing she had caused him this upset, "Sort yourself, we are to go soon".

"To Hogwarts?" he tried to keep his voice steely and determined but instead it came out harsh and angry.

She nodded and didn't speak, instead she pulled his black suit from underneath her robes and tossed it to him leaving the room swiftly but not before throwing a, "Get into the foyer quickly, we are all assembled there, your _wife_ awaits you" she sneered as she said the word, knowing Pansy was no more wife to him than he was husband to her.

He gazed down at the black turtle neck, blazer and suit trousers realising that this was his battle dress. He smiled morbidly, at least he would go to his coffin looking like the proud pure-blood his father had always taught him to be. Before...before _she_ had changed his life.

It didn't take him long to throw on the last clothes he would ever wear. Indeed, he had relished in the feel of this suit that he knew so well as if it was a best friend he had almost forgotten about.

The death eaters were assembled as Bellatrix had said and Voldemort was speaking as he entered from the doorway covering the stairway that led deep under Malfoy Manor. Pansy watched Draco enter with frightened eyes but made no move to go to him. Draco had ruined her dreams and everything she had wished for with him. She could gaze at him solemnly with all the tears the world could muster and he still would not feel one spasm of regret for what he had done to her. He glared back at her until she dropped her gaze.

"My friends, tonight we go towards our final destination. Harry Potter is our objective and well will kill him and show this wretched world how powerful we are".

The death eaters cheered but the cheer was stunted as they made to put on their masks, Voldemort raised a hand.

"No my friends, tonight we show ourselves for who we are".

Draco saw his father and mother exchange glances. He knew the only reason they had avoided trial the last time was to claim they had been under the Imperius curse. Without a mask, that story was harder to pull off.

"Unless my loyal followers are frightened to be seen with me?" continued Voldemort noticing the stunned silences. The masks fell to the floor one by one.

Voldemort turned and saw Draco watching them all warily, not having moved from the door he had come through.

"Draco, welcome back", Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out Draco's wand, tossing it to him.

It clattered and came to a halt on the floor between them.

"Pick it up Draco", whispered Voldemort menacingly. There was no need for him to say anything else; those four words said it all.

Draco didn't move, not one inch. Suddenly, his suit felt too tight, the mark too hot on his skin because he knew that by going and picking up the wand from the floor he was declaring his submissiveness and subservience to this cause that he hated. That he had fought against with the Order for so long, giving Dumbledore all the information he knew so that he could feel as if he deserved even one fraction of the kindness the headmaster had shown him.

But he knew that now the time had come and he had no choice, the Order could not help him now and neither could this _dark_ side. He was lost and lost he would remain until he could have her in a world where what side you were born on no longer mattered and the colour of your blood was redundant.

So then what did it matter if he picked up the wand? If he no longer cared for either side?

Having reached this miraculous conclusion, Draco crossed the room and picked up the wand, twirling it in his hand and flashing a trademark smirk, "Let's go".

Voldemort gave what Draco supposed passed for a smile and Bellatrix grinned, "Welcome back Draco", she whispered.

He smirked at her, _just wait dear Aunt, by the time this battle is over I will look down on your corpse and smile_, he thought.

With that, the entire pack of death eaters apparated to Hogwarts to await destiny.

Within minutes, they were lined up like some horrifying nightmare, Pansy stood next to him shaking violently but setting her chin into a determined jut. They watched as everyone inside Hogwarts raised their wands to create a large bubble-like barrier against them. It rose up blue and sparkling, shooting into the sky and then folding outwards until the entire castle was hidden within it, amusement rippled through the ranks.

They truly had caught the school by surprise. It was the early hours of the morning and all of the students who had returned eagerly from their Christmas break were now holed up inside and trapped. What had been exciting for them was now frightening as they realised coming back was the last thing they should have done.

Draco huffed inwardly at the barrier, such a feeble attempt, were they stupid? _No_, said his mind, _just surprised but the surprise won't last, they will all be gearing to fight now and they had Dumbledore_.

Voldemort turned and smirked at his followers, flicking his wand lazily breaching the barrier with one simple spell, it cracked in several places until it was no more and rose up like a curtain revealing Hogwarts once again.

"Know your course and your aim my trusted friends, go forth in my name", Voldemort boomed so that everyone, including those in the castle, heard him.

Draco watched as his parents, his aunt, Pansy and everyone else began to run towards the school, to battle and glorious death. But there was nothing glorious about death or pain and he took a slow and steady breath before moving to go with them.

Draco followed, running with them looking every bit as if he belonged there. By the time he reached the courtyard, having stormed through the gates with his wand firing curses at just about anybody not bothering anymore to differentiate between sides, there were bodies everywhere. Some he recognised, others he didn't.

He stalled and stared. Some were only first years, students who had no idea this was coming but had thought it would be brave of them to stand and fight.

Others he knew, Lavender Brown that extremely annoying Gryffindor was lying face down in a puddle of her own blood next to the fountain where he had once taunted her. Gregory Goyle who once would have followed him to the ends of the earth was lying in two places, his legs having been blown off by a reducto curse. He paused over Theodore Nott, whose face had been obliterated, and he wondered who had killed him. His mind wandered briefly to Pansy, to his wife, where was she now? Did he really care?

Draco passed more bodies and shuddered, what a horrible way to go. He looked around noticing one thing; nobody was shooting spells at him.

Nobody was attempting to kill him.

Then he realised, the Order knew he was with them and the death eaters were convinced he fought for their side. So really, nobody was going to try to kill him because he had played his part so well.

That gave him time, it meant he could go and find her; somebody must have been looking on him and smiling. A tiny bubble of hope blossomed in his chest; if he could find her and get her to safety then she wouldn't have to die for him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to search very far before his eyes suddenly found her.

She was right there, across the courtyard, sweeping her long brown hair out of her face which was pale and exhausted looking. She looked more beautiful than he even remembered and as he watched and as his heart swelled at seeing her again, he saw she was talking frantically with someone.

Fred- that Weasely- the thorn in Draco's side.

And in those few seconds which seemed to move in slow motion, Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the school and out of Draco's sight.

Draco roared in anger and possessive jealousy, taking off after them with no idea where they were going.

He didn't care what Voldemort said he had to do and he didn't believe Dumbledore when he said they could save him.

Only one thing mattered now, she was his and he _wanted_ her back.

**Read and review it is nearly over! Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go, which I'm thinking of just merging all into one because I have the best cliffhanger and I don't want to leave you guys hanging!**

**Again major thanks to all my loyal reviewers, seriously you guys you know who you are, every time I post a chapter I wait impatiently for your names to appear in the reviews!**

**Check out my new story, the first chapter of which is up and the second is coming in roughly two days because I have it all drafted :)**

**Also once again be sure to read the stories of whonerd323 and TeamHPForever, I love plugging the amazing writers I beta for, they are wonderful for letting me help them!**

**If anyone else needs a beta, PM me all requests welcome!**

**Love you all!**

**PurelyPoison**


	19. Chapter 19

**The final chapter with a short epilogue at the end, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It hadn't mattered that we had known it was coming. It hadn't mattered one jot. The Order were still taken completely by surprise because the death eaters had launched an attack before the students had even unloaded themselves from the carriages.

Dumbledore had attempted to dispel students from returning but he had no wanted to cause panic. In my opinion, he should have shut the school but something about shutting Hogwarts hadn't seemed right to him. It would have been better if none of the students had come but they had and when the death eaters attacked we were unprepared.

I'll never forget those few moments of standing in the courtyard, watching as the professors launched spells into the sky to give us a barrier, and knowing it wasn't enough. It was a weak attempt but it was all we had.

I knew that he was up there on that hill, standing where he belonged, on his side and me on mine. It was all wrong but in truth this was the way it always had to be. How could we have thought even for a brief moment that our love would work?

How could we have been so naive? No matter what happened here now, we would always be worlds apart.

These thoughts rushed through my head as I watched in horror masses of death eaters descending the hill towards us-as if in slow motion.

I turned to Harry on my left and Ron on my right, knowing this would be the last time we would stand as the Golden Trio. This was it.

Then we were plunged into battle and suddenly everything sped up and I was firing spells for my life.

I watched Lavender fall and Ron scream in despair- the kind of scream that nightmares are made of-before he had to just get up and keep fighting.

We were all separated quickly, how were we supposed to stick together?

"Hermione, we have to get away from here", screamed Fred as he duelled with a Dolohov before firing a well-aimed Stupefy curse which caught him straight in the chest.

"I won't leave Harry and Ron", I screamed back hardly believing what he was saying to me.

"Then where are they?" he shouted running to my side.

I realised then that I couldn't see them and the courtyard was fast overflowing with Death Eaters, students and teachers alike were retreating into the castle.

I wiped my hair back from my face, which was already slick with sweat.

"If we get to higher ground, we can protect ourselves and we need to get you out of here before Voldemort or Malfoy find you. Let's just focus on getting through this alive", he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

"The Astronomy Tower, come on", I said but it was Fred who pulled me into the Castle behind him.

I kept a firm grip of his hand as we fired spells in every direction, trying to navigate our way through the students some of whom were screaming and crying hysterically refusing to run.

I tripped over several bodies of people I knew and tried to swallow the sobs in my throat, now was not the time. I had no notion of apparating from the Castle but I also didn't want Voldemort to find me and make Draco complete his task. I'd never known how much I wanted to live until I was here.

But I knew I didn't want Draco to have to kill me either.

The Astronomy Tower staircase was littered with the bodies of students and death eaters alike. My thoughts wandered to Harry and Ron, I prayed silently that they were still alive.

Fred pulled me up into the cool, open space- a space I had come to know so well and that had changed my life forever.

"You can go from here", said Fred moving over to the window, "I'll make sure you go safely", he leaned over and looked out; "I never thought it would be this bad".

"What were you expecting then Weasley?"

I twirled around my felt my blood freeze and my heart stand still. Here was Malfoy, looking just as I remembered him, albeit a bit more battered. He was leaning against the door frame as if we were just discussing the weather. His stance was calm but his arms were folded showing me how tense he was.

"What are you doing here?" said Fred holding his wand aloft, straight into Malfoy's face.

I stood between them, hardly knowing how to react such was my confusion, Malfoy had found me that meant I was going to die. Didn't it?

"I'm not going to stop her from apparating out of here if that's what you think", said Malfoy sneering slightly and I noted that no matter what the circumstances some things just don't change.

"I'm going nowhere", I replied folding my arms and I watched as Malfoy turned to look at me for the first time, his expression softened and I felt my blood circulation returning to normal.

"You have to", he whispered solemnly.

"I won't leave everyone here, people are dying", I said defiantly.

"And you'll die too if we don't get you out of here", said Fred his wand still trained on Malfoy, "And I'll kill that bastard before he touches you".

"No need Weasley, Voldemort will do it for you. I'm not killing her", Malfoy shrugged.

"You're still a death eater in my head and therefore still the enemy, it will give me great pleasure killing you", said Fred.

"Stop please Fred", I moved towards him and rested my hand on his wand arm, "I don't want you to kill him, no matter what you think he is on our side and I love him".

Fred turned to face him, his face pained knowing it was useless arguing with me but doing so anyway, "I can't let you be with him, I can't, I love you".

I sighed but before I could answer, I heard the scream of AVADA KEDAVRA behind me and I was thrown to the side, knocking into the hard stone wall and falling to the ground.

I looked around to see Pansy her wand raised in anger, standing in front of Draco who looked positively shell-shocked and I turned back to see Fred's lifeless body crumpled next to the window where we had been standing moments before.

"YOU KILLED HIM", I managed to scream before my voice broke and was gone. Tears filled my eyes and I crawled towards him as I knew my legs wouldn't hold me up.

"I was aiming for you", she replied coolly her wand still raised.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I heard Malfoy ask her as I moved Fred's head into my lap, my tears spilling thickly onto his face. His eyes were still wide open, the look of pain still there, etched onto his features eternally now. I couldn't stand the lifeless look of them-knowing that Fred was no longer there. He was gone.

I cried harder, the sobs wracking my sore body, "I'm so sorry Fred, please come back".

"I missed what can I say?" Pansy said indifferently.

I screamed and pulled my wand out before she could draw breath and from where I sat with Fred's body in my arms, I shot a SECTUMSEMPRA curse at her.

Draco didn't even try to stop me, how could he really?

I laid Fred's head back down gently as if he was just sleeping. This boy who loved me so much had given me his life, and in return I had given him nothing.

I had never loved him and he had known it.

My feet were shaky and my legs knocked together as I stood but I had to go over to her.

She was bleeding profusely, it was a slow death and I had done it on purpose determined to watch her die.

"Draco", she uttered, her voice frail as the life seeped out of her, "Help me".

She attempted to raise a hand to him but instead, he clasped my hand and pulled me next to him.

She coughed and spluttered some more, her eyes widening as the realisation dawned on her.

"You don't deserve my help, I'm glad you're dying. Die in the knowledge that nobody is sorry to see you go and nobody will ever remember that you lived", he spat at her before turning his back and hugging me.

We stood hugging while the last bit of life left Pansy's body, she died in pain and for that I was thankful.

It was nothing compared to the pain I felt in losing Fred.

"I can't leave him up here with her", I choked out eventually after Pansy's guttering had ceased.

"You can come back and get him when it's over but right now, we need to go back down there. Together", he said pulling me away from him and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What will we do?" I whispered.

"We will show them that we mean to stay together no matter what the cost", he whispered brushing his lips lightly against mine "I won't give you up. I know that's selfish but I won't give you up".

"You don't want me to apparate away?" I whispered.

"I can't watch you leave me, I'm sorry", he replied pressing his forehead against mine.

In a way, I think we knew it was the end. I think it was so clear to us in that moment that there was nothing else to do but join hands and walk back down the staircase.

The battle seemed to have come to a standstill, the castle was mostly empty but it didn't take us long to realise everyone was assembled in the courtyard.

It was us against them.

Nobody commented on our entwined hands, indeed I don't think anybody really noticed they were all too busy waiting to see what would happen next.

I let go of Draco's hand as soon as I saw Harry and Ron, I needed to be between them, and to let them know that no matter what we still had the three of us. I couldn't quite look Ron in the eye though, no matter how hard I tried. Fred's lifeless form was still visible in my memory and he was all I could picture.

"Harry Potter, you have let your friends die for you", said Voldemort, flanked on either side by Bellatrix and Lucius not to mention the hundred or so death eaters lined up behind him.

Man, had we really killed that many of them?

"Now it is time for it to be between us", Voldemort continued, "But first, let me give your loyal followers", he sneered at the term resigned for his own flock, "a chance to come over to a winning side even if your numbers have depleted slightly".

"As if yours haven't", I heard Ron mutter beside me.

Nobody said anything for the longest time and all I could hear was Harry breathing steadily safe in the knowledge that nobody would be switching sides here.

I didn't even think about him in all honesty. He didn't even cross my mind, until...

"Draco", it was a stiff summons, made with a strained voice that turned out to be Lucius's.

He was gesticulating furiously, using his left arm where the dirty mark was still visible to motion Draco to come over.

I whirled around looking to find the platinum blonde head that had changed my life.

He was standing far behind me, lost practically in the crowd and I wondered was he trying to hide. He didn't get much of a chance though, the crowd parted like the red sea exposing him to Voldemort and his family of death eaters.

"Draco, come", his father said again taking a step forward to emphasis his point.

"What is he doing?" said Harry softly in my ear. My eyes came back into focus and I saw Draco was walking forwards through everyone never taking his eyes from Voldemort or his father's face.

I had to agree with Harry, what was he doing? He was on our side? Wasn't he?

He moved slowly and time stood still, my breath was hitched in my throat as I waited to see what would happen. This was Draco and he had a reason and a purpose for everything he did.

He made it to the three of us and stopped still saying nothing.

"Draco, darling, please come here", Narcissa finally spoke moving to her husband's side and for the first time I saw something close to sentiment flicker in Draco's face.

Draco moved forwards until he was in front of Harry, Ron and I. I couldn't let this happen; I couldn't let him give up after everything he had worked for.

I took two steps towards him and grabbed his left arm my fingers covering his mark, "Draco, don't".

He turned to face me, something behind his eyes roared into life and his hand moved up and cupped my face, "I told you I wouldn't leave you".

I nodded in understanding, attempting to take my arm away but instead he took my hand and held onto it, turning once more to face all of the death eaters.

"I was never one of you", he said defiantly his shoulders straightening, "I've always been one of them and it took until just now for me to truly realise it", and he turned back to me, "Sorry I took so long".

I smiled at him, "I thought you'd never get here".

He turned back to his mother, whose expression was filled with hurt and disappointment, "This is the girl I love and you'll have to kill me to get to her".

He moved in front of me shielding me from Voldemort's seething face, Draco had remained in his company for the last year secretly working for the Order and he had never suspected anything.

I knew what would happen next and I screamed when Voldemort raised his wand but before anything could happen, Harry stepped in front of both of us and his wand connected with the stream of green coming from Voldemort's wand.

Suddenly we were launched into battle again. Draco moved forward, forgetting about me momentarily and engaging Bellatrix in a duel.

Narcissa moved towards me, fury obvious in her pale features. I wouldn't fight her though, not Draco's mother but she didn't try to engage me in battle, instead she turned on her heel after scrutinising me for several minutes and left Hogwarts, pulling Lucius after her. I knew then that they were gone, abandoning their son and Voldemort all in one fell swoop.

I didn't have much time to think about it, pulling out my wand and trying to pull my thoughts back into the battle which was extremely hard to do because all I could think about was Fred.

A deafening roar came from Harry and everyone turned almost simultaneously in time to see Voldemort begin to fall to pieces. He collapsed onto his knees and we all watched in a sort of shocked stupor as he began to disintegrate before our eyes.

Then he was gone and all that remained was a cracked wand and his black cloak.

Harry was breathing heavily, watching the spot where Voldemort had disappeared as if fully expecting him to come back.

Ginny moved over to him and pulled him to her and the silence was broken.

The Order cheered, hugging and kissing each other.

Many of the Death Eaters attempted to apparate and some got away but most of them were cornered by members of the Order.

It was over. Harry had done it.

Draco ran over to me, lifting me into the air and hugging me tightly. I laughed the first genuine sound I had made in months and revelled in his touch.

"Where's Fred?" I heard George's voice before I saw him surrounded by all of the Weasley's who had been celebrating moments before.

"He's in the Astronomy Tower", I whispered moving over to them, "He's..." my voice broke and I looked down at the ground.

"No", said George raising his voice, "No", he turned away from me and ran back towards the castle.

I turned back into Draco's arms, the gaping hole that was my grief opening fully now I had time to accept it and he held me as I wept.

"This is your fault", said Ron angrily, grief clouding his eyes.

"No", I managed turning around to face Ron, Draco's arms still on my waist protecting me, "Pansy did it".

"Oh and where is this precious wife of his?" sneered Ron the tears rolling down his cheeks and I remembered he had lost Lavender today as well today.

"Dead", said Draco, "Hermione killed her before I had the chance".

This floored Ron and he had no reply, instead he moved to stand with his mother who was wringing her hands until George came back into view carrying Fred in his arms.

The sight made me cry out in despair.

The dead were assembled in the Great Hall and I lost Draco for a short time as the death eaters were laid out in the courtyard.

Fred lay next to Lavender, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Padma Patil and so many countless others some I knew, others I didn't.

I paused for the longest time over the body of Tonks trying to tune out Lupin's cries of grief as he knelt next to her; she had tried to help me. She had believed in me and now she was dead.

I moved out into the courtyard, taking Draco's hand as he stood smiling over the body of Bellatrix.

"I'll never regret killing her", he said quietly, "Mum and Dad didn't waste any time leaving", he added bitterly.

"I'm sorry", I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not", he snorted.

I sighed and he held me tighter, "You're the only family I'll ever need", he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hermione?"

We turned to see Harry and Ginny standing before us, hand in hand as we were.

"What happened to Fred?" said Ginny, her face still wet with tears.

"One day I'll tell you but..." I didn't know how to tell her how guilty I felt. Guilt I would live with forever knowing as I did that he had died without my love and he had known it, "Just know that he wasn't alone", was all I could manage. It was a complete cop out but it gave her some comfort.

"I can't say I like it but, you were willing to save Hermione", said Harry unsurely, shuffling his feet.

"Thanks for standing in front of me", said Draco just as uncomfortable.

Then Harry extended his hand and Draco shook it. It wasn't much but it was an agreement to call it quits and for that, I was thankful.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry", I was crying again now and I felt guilty because my grief couldn't match hers and here I was crying in front of her.

"Their blaming Draco", said Ginny, her voice cracking slightly, "Maybe, leave them to it until they realise it wasn't his fault, Ron got there before I did".

I hugged her, "As long as I have you and Harry, I'll get through it".

"They'll come around", she sniffed into my shoulder.

I felt Draco's hand on my waist, "Let's go, I can't be here anymore. I've had enough".

"Where will you go?" said Harry.

Draco shrugged, "Anywhere but here".

He wrapped a hand around my waist and with one last look at Hogwarts we walked away to a future where the only certainty was that we had each other.

It's been over a month and Draco and I have stayed in the muggle world, revelling in our own company. We don't need magic, we don't need anything really. We are finally together and this is all we ever wanted.

George has started owling me again, finally starting to deal with his grief by reconnecting with me. He tells me his parents are coming around, Ron has gone to Romania to be with Charlie and I think without his influence, they are missing me.

We see Harry and Ginny occasionally; they are trying to forge a relationship that isn't filled with despair and uncertainty no more than we are. I think they are having problems though.

Draco hasn't bothered to find his parents, as far as he is concerned they are dead and that part of his life is over.

He misses Snape, I can tell. We've heard that he is back at Hogwarts so we will see him soon.

We have to go back to where it all started; I want to finish my final year. Draco is determined to finish and become an Auror, to hunt that which he once was.

Everything was going the only we ever wanted it to go.

So why then did Draco sit bolt upright one not so important night, about three days before we were due back in Hogwarts, and whisper to me hurriedly in the dark? Something utterly incoherent.

I sat up turning on the bedside light as I did so and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Look", said Draco through clenched teeth.

My heart stopped, a feeling I had not felt since that fateful battle, Draco was staring at his left arm.

His mark, which had been dormant for so long, was black as coal and burning.

**Ohhh, I'm sorry I had to do it. Sequel or no sequel? Don't worry you have a say in this! **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading, I've had a thrill writing this!**

**If you miss me too much read Captivating Captivity which is obviously a work in progress.**

**Happy Reading!**

**PurelyPoison**


End file.
